


The Sick Rose 病玫瑰

by foam_memory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Conflict, Dante hated V, Dante thought V killed his brother, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, V cannot go back to Vergil, Vergil found out Dante's secret
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: V将手杖插入了尤里森的胸膛，却没有变成维吉尔，反而上了但丁的死亡名单如果维吉尔不是以维吉尔的身份进入但丁的生活，这一次，他们可以最终理解对方吗？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的灵感来自于玩游戏看剧情时候的脑补吐槽：“为啥但丁把尤里森打得半死不活，V也弱得站都站不住了，两个人合成出来的维吉尔还能那么强......”
> 
> 顺着这个灵感就一路想了下去，尤里森被但丁打得非常虚弱，暂时休眠，所以合成的时候几乎不起作用，所以V没有变成维吉尔，也没有获得自己的力量（魔性）。V还是人性为主，力量在他体内休眠了。
> 
> 而但丁则发现V把尤里森吞了（在但丁的意识里，尤里森才是哥哥，V是另一个人），所以但丁炸毛了，他想让V把尤里森/维吉尔吐出来，所以V被迫不得不和但丁生活在了一起。
> 
> 文前注意：
> 
> 1\. 我觉得维吉尔和新V就是一个人，而且新V这个形态的俩人在文里没有亲密互动（原游戏里但丁其实对新V相当冷漠，这篇文里的但丁也是这个态度，毕竟在但丁的意识里，这家伙是另一个陌生人啊好不好，干嘛要和他亲密），所以我不认为按照本文走向，需要把他单另算为另一个CP。
> 
> 2\. 这篇文里的V是以维吉尔称呼的，因为我觉得V不会觉得自己是另一个人，他绝对认为自己就是维吉尔，或者是维吉尔的人性，本质也是维吉尔，而V只是别人对他的代称。因为本文是维吉尔视角，所以用了维吉尔称呼他（其实就是因为如果前期都称呼V，最后又改为称呼维吉尔感觉特别奇怪......感觉是两对CP一样。所以统称维吉尔了，反正是DV文。）
> 
> 以上，如果都没问题，请往下

【他黑暗而隐秘的爱，毁了你的生命。 _And his dark secret love, does thy life destroy._ 】

维吉尔没有预料到，会是这样的情况。

光芒消失了，魔树造就的幻象四分五裂，如同炸开的镜子般在他们身边逐一剥落。镜面缓慢下坠，片片倒映出他们的倒影。维吉尔不确定地瞥了一眼那如同星尘般的碎片，看到上面倒映出来的，年轻的脸。

他一定已经把尤里森吸收了才对，维吉尔张开这副躯体骨瘦如柴的手，犹犹豫豫地按在胸口。他低下头，眉头紧锁，仔细感受着。他已经把尤里森吸收了，他不该仍是这个样子才对。

更让他感到困惑又紧张的是，他甚至感受不到他吸收了他。

[喂喂喂，V，这可看起来不太妙啊]格里芬在心灵层面吐槽道，声音依旧聒噪地令人不适，[你看起来完全没有华丽变身，变成大魔王维吉尔的样子哦？依旧一副活不长的样子。]

维吉尔一如既往地忽略了它，他再次不确定的用魔力打通全身上下的回路，寻找着本应该存在的那部分魔性（或者说，力量）。这种无掌控感让维吉尔紧紧僵着，另一只手握紧自己的权杖。

所幸，他最终找到他了，就藏在自己身体的小角落里，虚弱到维吉尔刚刚都没有发现他。[……果然，但丁一点都没手下留情。]维吉尔在心里暗暗感叹道，[要是我不及时赶到的话，尤里森没多久就会死了。]

[哦，嘿？需要我提醒一下吗，你刚刚看起来也一副要化成粉的样子，那个毛头小子说话方式都跟对待重症老头子一样了哎。]

[不管怎么说，算是暂时稳定下来了。]维吉尔捋过自己的头发，这么叹了口气想。魔性被打成了这副德行，还有恢复的可能性吗？维吉尔并不确定。但自从他坠落下魔界，有太多事是他不能够确定的了。他可以暂时忍受这种不确定感。

当啷。在坠落的景色中，一个金属的声音传入了维吉尔的耳畔。阎魔刀，维吉尔从小到大敏感的神经立刻抓住了这个声音。但与此同时，另一个声音也从后方降临了，嘎啦。

那是枪上膛的声音。

维吉尔全身僵住了，他现在的身体相当虚弱，而且就算不虚弱，人类的身体也几乎无法承受多次枪伤，尤其是致命伤的话。维吉尔立刻回过身来，他想，他知道举着枪的人是谁。

白象牙的枪口就像一场纯白色的葬礼。

“你究竟是什么人，V？”但丁近乎是在咆哮了，此刻的他看起来就像是疯了般，完全没了刚刚那副玩乐的样子，“这就是你从一开始的目的吗？！”

维吉尔瞪着但丁，而尼禄的反应比他还要大，他小跑了几步跟了上来。“等等，怎么回事？！”尼禄看了看但丁，又看看维吉尔，“尤里森呢？我只看到——”

“维吉尔被他吸收了！”但丁几乎是咬牙切齿地说，他的枪口愤怒地颤抖。他本来金蓝色的目光此刻就像是浸入了血中，骇然的发着红光，“混蛋，V，如果你不现在立刻给我一个很好的解释的话，我发誓……”

[完了完了，全完了！]格里芬在内心中恐慌地尖叫道，[快点啊，V，说点什么稳住他！他现在如果想要杀了你，那可比捏死一个小虫子还要简单啊！！]

所幸尼禄为维吉尔拖延了几秒钟，他看起来急需一个解释。“……V吸收了你的哥哥？怎么会？”他同样相当焦急，声音也提高了几个分贝。

[快告诉他你就是维吉尔！告诉他！除此之外别无他法！]格里芬在心灵世界中咆哮着，好像所有人都在咆哮，[但丁不会就此罢休的！你会被他杀了的！]

维吉尔瞪着但丁，后者也瞪着他。但丁愤怒到眼眶都泛着红色，红色的魔力在他的身边环绕着，看起来随时都可能不受控制地迸发出来。即使不去理会那些极具压迫力的魔力感，但丁本身的表情就可以让此刻的维吉尔感到心灵震颤，流下涔涔冷汗。但丁整个人都透露出比第一次在事务所见面时还要恐怖的灵压，让维吉尔有一种幻觉，单凭这种压迫感，但丁就可以让他这个软弱的身体窒息。

不，他不想告诉但丁自己就是维吉尔。[……告诉他会死得更快的，相信我。]维吉尔只能紧紧抓着自己的手杖，那是他现在最后的依靠，[维吉尔这个名字可不是什么免死金牌，我了解他。如果我说出来，他甚至不会留我一个全尸。]

[对自己的弟弟这么没有信任啊，V？兄弟之情什么的玩意儿甚至让他留你条命都算不上？]

[兄弟之情不适用于我们。]维吉尔冷着脸想着，[不适用于斯巴达的血脉。]

“怎么了？说不出话来了？”但丁语气变得更加危险，他发出威胁的嘶嘶声。当他认真对待什么的时候，但丁会显得相当恐怖，连尼禄都识相的闭了嘴，环着胸观察着情况。但从他拧着的眉头来看，他并不赞同此刻发生的任何事，“还是说，我必须撕开你这张嘴，你才能说出些什么来？哦，相信我，我现在相当乐意为之。”

而且，维吉尔没有说出来。他不想告诉但丁的另一个原因是，他不想让但丁把这样脆弱的自己和维吉尔联系起来。这说起来或许有点蠢，但维吉尔保持着自己的骄傲和自尊心。虽然这种东西按理说已经所剩无几了，毕竟是他先拜托但丁来解决尤里森的。但用V的名字是一回事，用维吉尔的名字是另一回事。如果让他说出口来，现在这个孱弱，佝偻，甚至喘气都费劲的青年就是他的双胞胎哥哥维吉尔，但丁脸上那一瞬间的表情一定足以杀了他的灵魂。

[现在这么固执是不是晚了点儿啊？！你忘了你和那个毛头小子都说了什么吗？你还和那个叫翠西的恶魔开了一场心理咨询会呢好不好！]格里芬否认道，[你已经露底了，V！与其让别人跟他说，还不如你自己说呢！快点，我看但丁的耐心条马上就要见底了！]

……啊，因为那时候觉得自己马上就要死了，撑不到这时候了。至于翠西，那纯粹是因为想起母亲而引起的不理智冲动….这就是维吉尔不喜欢自己人性的原因之一，人类的情绪过于波动，因此会酿成许多错事。维吉尔苦恼又无奈地想着，再次评估起自己究竟应该怎么行动。

不，他不会告诉但丁自己就是维吉尔，杀了他也不会。

“.…..放心，我的朋友们。”维吉尔最后说道，他拄着手杖上前了一步，语气尽可能带着和善。他低头，颤颤巍巍地捡起了阎魔刀，“我没有任何恶意，只是……想拿回属于自己的东西。”

“你可不是唯一被夺走什么的人，尼禄。”维吉尔气定悠闲地继续，哪怕他的后背上已经满是冷汗。他真是无时无刻不恨自己如今的弱小，“尤里森，维吉尔，不管你想用什么样的名字称呼这个恶魔……他拿走了我的魔力，这也是我为什么刚刚虚弱至此的原因。”

“你撒谎。”但丁斩钉截铁地说，依旧在咆哮，“不管维吉尔到什么地步，他都不会去偷别人的东西，只会拿属于自己的东西。”

“我恐怕我说的就是事实，但丁，他当时相当的……虚弱，我估计你也看到了，尼禄。”维吉尔看向尼禄，想要在这个时候得到尼禄的支持。尼禄是个好孩子，非常值得利用，这是这段时间维吉尔得出的结论，“一定有什么给他造成了…极大的伤害。他不得不夺走我的魔力来维持生命。”

尼禄似乎被说服了，他低下头思吟起来，而但丁依旧举着枪，他看起来没有一丝动摇。

“我不相信你说的任何一句话。”但丁狠狠地说，“你从头至尾都在利用我们，别指望我相信你说的任何一个字。”

[哦，拜托，这小子还讲不讲理了。他让你解释，又不相信，那他想要干嘛啊。]格里芬吐槽道。

[他刚经历了一场恶战，脑子不清醒。]维吉尔试图解释，[他需要时间冷静一下，我认定以他的脑子，他听不出我谎言中的破绽。]

连尼禄都意识到但丁的状态不对了。“.…..要不然你先冷静一下吧，但丁。”尼禄上前一步劝说道，“现在最大的麻烦已经解决了，但我们还有Qliphoth的树根需要处理。我知道你失去了自己的哥哥很难受，但丁，但这并不能指责V——”

“别管这件事，尼禄！！”但丁朝着尼禄大声咆哮，尼禄从没见过但丁这个样子，惊得愣在了原地。但丁呼吸不稳，他看起来竭尽全力控制自己不攻击过来，“你这个家伙，你杀了维吉尔……”他几乎是在碎碎念道，死死地瞪着维吉尔。

“是你允许的。”维吉尔静静地提醒。

“我没有让你吸收他！！”但丁吼出这句话时语气都在颤抖，或者说，他全身都在颤抖，“你没有权利这么做！！”

维吉尔蹙起眉头，他现在开始不明白但丁在气些什么了。维吉尔刚刚以为但丁才明白过来，因为自己不是给与尤里森最后一击的人而感到愤怒（如果情况反过来，他一定会亲手杀了但丁，而不会让给随便一个外人。任何想要这么做的人一定会先死在维吉尔的阎魔刀下），退一步说，他也可能是在愤怒这个“V”没有透露实情，利用他们做了这件事。但似乎都不是如此，他似乎愤怒的点是“V吸收了维吉尔”。这很奇怪，维吉尔都“死”了，他被吸收和不被吸收有什么区别？

等等，或许，是有区别的，是不是？维吉尔的人性这个时候稍稍理解了但丁的想法。

“.…..我别无选择，但丁。”维吉尔只能这样回答，阎魔刀在他手里异常沉重。

但丁摇着头，依旧选择否认现实。“我不相信你说的话。”但丁低低说道，“我会继续调查这件事，不要以为这次可以随便逃过去。你听见了吗，我会一直调查下去！”他说到后面时声音几乎就像是绝望的野兽

……总有办法应付的，而且，说不定他在但丁搞明白之前就能够恢复力量。“.…..喏。”维吉尔这样想着伸出手去，他把阎魔刀递了出去，现在的他根本无法掌控她的力量，“我想这是属于你的东西。”

但丁低下头去看，下一瞬间散发出来的魔力近乎是失控的，那让身边的两个人都立刻做出了反应。那近乎就是一个攻击的讯号，逼得维吉尔的使魔们立刻现出真身护在维吉尔身前，而尼禄也倒吸了一口凉气，他也挡在了但丁面前，想要阻止他。

“但丁！V是一个人类！”尼禄高声训斥道，企图唤回但丁的理智。

“喂喂，这是怎么回事啊，公主殿下？！”格里芬扇着蓝色的翅膀，依旧保持着一惯的性格，“不衬心意就开始乱发脾气？麻烦不要波及到我们这些无辜者好吗，我们一点都不想知道公主殿下的咿咿咿咿咿咿咿————！！”

格里芬又被但丁抓住嘴扔出去了老远，暗影对着那个不自主开出魔人的但丁发出威胁的呜呜声。而但丁只是走过了全身绷紧的两人，他沉默着展开翅膀，留身后两人全身警戒。

“……我去砍掉Qliphoth的树根，尼禄，你看紧这个家伙。”但丁命令道，“我回来后要看到他在我的事务所。而你，V。”但丁回头恶狠狠地说，声音还带着小小的抖动，他火色的眸子燃烧着地狱的业火。

“如果让我发现你在撒谎，就算你是人类，我也会掏出你的心，然后融化掉你的每一寸内脏。”


	2. Chapter 2

“……但丁有自己的苦衷，V，你也别太怪罪他。”尼禄似乎犹豫了很久才说出这句话，他瞥着嘴，依旧有些不情愿为但丁开脱，“虽然他确实有的时候是个彻头彻尾他妈的混蛋，但是——我能够理解他当时的心情。”

“我没有……怪罪他的意思，尼禄。”维吉尔低着头，黑色的发丝随着动作轻轻摇晃，他翻了一页自己手上的书。依旧是那本布莱克的书籍，这些文字有能让他冷静下来的魔力，“相反，我非常理解他的感受。”

他们如今正在Devil May Cry的事务所里等待着，虽然不清楚但丁什么时候会回来，但两个人都心照不宣他回来的会非常快。女士们都率先离开去休整了，妮可走之前还在大声说着关于自己祖母和新武器手臂的事，蕾蒂则是沉浸在得到新火箭筒的喜悦中，翠西一路都在瞥着维吉尔看，而维吉尔也只能为自己的错误付出代价。如果翠西要揭发他，他没有任何办法阻拦她。

“你没有告诉他。”翠西那时说道，那是个肯定句，“有什么事出了差错。”

维吉尔用沉默作为自己的武器，他没有回答，把选择权留给了翠西。

“.……..或许，这样最好。”最后翠西叹了口深气，她环起胸，看向车外飞速略过的风景，“你也该去看看但丁真实的生活。如果以…那个人的身份，但丁永远都不会是真正的他自己。你们总该用某一种方式向彼此敞开心扉。”

维吉尔想到翠西的这句话，打从心底泛出一声冷笑。说实话，他对此不屑一顾。不管是但丁的真实，还是所谓敞开心扉。只要还可以利用，但丁对他来说就是有用的，反之则没有，仅此而已。维吉尔不在乎但丁在想什么，也不在乎他怎么生活。

不过……现在的情况确实有些棘手。维吉尔侧头，去看沙发上坐着的尼禄，尼禄似乎在嫌弃整个事务所的状态，不停因为各个地方的脏乱差而皱着鼻子。而维吉尔则靠在门旁，这个房间不能给他任何安全感，所以门旁的位置永远是最佳的，他可以及时的做出反应。

现在的情况真的很棘手，他似乎能做的事只有等待。维吉尔这么想着，用手再次触碰自己的胸口。力量和魔力理论上来说是可以自然恢复的，实在不行去狩猎些鲜血也可以滋养它。但维吉尔就怕他的力量被但丁摧毁得太彻底，他不得不用这副残破的身体去度过下半生，每天去经历人类的那些基本生理需求，那就太糟糕了。

但丁也是个麻烦，而且是个相当大的麻烦，在但丁面前如此软弱是最大的麻烦。但丁可以在任何一刻决定自己的生死，而自己无法摆脱这个命运，这种感受让他不舒服。是的，维吉尔愿意成为掌控者，他喜欢做好安排之后看一切平稳运行，但现在这种情况下，他似乎做不出任何的决定和安排。他能做的只有等待，和被但丁掌控。

这真是，天杀的，惹人厌恶。

“老实说，我还是第一次看到但丁那个样子。”尼禄揉了揉自己的头发，他叹气着说。他的旁边放着绯红女皇，“……那个王八蛋一直对所有事都游刃有余的样子，没少惹得我火大，但这次的事……就像是触动了他的核心一样，我反而有点，怎么说……不舒服。你真不该那么做的，V，那毕竟是他的哥哥。”

维吉尔又翻了一页书。尼禄是个好孩子，维吉尔愿意回应他的对话。“我确实别无选择，尼禄。”他当时已经处于消失的边缘了。

“我知道，我明白，我扛着你一路过来的，记得吗？但是……你至少应该跟但丁说一声，虽然我觉得你说了他也不会同意，但……”尼禄又挫败地揉了揉自己的头发，“这事真是他妈的一团糟。”

“他会好起来的。”维吉尔静静地回复，他也如此相信。

“.……..”尼禄张了张嘴，又闭上了，最后只是叹了一口深气，“……希望如此吧。”

他什么时候才能够逃脱但丁的魔爪？维吉尔想到这里就感到烦躁。他知道现在就算他逃走，但丁也有无数种方法找到他，而那个时候景象就不会那么好看了。没有力量，即使是在人间也寸步难行，他甚至逃不出但丁的事务所，真是该死。

真希望力量可以尽快回复，维吉尔合上书向盥洗室走去，他想试试自己是否能对刚得到的尤里森部分做些什么。

[其实也可以往好的方向想嘛，V。]当维吉尔看到盥洗室很明显被清理过时，他小小松了口气。格里芬突然开口道，他一定又听到自己的心声了，[你现在可以非常光明正大地找到他的弱点了，和他下次战斗就有更多胜算了嘛！]

[我在你心里是这么阴险的人么？]他才不屑用这样的方式赢取胜利，维吉尔关上了厕所的门，靠在了门扉上。他伸出了手，尝试着召唤自己的力量。

不过…..确实，他或许不该这么悲观，不该为人性面所掌控。维吉尔望着手心里慢慢汇集的淡蓝色力量，这么暗暗想着。他可以不把它称为被但丁掌控，反之，他可以叫它观察但丁。因为维吉尔心中一直有一个疑问，一个他无法解答的疑问，他在梦中无数次想要但丁告诉他答案，而现在或许就是绝佳的机会。

我们是双生子，那为什么偏偏是你如此强大，但丁？

我究竟搞错了什么？

维吉尔的眸子暗了暗，手中的力量甚至无法形成有效的形态，但那就已经累得维吉尔满头大汗。他剧烈咳嗽了几声，仰起头，把头靠在门上急速地喘息着，缓缓闭上了自己的眼睛。

[喂——没必要这么拼命吧，V？可不要在潜入游戏还没成功之前就把自己整挂掉了！这件事只能慢慢来，就算是维吉尔，被但丁毁成那个样子也不可能一天恢复哦？]

[这不是游戏。]看这个样子，应该一段时间都不可能恢复了，维吉尔甚至在怀疑它还能用。

[总之，咱们就装得不那么像维吉尔就好了，一贯的计划！但感觉但丁那小子这次绝对不会善罢甘休哎，果然还是能拖多久就拖多久然后逃走吧？我还是很能杀恶魔的哦，应该能帮——啊，说到恶魔。]

不需要格里芬提醒，维吉尔也感受到了强大恶魔力量的靠近。虽然他现在非常虚弱，拖着的这个病体残躯基本就是人类，感觉不到绝大多数魔物的活动。尽管如此，像是但丁这种强度的恶魔依旧让人无法忽视。就像是曾经的斯巴达之刃一样，它就算动也不动的伫立在那里，维吉尔也可以感应到它，并向它前行，就像是某种引导，或者引诱。

维吉尔没有轻举妄动。客厅里传来交谈声，应该是但丁和尼禄在交换着什么情况，并不能准确地听清他们在说什么。维吉尔依旧在平复着自己的呼吸，他抬起手抹了抹嘴角，是刚刚魔力透支时咳出的血。维吉尔棕色的眸子充满黑暗地盯着那抹鲜红，良久后，他抬起头来，一脸漠然地推门走了出去。

客厅里刹那噤声，维吉尔也视若妄闻，他依旧咳嗽着，拄着手杖踱步进入了客厅。

他抬头去看但丁，但丁同样也在盯着他看，那目光让维吉尔暗暗打了个寒噤。维吉尔从未见过但丁如此寒冷又漠然的目光，就好像是蛊毒一般的黑暗和绝望在但丁的眸子里旋转着，像一个令人窒息的深渊。在维吉尔的记忆里，但丁的眸子里总闪着某种光芒，兴奋的，狂妄的，甚至是痛苦的。而如今不同，但丁的眸子一片灰暗。

他恨他。这句话几乎是刺入了维吉尔的脑海。但丁恨他恨得要死。

“.…..总之，我已经解决了那些麻烦。”尴尬的沉默持续了许久，但丁才情愿撤开目光，看向尼禄。他应该已经冷静下来了，杀戮转移了他的注意力，语气没那么尖锐了，“但大门还没有关闭，咱们的善后工作还有很多。”

尼禄点了点头，很显然也因为气氛搞得不舒服，尴尬地不停转换着双脚的重心。但丁这个时候抽出手来，拿出了阎魔刀。“给，物归原主。”但丁把阎魔刀抛向尼禄，尼禄接住了，“别再随便丢东西了，小鬼。”

“这不是我的，但丁。”尼禄有些无措地拿着手中的阎魔刀，很显然，这把刀不可能再把他的手凭空变出来，维吉尔沉默地观察此刻的情况，“本来就是你给我的，还是你拿着比较妥当吧？”

“叫你拿着你就拿着！”但丁的声音立刻提高了，走了开。他似乎很不情愿和这把刀共处一室，甚至看都不想看到它。尼禄扭着眉头，又充满疑惑地看向手中的武士刀，他并不能明白这之后的沉重含义，“然后带它回家，要不然总有人虎视眈眈不属于自己的东西，你说是不是？”

果然，还是针对他吗，先不论阎魔刀究竟属不属于他……维吉尔在心里瞥了瞥嘴，他侧过头，并没有选择和但丁对视。

尼禄叹了口气，他当然知道但丁在说什么。“……听着，但丁，如果你需要更多时间冷静，可以让V住到我那里去。我会帮你看着他，你想做什么调查都没问题，没必要搞得这么剑拔弩张。”他尽力了。

“谢了，孩子，但这件事和你没关系。有些事情我必须亲自处理。”

是的，尼禄，你是个好孩子，但这不是你能够插手的事。维吉尔在内心中同意。如果但丁真的同意了尼禄的提议，那才让维吉尔感到奇怪，也会让维吉尔感到失望。有些事情本来就是独属于他们两兄弟的事，其他人都不能够插手。他们就是必须面对面的亲自分出胜负，不管他们变成什么样的身份，什么样的岁数。

尼禄后来还是离开了，离开的时候还带着一脸烦躁和茫然，他一直回着头，看着但丁关上了事务所的大门。他看起来绝不会就此放弃的样子。这一点，维吉尔想，确实有一点斯巴达血脉的样子。

所以，现在只剩下他们两个人了，维吉尔仔细地观察着但丁的一举一动。尼禄走了之后，整个室内就好像一下子被洒下了什么灰暗的东西，沉重又压抑在人的心头，连透进来的苍白阳光都看起来是在切割室内的空气，凝滞气氛。但丁依旧保持着关门的姿势，他垂着头，过长的白发遮住了他的表情。

维吉尔等待但丁先开口，这一等待就过去了很久。“你接下来一段时间没什么安排吧？”但丁终于开始移动了，他始终没有看维吉尔，语气陌生又带着一丝疲惫。

嗯？“…...我想没有。”维吉尔微微抬了抬眉，这个问题实在有些无关痛痒。

“很好。”但丁之后便没再说什么，他只是踏上楼梯，朝自己的卧室走去了。砰，轻轻地关门声，然后室内就只剩下维吉尔一个人。

[……啊？这就完了？]维吉尔沉默着，格里芬已经坐不住了，[我还以为他要发表什么惊世骇俗的演讲或者威胁呢，这算怎么回事？太敷衍了吧喂！有点仇敌之间的样子啊好不好！]

“.……..”维吉尔只是沉默着，他抬着头，一直瞪着但丁消失的方向，手杖握着的力度让他吃痛。

最后，维吉尔冷笑了起来。“仇敌？你弄错了。”维吉尔还在笑着，他依旧望着二楼但丁房间的方位，冷冷地说，“……我倒希望他能够一直这样子忽视我。”


	3. Chapter 3

【“生日快乐，我的孩子。”】

叮。那是璀璨的星光，那是爆炸前的超新星，刺眼的光芒在维吉尔的额头中心炸开，然后，绚烂的在黑夜中坠落。

维吉尔说不出话，他感觉自己的喉咙被抑住了，让他发不出任何声音。他只能够下落着伸出手，朝着那个方向伸出手去。金色的光芒，温暖的声音，带着春日午后风信子淡淡的香气。还有孩子们的笑声，如此清亮又快乐的笑声。维吉尔伸出手，他在坠落，而他急切地朝那个方向伸出手，想要大声呼喊，就像是想要得到救赎。

然而他触了底，猛地睁开眼睛。

头顶是有些发霉的天花板，斑点在昏暗间就像是侵袭而入的恶魔病毒。维吉尔瞪大着眼睛，剧烈地呼吸着，眼睛无神地望着天花板上那些纹路，等待自己战栗的身体慢慢平静下来。

“喂，你不要紧吧？你最近晚上总会这副鬼样子哦？脸色差得要死。”格里芬落在了沙发背上，歪过头观察着维吉尔的一举一动，“感觉不妙哎。”

噩梦。维吉尔落下伸出去的手，盖在了自己的脸上，用呼吸声代替了回答。

真是够了，本来收服这些使魔们的代价就是经历曾经的噩梦，这没有问题，维吉尔可以为了力量做出这个牺牲。但这个事务所明明什么也没有给他，却在加重自己的噩梦。维吉尔挣扎着坐起来，感觉腰酸背痛，睡在沙发上果然不是什么好选择。

天刚刚蒙蒙亮，整个世间都静谧着，只有早起的麻雀叽叽喳喳着，好奇地落在事务所窗外的树枝上，用歌声企图喊醒偷懒的阳光。偶尔有开着车灯的私家车飞驰而过，照亮事务所的黑暗，照亮桌前那张照片的玻璃反光，再如同飞鸟一般呼啸而过。

嘁，维吉尔的表情扭曲了一下。他别过头，像是个小孩子一样固执地不去看它。

他拿起歇在咖啡桌前的手杖。“我饿了。”他宣称，摇摇晃晃地站起来。但事实是，他不能再在这个事务所呆下去了，再坚持一秒，维吉尔觉得他会窒息，“出去买些东西吃吧。”

“话说但丁那小子，这几天根本没有出过房门哦？”维吉尔伸出胳膊，格里芬扇了扇翅膀落在了维吉尔肩头，两个人一起出了事务所的大门，“也没有偷偷在做什么的样子，他不是直接睡了几天的大觉吧？”

“很有可能。”维吉尔没什么兴趣地搭话，慢慢走在清晨的街道上，“就算是他，和尤里森对战也会损耗不少魔力。”

“没——劲！”格里芬抖了抖羽毛尖声说道，“刚开始看他那凶神恶煞的样子，还以为会有一场恶战呢！本大爷都已经准备好狠狠踢他的小屁股了！他扔了我两次，两次！！我早就想报这个仇了！”

“你没可能打败他吧。”维吉尔揉了揉自己的耳朵，这家伙实在太吵了。

“士气啊士气，最重要的是士气啊，V！你天天抱有着这样的想法怎么可能战胜他？可要有危机意识啊，他随时可能变脸然后碾死你哎！要我说啊，就应该趁现在主动出击！要是让他完全恢复过来，我们真的就完蛋了！”

要是会让你得手才怪了……毕竟那家伙是不会输的，但丁就是那种男人。维吉尔烦躁地叹了口气，因为清晨的寒冷耸了耸肩。他真的很想忽视这个问题的，但格里芬一直在提醒他，该说它是世界上最敬业还是最烦人的使魔呢，维吉尔有些焦躁着想。

但，确实，这几天他有些过于自由了。虽然但丁那天扔下了那样的狠话，听起来挺让人担心的，但实际操作起来的时候，他又似乎对他完全不感兴趣。如果维吉尔就这么一走了之，估计但丁也得好几天之后才能反应过来（虽然维吉尔现在还没有蠢到冒这种险）。大概等他彻底冷静下来就会放他走了吧，维吉尔想，估计那时候是杀红了眼，维吉尔完全有理由相信他的蠢弟弟会这样想一出是一出，过后又很快改变主意。

维吉尔本以为今天仍是风平浪静又毫无建树的一天，但等他回到事务所门前的时候，他敏感的意识到有什么变了。

似乎有什么人来了，但他无法感知到对方是谁。维吉尔谨慎地用手杖稍稍推开了一些门，从门缝中观察着室内的情况。他现在孱弱的身体相当容易吸引小恶魔（还有小流氓，简直就是维吉尔源源不断的移动金库），维吉尔并不觉得但丁会好心到会为了他处理这些麻烦。

正当维吉尔还在观察时，二楼传来了一系列激烈地砸门声，然后是年轻女孩尖锐地声音。“出来，但丁！我知道你在里面！！”女孩听起来气急败坏，“你不可能一辈子都躲着我！！”

这还......挺有趣的。维吉尔抬了抬眉，他推开大门走了进来，朝二楼看去。是一个金黄发的女孩，感受不到任何魔力的存在，是一个彻头彻尾的人类。

女孩听到开门声回过头来，然后疯狂摇起头来，扶着二楼的栏杆对维吉尔喊道。“哦，不，不，不！但丁今天不接任何委托！您请回吧！或者明天再来！他今天的行程已经满了！”

有趣，和但丁的组合就更有趣了。维吉尔小小地翘起嘴角，他审视着眼前的少女，将手杖环在怀里。“.…..我不是委托人。”维吉尔语气平淡地说，仰头回答。

“什——”少女瞪大了眼睛，似乎在消化这个信息。她转了转眼睛，然后皱起了眉头，“你也是但丁捡回来的？他这是又遇上什么麻烦了。”少女回头，又大声砸了下但丁的房门，“但这也不是你不接我电话的原因，臭老头！你就算要和满身刺青的家伙鬼混，你至少也要给我回个信息说你很忙，而不是无视我！”

[哇哦，毒舌的家伙，她好像把你认成了什么小混混了哦，V？真是嘴上不饶人唉。]格里芬在心灵层面上大声笑了起来，维吉尔冷哼了一声无视了它，[这家伙是但丁的什么人？看起来关系还蛮不错呢。]

[或许是朋友吧。]但丁看起来是朋友会很多的那种人，毕竟他是那种性格。维吉尔没什么表情的想着，看少女把所有的愤怒都发泄在那扇紧闭的门上，但丁一定是睡过头了。

最终，但丁还是不得不开门了。“饶了我吧，大小姐……”但丁大声地叹气，揉着一团乱的白发睡眼惺忪地说，“我真的不适合那种场合……”

“不！这是我的十八岁生日聚会，你必须去！”少女扯住了但丁的领口大声说，然后又发出嫌恶的声音抱怨，“哦上帝，你臭死了！你这是多少年没洗澡了！？赶快滚去洗个澡，然后立刻就跟我去聚会现场，现在！”

这真有趣，叱咤风云的最强恶魔猎人，所有恶魔听到他的名字都会瑟瑟发抖，却被区区一个人类呼来喝去，还一脸没有办法的样子。维吉尔发现这种反差相当有趣，是一种专属于但丁的愚蠢，对人类的这种在乎真是蠢得可笑。但丁几乎是被少女扯着往浴室走去，龇牙咧嘴的同时还不忘瞪了一眼在一旁看戏的维吉尔。

但丁不得不开始收拾自己，在梳头发的时候还在不停地叹气。少女在他洗完澡之后就一直站在浴室门口抱怨，抱怨他是怎么不接她的电话，不回复她的信息，不理会她的拜访，还尽跑去做愚蠢又危险的事。“事务所几个月停水停电！”少女声音相当尖锐，和格里芬有的一拼，维吉尔又揉了揉耳朵，“你又搞这一套！你是会间歇冬眠还是怎么着？我从来没见过像你这么不爱惜自己的人！”

“我要杀了莫里森。”但丁低低嘟囔着，给胡子上打满了泡沫。

“哦是吗？就因为他担心你，把这些事告诉了我？”少女反击道，“听着，但丁，你可以拒绝别人对你的关心，但是你至少别让人担心你！看看你这个样子，我要是今天不过来，你是不是都要烂在自己卧室里了？还有你！”少女说着说着就回头朝维吉尔喊道。

哇哦，这女孩真是气炸了啊。维吉尔连忙举起双手，一副‘这和我无关’的表情，但这没有阻挠少女的怒火。“你就不能劝劝他吗？他好歹也是帮过你的，是不是？你出现在这里一定是因为他也帮过你，对吧？然后你暂时无家可归？”女孩瞪着维吉尔，呼哧呼哧地呼吸了一会，“.…..你叫什么名字？”

“无名小卒就没必要了解那么多吧，帕蒂。”这是但丁从开始被训之后正式说的第一句话，剃完胡子的他看起来年轻了不少，整张脸也神采奕奕起来。但他暗淡又疲惫的眸子却一直没有变过，维吉尔没什么表情地看着但丁戒备的目光，“等我换身衣服，咱们就出发。”

“这是什么意思，无名小卒？！”名为帕蒂的少女皱着眉头，朝但丁离开的背影大声喊道，又转头端详了一会维吉尔，“.…..你们吵架了？”帕蒂最后疑惑地问。

[哦，大小姐，那可比吵架严重多了！]格里芬大声嘲笑道，很显然，这个女孩愚蠢的行为已经成为了维吉尔和他的使魔绝佳的笑料。维吉尔只是勾着笑容，不发一言，[不过你那纯洁的小小心灵估计根本没办法承受你死我亡这种词汇吧？估计看到恶魔还会尖叫出来！不过别担心啦，你那尖锐的声音也会吓到恶魔的，因为真的吵到爆炸哎！]

[你真的有资格说人家吗。]

“走吧，帕蒂。”但丁适时地从卧室里重新出现了，他依旧穿了身红色的大衣，不过换了另外一件。维吉尔不知道他究竟有多少红色的大衣，真是无趣的偏好，“你，也跟着一起来。”走过维吉尔的时候，但丁看也没看他的勾了一下手，像在招呼一只小狗。

维吉尔转了转眼睛，看了眼帕蒂。“我不确定……这是否合适。”维吉尔微微歪过头，谨慎地说。他可不想去什么小女孩的生日聚会，还以为他终于能够一个人单独呆会了，但很显然，但丁不想放过他。

但丁这次看向他了，目光可比看向帕蒂时要冷多了，他的声音相当不容置疑。“你必须在我的监视下，别想打什么鬼主意。”但丁眯起眼睛不善地说，寒冷爬上了维吉尔的脊背，“没人想听你的想法，跟上。”

虽然维吉尔很想反驳他，挑衅他，他在他睡着的时候已经几乎把整个镇子都逛了个遍，但又想到，或许整个镇子都在但丁的魔力监视下，不太确定但丁是否已经强到这个地步的维吉尔犹豫地保持了安静。但这种不爽感一直在他胃里盘旋，但丁从来不敢这么跟他说话，哪天维吉尔要是恢复了魔力，他一定要用阎魔刀把但丁捅个对穿，而且不止一次。

但现在维吉尔弹尽粮绝，寄人篱下，只能勉强低头。“……打扰了，可爱的小姐。”维吉尔朝帕蒂颔首行礼，语气优雅有礼。帕蒂虽然还是满脸疑惑，但似乎维吉尔绅士的行动让帕蒂心情变好了些，她跑跑跳跳地跟上了但丁，环上了但丁的胳膊。

无聊至极。维吉尔冷冷地望着他们的背影，咔得一声关上了身后的房门。


	4. Chapter 4

生日聚会就跟维吉尔想得一样无趣，这东西从小时候他就受够了。维吉尔还有着模糊的记忆，当时镇子上有哪个孩子过了生日聚会，伊娃拉着他们一起去参加，让他们玩得开心。哦，当然了，但丁永远都是玩得开心的那一个，维吉尔只能不停从头发上把那些彩带和亮片都拨弄下来，因为这实在是太蠢了，愚蠢至极。

任凭世界怎么变迁，这东西倒是从来没有变过，维吉尔小时候连自己的生日聚会都懒得参加，更别说现在了。维吉尔面无表情地抬起手，低垂着眼眉把头发上的彩带拨了下来，看着那些彩色的幼稚撒了满地，被人随意践踏。

[老天爷，我发誓！如果让我再听到更多女孩的尖锐笑声，我就用雷电把这个地方整个炸穿！！]格里芬在脑海里大声抱怨，罕见的，维吉尔这一次有些倾向它这么做，[这是她们攻击恶魔的方式吗？把恶魔们活生生烦死？]

维吉尔把更多的彩带从头上扫下来。[……只是一群愚蠢的凡人罢了。]他把书短暂地按在胸前，谨防眼前两个女孩你追我打时波及到他可怜的诗集。等女孩们跑远时，他又重新把书摊开，[没必要和她们置气。]

不过，也不算全无收获，他还是观察到一些有趣的细节。维吉尔将书盖在脸上，有目光斜睨着身旁离他不近不远的但丁。虽然很有可能是因为年龄差距，但丁没有和这些年轻人玩到一起去。不过在维吉尔的印象里，但丁怎么样也应该是这群孩子里受欢迎的爱玩大叔才对，毕竟帕蒂那个女孩看起来也蛮喜欢他的。但现在看起来，这些孩子们没有人在乎他，他也不在乎这些孩子。

但丁沦落到和他一起靠在墙边远离人群，这还真是性格的大转变，他甚至在发呆。维吉尔想到这里，小小地抬起了眉。但丁到这里之后就一直在发呆，不像维吉尔至少拿了本书打发时间，但丁只是选择了一个地方站着，环起胸来，然后开始发呆。

但丁发呆时眼神是空洞的，里面什么都没有，没有欢乐，也没有悲伤，一潭死水。他的灵魂似乎去了另外一个维度，一个维吉尔不知道，也没兴趣了解的地方。只有缓慢平稳的呼吸和随呼吸起伏的白色发丝证明但丁还活着。除此之外，但丁更像是一个雕塑，被光线完美的切割着肢体的线条和光影，至于雕塑是什么情绪，一切全看欣赏者如何解读。

他是如此与人群格格不入。

他世界中的时间是静止的，直到有人闯入了进来。“嘿，但丁！”帕蒂喊着小跑了过来，她头上还带着寿星的小尖帽子，开心得脸颊泛红。维吉尔看但丁眨了眨眼睛，回过神来，他看向帕蒂，“我记得你爱吃这个，对吧？特意为你准备的！”帕蒂将手中的东西递给但丁，然后又塞给了维吉尔一份，“你也有份！玩得开心些！”

[哦，是的，小小姐，我们玩得可真是“开心”！]格里芬大声抱怨道，而维吉尔只是默默接过了帕蒂手里的东西，和但丁一模一样的东西，维吉尔不认识的食物。

似乎是凉的，维吉尔拿手指试探着触碰了一下杯壁，就听但丁用和刚才的状态毫不相同的语调夸张地感叹。“我的老天爷，帕蒂！你真是长大了，已经会记得把草莓芭菲留给我了！呜呜呜，你永远不知道我有多感动！”但丁的语气欢快了些许多，他装哭了一会，然后笑得眼睛弯成了月牙，朝着手里的食物闪着星星眼。

帕蒂跟着笑了，摇了摇头。“他就是个幼稚鬼，还很记仇。”帕蒂对维吉尔笑着说，“吃他一次芭菲，他能记一辈子。”

“那可是我还完欠债之后唯一能够享受的芭菲！你能够想象那对我来说有多奢侈吗？”

“你就不能少欠点账吗，笨蛋！”帕蒂说道，突然身后有女孩喊她的名字，她忙回头应了一声，“享受你们的芭菲！”帕蒂抬头亲了亲但丁的面颊，笑着跑了开。

虽然说让他享受这个食物……维吉尔盯了一会跑走的那个身影，然后便焦躁地看着手中的食物。人类的食物千奇百样，虽然应该是没有毒的，但到底应该怎么正确地吃，这个问题一直都是维吉尔无法解决的难题。思考了一阵子，维吉尔选择了最安全的做法。“喏。”他把食物让给了但丁，“你看起来…...很喜欢这个。”

但丁抬起眼眸，蓝金色的眸子短暂瞥了一下维吉尔，便又移了开。“.…..不了。”但丁的声线又变回了冷淡，而且冷淡得过了头，“聚会上不拿些什么吃很无礼。”

[敌意很强啊，这家伙。]格里芬在旁边评头论足，不过这根本不需要格里芬说。维吉尔只好收回了手，暗暗学着但丁的样子去吃。似乎是用勺子舀着吃的，好险，差一点就一口啃下去了。维吉尔也拿出勺子，有模有样地学着但丁舀了一大勺，放进了嘴里。

好冰！

维吉尔觉得自己的脑子“嗡”的一声，甜度炸弹就在自己嘴里炸开了花，加上冰度，那感受直接就朝维吉尔的大脑蹿去。他人类的躯体相当脆弱敏感，让维吉尔的脸一阵扭曲，连忙扶住了自己的头。他都不知道这东西是冷得让他不适，还是甜得让他不适，但他很确定，自己这辈子都不会吃这东西第二口。

等那股不适的感受过去时，维吉尔发现但丁几乎是用一种嘲笑的表情抬眉望着他。“.…..你在学我吃芭菲？”但丁语气中带着半分疑惑，半分调笑，那让维吉尔的胃里又一阵翻滚。

“.………..”这绝对是维吉尔人生中最侮辱的一刻，“.…..我很少吃甜食。”他最后只能干巴巴的解释，心里第无数次诅咒自己脆弱的身体。

“哈！”但丁爽快地笑了一声，被逗乐了。

但丁心情似乎好了些，不知道是因为草莓芭菲的原因，还是因为维吉尔吃瘪的原因，不过哪一种都让维吉尔感到不爽。他不快地把草莓芭菲扔到一边，展开了书去读，打算把整个生日宴会发生的一切都当做不存在。

但丁又舀了一大勺冰激凌放在嘴里，看着屋子里其他热闹的人群。“.…..我让莫里森去调查过你了。”大概是因为这短暂的好心情，但丁说出了更多的话，他就跟随便聊天一样的开口，维吉尔心里紧了紧，“莫里森给我带回来了消息，没有哪个恶魔猎人知道你这么一号人。”

“.……..”果然，但丁这几天也不全是睡大觉么，他早该预料到的。维吉尔谨慎地没有回答，等待着但丁继续说下去。

“虽然你给我们的名字一定是假名，但使用使魔的恶魔猎人可不多。”但丁说道这里的时候，眸子斜看了过来，与维吉尔四目相视。那双金蓝色眸子中包含着太多负面情绪了，憎恨，警惕，厌恶，陌生，冷漠，他们都被但丁小心压抑着，但目光不会骗人。那双瞳眸就像是在咆哮，长啸着想要把维吉尔生吞活剥，“但没有一个人听说过你，你就好像是突然出现的一样，专门为此而来。”

你究竟有什么目的？没有说出口的话在空气中振聋发聩，哪怕是聚会嘈杂的人声都压不住这句话的轰响。维吉尔的心跳开始加快，他目不转睛地盯着眼前的书籍，感觉到了魔力的绝对压制。

我的目的？尽管如此，维吉尔在心里也自嘲般的冷笑起来。我的目的就是离开这里，离开你，离得越远越好。如果你就此放过我，你可能都不会再见到我，你像条狗一样尽职尽守保护的人类世界也不会伤到一丝一毫。我会找一个地方去补充魔力，慢慢修复，然后再从长计议。

但，不，他不能这么告诉但丁，哪怕维吉尔很想就这么和但丁撕破脸，但他可不是头脑发热的呆子。“………”相反的，他只是低垂下目光，睫毛轻眨，再次用悠长又优雅的声调念起了布莱克的诗，“…….小羔羊我要告诉你，他的名字跟你的一样，他也称他自己是羔羊。”

“我是个小孩你是羔羊，咱俩的名字跟他一样。”

我已经回答你了，弟弟，只是你太笨太傻，听不懂罢了，你总是听不懂我说的话。维吉尔抬头看向但丁，但丁皱着眉，茫然地盯着他看，那无知的表情让维吉尔哼笑出一声鼻音，啪得一声合上了书。

我从一开始，就已经把一切都告诉过你了。

“.…..美丽的女士正在举办她的生日聚会。”维吉尔笑着说道，他微微歪头示意，黑色的发丝垂到一边，“何必用如此严肃的话题破坏这一切呢，你说是不是？”

但丁暗暗咬了咬牙，表情又冷了一层。他撤开了目光，遵从了维吉尔的建议。气氛暂时安定了下来。维吉尔的心还剧烈地跳着，他努力让这副吓坏了的身躯冷静下来。真是难看啊，维吉尔冷冷地想。

他们又沉默了下来，彼此怀着不同的心思，在喧闹活泼的聚会中就像是两幅肖像画，或是被时间放逐了生命的可怜人。延时摄影一般的阳光在他们身旁略过，又静静走开，爬上了每一个笑容温暖人们的肩头。而他们，注定被遗弃在那阳光与黑暗交错的暗影中，静静沉寂。

终于，但丁又开口了，他的草莓芭菲还有一半没有吃完，已经化了。“……你能感觉到他么？”

维吉尔回过神来，他瞥了一眼但丁。但丁的目光又陷入空洞中了，问出这话时就像一句呓语。

“你指什么？”

“我还能指什么？当然是被你吸收了的那个家伙。”说出这句话时，但丁的呼吸稍稍停了一瞬，他急吸了一口气，“.….维吉尔，你能感受到他么？什么都好。”

他这是什么意思？维吉尔蹙起了眉，一时没有想出回应。[……喂喂喂，不是吧，他不是真的以为维吉尔是活生生藏在你的体内吧？那好诡异好不好？]格里芬适时地跳出来吐槽，[想想都觉得鸡皮疙瘩要掉下来了！他问出这个问题本身就让人觉得匪夷所思！！]

“.…..”维吉尔小心翼翼地选择着语言，“.…..维吉尔已经死了，我以为你清楚这一点。”

“我当然清楚。”但丁的语气加重了，他瞪了一眼维吉尔，“我想问的是……你吞了他的魔力，对吧？你能感受到他吗，我指的是，魔力？”

维吉尔一直蹙着眉头。“但丁，你在打败他的时候，已经把他的魔力耗尽了。”他实际上并不清楚但丁在问什么，“……我回收的只是我的魔力。”

“耗尽？我可不这么认为。”但丁冷笑了一声，他的语气开始变得不善，“这不就是你一直的目的吗？你吞了维吉尔，因为你想获得他的魔力。那可真是一顿大餐，你可以用它做任何事。只要你恢复过来，没有人是你的对手了，难道不是如此吗？不要在这里跟我装傻。”

[哇哦，他的脑洞真大，我喜欢。]格里芬在旁暗暗赞叹，而维吉尔则皱着眉头，觉得但丁逻辑不通。他的想法有一个致命的漏洞。

“.…..就算你说的是真的，他也不过是你的手下败将。”维吉尔静静地回复，“你又有什么好担心的呢。”

但丁沉默了下来，有那么一瞬间，甚至都听不到他呼吸的声音。维吉尔等了一阵子，以为这没头没尾的话题已经结束了。然而，但丁的方向突然传来一声巨响，声音大到维吉尔吓了一跳，胡闹的青年们也立刻噤了声，一脸惊恐地朝这边看来。

但丁瞪着维吉尔，声音沙哑得像是流浪了好久的旅人。“你没有资格这么说他。”他咬着牙低低咆哮道，草莓芭菲的玻璃杯碎了，里面化掉的冰激凌淋了一地。被他重重放芭菲杯的五斗橱柜也裂了，嘎巴嘎巴的摇摇欲坠。

维吉尔惊讶地瞪着但丁看，而但丁只是拂袖而去，所有人都在朝他行注目礼。他没有离开，却跑去了更远的角落里一个人呆着，表情阴郁地看起来不像他。

[……妈耶，你还是别恭维他了，他就是个炸药桶啊。]格里芬语气中还有一丝后怕，[看起来‘维吉尔’三个字就是他一个开关，不管说好的坏的他都会炸。咱们以后还是别踩雷了，就用‘神秘人（You know who）’来称呼维吉尔算了，简直跟个禁词一样！]

[我没有在恭维他。]维吉尔依旧盯着远远地但丁看，人群慢慢又动了起来，但丁则又开始发呆。他总是在发呆，盯着某一个点，表情呆滞。

维吉尔面无表情地垂下了浅绿色的眸子。

[……我只不过是在阐述事实。]


	5. Chapter 5

喀吧，喀吧，蓝色的魔力在他的手心里如同电流一般挣扎闪烁着，把黑暗中维吉尔的脸照得影影绰绰。维吉尔聚精会神的盯着那团明明暗暗的蓝火，调动着全身能量去聚集它。魔力的光芒确实持续的久了一些，但很快又啪的一声熄灭了。

维吉尔扶着洗脸池大声喘息，他低着头，大汗淋漓。

[魔力恢复得比想象中慢好多啊。]格里芬在一旁评价，维吉尔颤抖的手死死抓着洗脸池的边缘，[这已经快一个月了吧，才到这个地步？]

[毕竟只能吃人类的食物。]维吉尔拧开水龙头，清洗了脸和手，[没有血，仅靠自身来恢复的话，是会慢上很多。]

他的面容也没有任何变化，维吉尔凑近镜子，仅凭着月光依稀去辨认自己现在的脸。骨瘦嶙峋，面颊凹陷，眼下的黑青依旧没什么变化，目光中也全是疲惫。他稍稍撩起自己乌黑色的头发，观察自己惨白的皮肤和浮于表面的青筋。格里芬说得没错，这副身体看着就是一个活不长的病秧子。

维吉尔叹了口气，放下了自己的头发。不是说他不着急，但现在这个状况确实不好去寻找鲜血。不管是人类或者恶魔的血都能够给维吉尔得到补充，但但丁就像阴影一样笼罩在维吉尔心头，让他不敢轻举妄动。狩猎人类一定是不可能的，但即使是狩猎恶魔，维吉尔也不觉得但丁会不怀疑，让他放手去做。

这就是弱小，无法决定自己做任何事，维吉尔冷冷地想着。低声下气，羸弱无力，战战兢兢。

他心情不快地推开了厕所的门往外走去，事务所里也是一片漆黑，仅能靠着窗外路灯和月光依稀分辨出一些物品的形状。维吉尔拄着手杖走过来，所幸他已经适应这种黑暗了，也熟悉了事务所的布局，他慢慢坐回了沙发里。

不是说但丁出去了，也不是说但丁没钱交电费（不过他似乎确实不打算交），但丁好像只是适应了黑暗。他不喜欢开灯，喜欢把自己沉浸在完全的黑暗中静静坐着。如果维吉尔去开灯，但丁过一会又会站起来自己去关掉，一来二去，维吉尔也懒得和他继续玩开灯关灯游戏。

是的，但丁最近会出现在客厅里了，如果前两周他总是缩在自己的卧室里不知所踪，那现在他就是缩在了客厅的椅子里。他可以在那里呆上一整天，就双脚翘在木桌上，手里拿着同一本杂志翻来覆去的翻，然后再把杂志盖在脸上睡觉，他可以很多天就重复这几个动作，再偶尔点上一块外卖披萨潦草充饥。

刚开始维吉尔以为但丁是在给他作秀，专门用这种无所事事和百无聊赖的表象来让维吉尔确信他在背地里什么都没做，但维吉尔很快意识到，但丁根本没必要作秀给他看。他就是什么都没有做，把调查这件事全都推给了莫里森，然后自己在这里睡大觉。快一个月了，没有人来找他，他也没有找任何人。他就是一个人，和这所屋子，这就是但丁所拥有的全部。

但丁也在忽视他，刻意的忽视他。他不跟他说话，不去看他，就好像维吉尔根本不存在。他看杂志，他点披萨，他去卫生间又出来，从来没有和维吉尔说过一句话，也没有问维吉尔任何事。

如果但丁的计划是把他无聊死，那他是没办法赢的，他大概是忘了维吉尔其实更喜静。维吉尔这样想着，摸索着整理了一下咖啡桌上的书，很多是从图书馆借的，这是他最近打发时间的方式。

但或许……但丁的计划里本来就没有他，他还是不要把自己想得太重要比较好，毕竟对于但丁来说，现在的他就是陌生人。维吉尔思考着。但如果但丁的计划里没有他，但丁的计划又是什么呢，维吉尔无从知晓。

他既没有定时锻炼，也没有保养武器，更没有调用自己的魔力去做任何事，而且这似乎是一种常态。就是这样懒惰的但丁，究竟是怎么赢了为了力量不惜一切的自己？维吉尔越来越搞不明白了。

咔嚓，咔嚓，办公桌那边传来的声响吸引了维吉尔的注意力，他看了过去。

[恶，他又来了。]连脑海里的格里芬都不满意地砸着嘴抱怨，[如果他现在摔倒在垃圾桶旁边，我一定会把他认成彻头彻尾的失败者的，然后还会一脚像垃圾一样踹开。恶！甚至都不会用脚！他会脏了我的漂亮爪子！]

他又喝酒了，维吉尔皱了皱鼻子，闻到了空气中蔓延的酒味。没有特别重，不像有几天晚上那样，那几个晚上维吉尔以为但丁要喝死自己。维吉尔那时候没有阻拦，也没有搭话，因为他知道酒精会令人变蠢，而对他的弟弟来说一定是变得更冲动。对于未知的可能伤害，维吉尔还是能避免就避免，所以他只是坐在沙发上，冷眼看着但丁一瓶又一瓶的把酒灌下去，然后咕哝几句谁也听不懂的话倒在那里，活像一条丢了家的流浪狗。

今天则不太一样，但丁喝酒了，但没有喝到那个程度。但他一定半醺了，因为他已经开始会自己咯咯笑了。他哑着嗓子笑着，声线又低又富有磁性，偶尔会哼出一首没有调子的曲子。他就一遍遍哼着那首曲子，拿着剪子，剪着杂志上的漂亮美女画片。

[猥琐大叔！]格里芬尖锐地评价，[那些美女们是做错了什么，要成为你意淫的对象啊！哦，不！不要把披萨广告也剪下来！！不要让我把披萨和其他东西联系在一起！你天天吃披萨的时候都在想什么啊！！救命！这家伙太颓了，V，他没救了！他真的没救了！！]

格里芬还在聒噪着，维吉尔则感觉越来越烦躁。是的，每当这个时候他就会非常烦躁，但他一直忍耐着，因为即使但丁烂醉如泥，也可以把现在的他轻易捏碎。但刚刚在厕所里那些徒劳的尝试加重了这一切。这一个月，他小心翼翼，战战兢兢，尽可能的克制自己，但魔力的恢复几乎没有起色，而这一切都是但丁造成的。而这个人，这个叫做但丁的人，这个叫做但丁的，本该是他弟弟的人，却在这里喝得烂醉，剪下美女画片，每天翻看杂志，足不出户，是个十足十的废物。

他输给了这个人，想到这里，维吉尔的烦躁转化为了熊熊怒火。

维吉尔瞪着但丁晃着站了起来，手里拿着那些剪得乱七八糟的画片朝墙边走去。维吉尔的目光就像冷剑一般，一针针扎在但丁身上，但但丁毫无自知。他仍半眯着眼睛，享受地哼着歌打开了胶水的盖子。他的眸子昏黄又灰暗，在黑暗中毫无光亮，似乎短时间苍老了几十岁，连站都站不稳。他给一个画片上涂满胶水，啪的一声贴在了墙上，和其他画片凑在一起。

维吉尔克制着，克制着，因为这不是个好主意，因为但丁活成什么样其实和他根本没关系，他也不在乎。但他克制着，克制着。

他的克制终有极限。

“.…..这就是传奇恶魔猎人的日常生活吗？”维吉尔最终还是说出来了，他狠狠攥着自己的手杖，慢悠悠地语气中充满了讽刺，“可真是让我……大开眼界。”

哼歌的声音停止了，但丁猛地转过身来，力度快到他自己踉跄了一下，撞在了墙上。但丁看向维吉尔的方向，似乎愣了一会，然后张开了一个大大的笑容。“哦，嗨！原来你还在那里，我都把你忘了！哈哈哈！”他左右晃着撑起自己，和维吉尔对上目光，“等等，你刚才说什么？”

[啊啊啊，那个，V——]格里芬企图阻止维吉尔，但维吉尔无法控制住自己，这就是他该死的人性，他无法控制住他。“我说你。”维吉尔慢悠悠，但声音冷酷地开口，“可笑至极。”

但丁沉默了一会，然后爆发出了一阵狂笑。“哦，哦，我知道了，我知道那个语气。”他捂着额头笑得抽搐，食指晃来晃去指着维吉尔，“你对我失望了，是不是？啊呀，传奇猎人但丁不该是这个样子呀！他不是个大英雄吗！”但丁捏起嗓子尖声地学到。

“要我说？滚！你管我什么样子！”但丁摇摇晃晃地朝这边靠近，他攻击道，然后打了个酒嗝。维吉尔也站了起来，全身紧绷，“随便把我幻想成什么样子，然后就希望我那样做？你是我妈吗，我凭什么要满足你的期待？”

这个人战胜了他，就是这个人战胜了他，巨大的侮辱感和耻辱感倾盆而下，让维吉尔的脸颊火一般的燃烧。他感觉自己被羞辱了，他过去的所有努力一文不值，他的痛苦，他的自我厌恶，他的挣扎全部都一文不值。因为他努力活下去，努力想要获得力量，却被这个废物一而再，再而三的击败，甚至险些殒命。他甚至为了战胜他，不惜将自己分为了人性和魔性，那是他临死前唯一的执念。他想要战胜他，他不能以败者的身份死去，因为他的弟弟但丁是世界上最厉害的传奇猎人。但事实上呢？他努力的对象却是为了这个，为了眼前这个无赖。

“.…..你比我想的，还要不堪。”维吉尔感觉有些反胃了，他咬着牙冷冷地说，莹绿色的眸子里淋下了墨，沾染了此生相伴的所有黑暗，“命运偏偏选择了你，真是天大的笑话。”

[那个，V，还是——] “选择我？命运选择了我？”但丁的声音盖过了格里芬虚弱地劝说，但丁似乎觉得这是世界上最可笑的事，他又大笑了几声，毫无章法的魔力就在他的身旁环绕，“看来你很想要啊？你想要这些力量，你想取代我成为传奇猎人？有能耐你就来拿走啊？你以为我真的想要吗？你想要你拿去啊？”

维吉尔对酒醉后的但丁失望透顶。他瞪大着眼睛，不停摇头，感觉寒意顺着脚底爬了上来，浸湿了他的四肢百骸。他不认识他的弟弟了，虽然事实上他从未真正了解过他，他与他几十年都没再真正相处过。但就是在这一刻，维吉尔突然感觉，他不认识眼前这个男人，他不知道这个叫但丁的人任何事。

“……维吉尔怎么可能输给你这样的家伙？”维吉尔全身泛冷，他摇着头，近乎绝望地喃喃道。他不是在问但丁，而是在问他自己。他怎么可能输给他？怎么可能？维吉尔的大脑开始咆哮，如果说但丁有什么东西他没有，他搞错了什么东西，他可以接受。但取胜的秘诀就是疯狂和无序吗，就是堕落吗？那这个世界究竟怎么了？

“为什么？我来告诉你，因为维吉尔就他妈的是个傻逼！”维吉尔的话准确踩了但丁的雷，让但丁野兽一般的咆哮道。

咚！一声巨响，是什么被打碎了的声音。维吉尔软弱的身躯应激反应的打了个颤，他暂时被但丁震住了，而但丁似乎没有停下来的意思。东西被砸翻的声音，被毁坏的声音，摔碎的声音在黑暗中层出不穷。但丁爆发了，把所有近段时间压抑的沉默全部咆哮出来。“一遍遍地跑出来送死，说着狗屁不通的道理，听不进别人说话，然后又消失的无影无踪！留下来一堆烂摊子让别人处理，拍拍屁股就走人了！就是他妈的蠢货，傻子，傻逼！”每说出一个骂人的词，但丁手上的东西就被砸在地上一次，他一定变为魔人形态了，火焰将他的身躯照得血红，“活该去死！他他妈怎么不再死透一点！去死，去死，去死！！！”

啪！有什么东西扔在了维吉尔旁边的墙上，那东西瞬间炸裂开来，碎片四溅，维吉尔的脸也被碎片波及，划出一道长长的血口子。维吉尔只能够瞪着但丁血红色的身影，暂时做不出其他反应。

“额，那个那个，但丁啊，你你你，你冷静一下。”格里芬赶忙跑出来圆场，因为看事态发展，但丁马上就要把怒火发泄到现在的维吉尔身上了，他可经不起狂怒但丁的攻击。格里芬挡在维吉尔身前，“知道啦，我们知道啦，我们知道你很生气，我们也不理解你和你哥哥的什么恩怨情仇的，听不懂你在说什么啦！但是，啊，还是要提醒一下哦，是你自己杀了你哥哥，跟V可没什么关系哦。”

“V只是个……怎么说，捡漏的！对，咳，捡漏的。”甚至格里芬都紧张了起来，它咳嗽了一声，紧张地语无伦次，“V那会都要死了，然后你看嘛，你把维吉尔杀掉了，维吉尔马上就死了，那魔力放在那也没用，所以V就赶快吞掉啦！就是这样哦，V就做了这一件事，他只是想活下来，然后就被你绑来啦，从头到尾都和他没关系哦。你发脾气别伤及无辜哦。”

下一瞬间，整个屋子里只剩下但丁剧烈的呼吸声。维吉尔能听到自己心跳的震动，但他更多是在因为刚才但丁的话而大脑一片空白。他的弟弟几乎从不在他的面前这样情绪爆发，他会说出这些话，是的，但会用的是调笑的语气，而不是这样子的，这种杜鹃啼血似的方法，就好像他真的……在乎。

“.………..”红色的火焰熄灭了，寒冷冻得人灵魂都在发颤，“.…..我杀了维吉尔。”但丁的语气微微发抖，他声音沙哑，语气空洞。

还没看出气氛的格里芬还在不停肯定。“对对对，是你杀的，不是V杀的。”

“是我杀的。”但丁呆立在那里，跟着重复，就像是疯魔一般的呓语。

所有人都在静止着，直到但丁发出一声反胃的声响。他捂着嘴朝卫生间冲去，然后全都宣泄了出来。他吐得非常激烈，那声音听着让人非常不适，夹杂着啜泣一般的声音远远地传来。维吉尔只是站在那里，他呆呆地望着眼前的狼藉，脑中依旧是完全空白的。

“呼！刚才好险！差点就要被搞死了，幸好本大爷反应快！”格里芬叽叽喳喳地声音如今也越发遥远起来，维吉尔有些抓不住自己的思维，只感觉全身都僵在了那里，动弹不得。

爱哭鬼！维吉尔的耳边突然就响起久远以前自己的声音。那时候的他那么愤怒，而但丁在哭，但丁一直在哭，而自己气得头都要炸了。他甚至不记得是因为什么事，但是那些话就像是砸进了自己的脑子里。哭什么哭！既然是你自己选择这样做，你就不要后悔！哭什么哭！

爱哭鬼！爱哭鬼！爱哭鬼！爱哭鬼！

维吉尔的身体突然动了起来，他受够了。格里芬疑惑的声音还在身后，但是维吉尔只想赶快离开这个鬼地方，他真是受够了。他打开了事务所的大门，任凭冷风如同尖刺一般扎满自己的全身。

砰得一声，维吉尔重重摔上了门。他离开了，将门后的一切都扔在了身后。


	6. Chapter 6

维吉尔发起了低烧。

这件事坦白来说是他自己的错。他还是低估了这副身体的孱弱，在凌晨跑出去的时候并没有思考过多后果的问题。毕竟他也没有给自己买一身更合身也更保暖的衣服，依旧是那一身有些朋克风的衣服加上凉鞋，那在凉风阵阵的夜晚可没有什么帮助，何况他还漫无目的地在街上漫步了一段时间。等到他感觉到冷的时候，他已经在止不住发抖了。

抢劫了几个小混混才终于把钱凑齐，维吉尔抵达酒店的时候已经在牙齿打颤了。那时候天已经亮起来了，维吉尔紧紧环抱着自己，还在询问着酒店前台基本问题时，但丁就出现了。但丁全副武装，脸色微微泛白，进酒店的时候一只手还搭在魔剑但丁上，似乎做好了战斗的准备。维吉尔倒没有打架的打算（虽然如果他现在是最强状态，他一定要把但丁揍进泥里），所以只是瞥了但丁一眼。但丁朝他痞笑着眨了下眼，那表情像是在说“抓住你啦。”

就好像昨天晚上经历爆发和崩溃的人不是他

事务所里的残骸也被收拾得很妥当，莫里森示意工人们把破碎的家具都搬走，看起来习以为常。“……但丁，你又开始了。”他摘下帽子，叹了口气，朝维吉尔点头行礼，维吉尔也优雅地颔首。

但丁瘫在椅子里，在杂志后面发出一声不爽地呻吟。“少说两句吧，莫里森。”但丁把杂志从脸上摘下来，“我还在因为你泄密给帕蒂的事生着气呢。”

“那女孩是真的关心你，你也该找机会出去转转。”莫里森把帽子压在胸口，看工人把新的家具搬了进来，几乎和旧得一模一样，“……至少家具能幸免于难，欠款也能减少一倍。”

“哦，当然，因为一场粉红色的生日聚会正是我现在最需要的，真是谢谢你了。”但丁懒洋洋地翻着白眼。他捂着头坐直，脸还是惨白色的。

“总之，这些钱也都加在你的欠款上。”莫里森指着但丁说，但丁发出一声夸张的痛苦声音，就像他的心碎了。

这件事似乎就这么结束了，无始无终，但维吉尔知道并不是如此。哪怕但丁回到了最开始的状态，忽视维吉尔的存在，在椅子上装木头人一整天，喝酒然后发酒疯，维吉尔知道这件事也一定只是被压抑了，就像自己那不轻不重的感冒：刻意忽视它的存在，不去寻找解决方法，寄托它能够凭空消失。

它没有消失，维吉尔反倒病得越来越重。

等尼禄再次和他们见面的时候，他的低烧已经连续了好几天。“你没事吧？”尼禄天蓝色的眸子奇怪地上下打量他。

“我感觉，这句话应该问你。”尼禄的情况只会比他更糟，维吉尔从来没觉得发烧是什么大事，比起他曾经受过的伤痛来说，这种人类的疾病只会让他全身无力罢了。但尼禄不同，尼禄看起来很疲惫，黑眼圈相当严重。维吉尔慢悠悠地问，“你没事吧，尼禄？”

“啊，我没事，这不算什么。完事之后让我大睡几天，我就满血复活啦。”尼禄是很容易被引导的孩子，维吉尔想着，你看，尼禄这不就忘了他刚才想问的事了么。尼禄说着伸了个大大的懒腰，回身瞪了但丁一眼，“只要咱们之间有人不偷懒就行。”

如今的他们正在妮可的面包车上，是蕾蒂一脚踹开但丁事务所的大门，把但丁活生生从卧室里拉出来的。“有些人嘴上说着‘我们’的善后工作。”尼禄画了个双引号，但丁坐在沙发上也打了个哈欠，“自己却藏在事务所里睡觉，看来你不包含在‘我们’之列？”

“拜托，所有最难搞的都是我搞定的，我连这点特权都没有么？”但丁两只胳膊都撑在沙发背上，表情生龙活虎，和尼禄打嘴仗似乎会让他心情变得好些，“Devil May Cry分店总也得有点贡献，所以就让给你们喽。”

“啊哈，看来还是你让我们的呗。”尼禄直接给但丁竖了个中指，但丁爽快地笑了起来，“在Qliphoth上睡了一个月可不是我，你不用叫传奇恶魔猎人了，你叫传奇睡神吧，明显更适合你。”

“哈哈哈，这点我同意！”格里芬在维吉尔的肩头摇头晃脑，维吉尔拄着手杖靠在车门旁，听到这话，他勾起嘴角，低低咳嗽了几声，“我反正看他也只会睡觉，他大概所有事都是在梦里学会的吧。哦！说不定是梦里有神仙相助！仙人跳什么的！”

“哦，瞧瞧他，一只鸡还学会记仇了！”但丁哈哈大笑地回嘴，“我真该——”

“准备好了，先生们。”蕾蒂这个时候从车的前部走了过来，打断了但丁的话。她提了提自己的火箭筒，“我们到核心地区了。”

正如尼禄刚刚所说，这次他们的集体行动是Qliphoth的善后事宜。因为但丁上次处理的匆忙，魔界大门也没有关闭，所以虽然魔树枯萎了，恶魔的肆虐在全境依旧此起彼伏。妮可和尼禄这个月只匆匆回了一次福图纳，其他时间都在到处奔波。因为恶魔数量实在太多，他们不得不向但丁求援（“我已经三天没睡觉了！他妈的三天！每天都在清理各种杂鱼！”尼禄一路都在朝但丁吼）。这次他们前往的城市听说已经完全被恶魔占据，数量庞大，够他们所有人好好享受一番。

但在维吉尔预料之外的是，出了车门之后，一直标榜‘单独行动’的但丁直接抓住了他的胳膊，强硬地拽着他和他一起同行。

“好了，你开始吧。”到达指定地点之后，但丁又打了个哈欠，他找了个随便的地方坐下来，朝维吉尔懒洋洋地说道，挥手的动作和使唤什么仆从一样，“我就在这里等着。”

周围都是低等恶魔，偶尔有几个相当难破甲的家伙穿插其中，维吉尔打量着但丁。他还以为但丁会等不及享受战斗了，毕竟他从小到大都很热衷打架。“所以…..你并不打算动手。”维吉尔把手杖在手里翻了个花，如果仔细去看，会发现那和用阎魔刀的方式一模一样。

“就是些杂兵，没意思。”但丁撑着头，一脸兴味索然地摊手，“比起那个，我更想看到你耗费魔力，耗得越多越好，要不然我干什么要来？”

那件事从来没有结束过，他就在但丁的目光里，在但丁的态度里，在但丁的话语里，只是他压抑着，而此刻就是但丁计划好的爆发。维吉尔瞪着但丁看，因为但丁背后话语的含义而感到阵阵发冷，头昏脑涨。“喂，你这家伙有够冷酷哎！”格里芬代替维吉尔不满道，“V还在生着病呢！这就是你对待病人的态度？”

“生病，哇哦。”但丁似乎是真心实意地感叹着，或者说，讽刺着，仿佛那真的很好笑。他笑着，蓝色的眸子里镶满了寒冬，“需要我的亲亲抱抱吗？抱歉我不会怜香惜玉，要不然我‘啊——’的那样给你喂药试试看？”

“.……..”他恨他，维吉尔再次尖锐地感受到了这个事实。格里芬还想说什么，但维吉尔已经转身走向了恶魔们。他知道任何语言和行动都不可能改变但丁的态度，但丁就是这样固执的人，这件事他在很久前就明白了。所以他没兴趣和但丁继续没有意义的争吵，只是举起手杖，召唤出了暗影。“……..杀了他们（Slice them。）”维吉尔冷冷地说。

他其实理解但丁的想法（在动脑子方面，但丁从来不是维吉尔的对手），如果但丁认为他吞下了‘维吉尔的魔力’，那这一个多月的‘休整’一定会让他‘修复不少魔力’，而这些魔力是危险的。但丁并不知道他的目的是什么，那从但丁简单的思维来看，如果魔力太多很危险，那就消耗掉就好了，但丁的计划简单粗暴，但却让此刻的维吉尔无可奈何。

消耗魔力不是什么大问题，但让维吉尔真正担心的是……红色与紫色的交织中，维吉尔背着火光回头端详但丁。但丁又在发呆了，任凭这边战斗的电闪雷鸣，但丁也只是坐在那里，冷漠地望着这一切发生。但丁在看着他，在这夜晚中就如同泼满了墨色，看起来就像一只寄居在心灵处的鬼魅。

“要我说，V，咱们还不如和但丁拼了！”格里芬根据维吉尔的指示张开翅膀，雷系的魔法在脚底炸开，风吹起了维吉尔的披风和黑色的发丝，“我都受够了这种生活了！爷也是有脾气的，哪里有被他这么耍的道理？”

“.………”你现在去攻击他无异于自杀，维吉尔没有回答，只是下令让暗影回防，一只恶魔已经朝着他冲过来了，他因为不得不一心二用而有些动作迟钝。该死，他从没想过发烧会是什么大病，但此刻他全身发软，感觉不到任何力量。

死对维吉尔来说是件很容易的事，他很容易就能够死。如果他想死，他就不会一路走到这里。他就不会在年少的那个命运之夜爬着也要前行，不会在坠落之后用尽全力与蒙德斯战到最后一刻，不会仅凭着人性的身体也要龃龉前行。从小到大，有的是人想让他死，他们费尽心思，苦心孤诣，也想让斯巴达的后代受尽折磨，悲惨的死去。

那现在的你，会不会也是其中一个呢，但丁？

维吉尔的心紧紧坠着，这是他最担心的事。他知道但丁不会真的去伤害作为人类的他，那违背他愚蠢的人生守则。但但丁真的会这么做吗？真的会借别人的手来伤害他吗？如果是从前，维吉尔会很自信的说他不会，但维吉尔现在还有这种自信吗？维吉尔的手开始发抖，他的魔力消耗的太快，所剩无几了。

但丁杀了他不止一次，维吉尔知道但丁对此不会有任何犹豫，但如今他只是一个人类，只因为但丁恨他，但丁就会想要他痛不欲生吗？但但丁为什么要恨他呢？因为他没有让但丁给尤里森最后一击？因为他一直隐藏着秘密？因为他可能的所谓，邪恶阴谋吗？

“呜——！”攻击！维吉尔被直接恶魔砍倒了，往后坠落而去，肩头从上至下砍下一道血淋淋的伤口。尖锐地疼痛立刻拉回了维吉尔的思维。格里芬嚎叫着，用爪子把拿着砍刀的恶魔直接拽开，用雷电刺穿。维吉尔慢慢撑起了自己的身体，感觉头晕目眩。

他需要休息，他的身体不适合长时间战斗，虽然每一个恶魔都不强，但这样的维吉尔根本不适合车轮战。维吉尔呜咽着站了起来，接近人类的身体几乎无法恢复，他的左手很快没了知觉。他剧烈呼吸着往后慢慢撤退着，不行，他不能够继续这样战——

“——你要跑去哪？继续。”

那凉薄的声音就向一把剑刺入了的维吉尔的心房，维吉尔转头看向但丁，但丁依旧维持着那个撑头看戏的姿势，他不允许维吉尔退出战斗。“这才到什么地步啊？早的很呢。”但丁评价道，维吉尔捂着自己的左肩瞪着他看，但丁歪了歪头示意，“继续。”

腹背受敌，维吉尔只能够选择前行，因为在他身后的是一个非常强大的恶魔，他人类弱小身躯的本能避免和他争斗。维吉尔咬着牙，发烧让他不停冒着虚汗，他也别无选择地举起手杖，闪至最近的处刑单位，群体处决。

不，在维吉尔的意识因为无休止地战斗而渐渐模糊的时候，他逐渐意识到但丁的企图。不，这和任何大道理都没有关系，这和大局没有关系，这和任何英雄举动都没有关系。但丁在这里选择这样做，只是因为私人恩怨，仅此而已。

就和那一晚喝了酒爆发的但丁一样，这是但丁的黑暗，但丁的怨恨，除此之外，再无其他。

他无法杀了他，那这就是但丁的报复。

“V——！V！！”魔力终有耗尽的那一刻，维吉尔听到格里芬惊慌的声音，但即使如此，它也只能和暗影一起渐渐融化了。没有了使魔的庇护，杀红眼的恶魔们立刻朝着维吉尔扑了过来。维吉尔还没有反应过来，他就被几只恶魔按倒，虹膜中倒影出恶魔钳子一般的嘴。

那他呢？他想死吗？维吉尔紧紧攥着手中的书挡在胸前，V字的烫金字，上面有着他的签名。他的真名，维吉尔，他的名字。维吉尔的心跳轰鸣，看着朝他张开血盆大口的恶魔，疼痛在脑海里炸裂，他吃痛地大喊出声。

【他不想死。】

喀啦——！被逼出来的魔力在维吉尔身旁炸开，把有些恶魔炸得粉碎，而有些则吹飞了。这种魔力对身体的负担非常大，就像是人濒死前爆发的最后力量。维吉尔想要爬起来，但只是吐出了一大口血，淋湿了他的下颚，衣服，灵魂。

但即使是这种魔力也是不够的，远远不够。恶魔们还在源源不断地涌上，维吉尔挣扎着看向但丁。如果他不插手的话，维吉尔很快就会死在这里，他人类的躯体本来就没有非常强势。他什么时候才觉得足够了？还是说，即使维吉尔死了，他也觉得远远不够？

维吉尔撞上了那双冰一般寒冷的眸子，那双眸子揣度着此刻的情况，似乎在决定什么时候插手，但却没有任何温度。

维吉尔咬了咬牙，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。他不会死的，他不会死在这里的，即使但丁不帮忙他也不会死，他也并不需要但丁的怜悯和救助。他一路走到了这里，他绝不可能死在这里。一切原因和结果都被模糊，凭借着斗士一般的执念，他朝着恶魔们再次发出紫色的魔法，恶魔们被炸开，被维吉尔处决。

他不想死。维吉尔每用一次魔力，就有更多的血从他的口中吐出，但他的执念让他不会再倒下去。他不想死，他紧紧握着手中的那本书，大脑一遍遍强调着绝对的指令，哪怕掏空他的身体，牺牲他的灵魂，他不想死，他不想死。

他不想死。【“维吉尔维吉尔，别看书了嘛！来玩击剑吧！”】年轻又活跃的声音在他耳边响起，就像是一个过于梦好的梦境，是维吉尔再也回不去的曾经，【“今天我一定会打败你的！”】

那声音笑着，白色的发丝在午后和煦的风中微微飘荡，那个人像只小奶狗一般的双腿交叉，晃着他的胳膊粘着他，蓝金色的眸子里都是他。屋内弥漫着母亲为晚餐准备的肉桂面包的香气，他最喜欢的那首歌在循环播放，一遍一遍。而那笑容是这个世界上最美好的事物，是他的珍宝，藏在人性最深刻的地方。他不敢碰，怕碰脏了它，碰坏了它，害怕此刻污秽不堪的自己毁了它。

【“哥哥。”】那笑容拥有维吉尔想要拥有的一切。

——他不想死！

轰！蓝色倾泻而出，那些蓝色化为把把利剑朝前扎去，维吉尔听不到恶魔哀嚎的声音了。他只感觉自己的身体内部挖了个空洞，而他坠落下去，冷得他窒息。

他最后看到的景象是但丁瞪大的眼睛，他焦急的呼喊着什么向他跑来，还有那朝他伸出来的手。那景象与某个曾经的记忆重叠，但维吉尔听不到了。

叮——魔力用尽。

维吉尔向后倒去，下一瞬，他的世界只剩下了纯白色。


	7. Chapter 7

他记得这里，他已经来过这里无数次了。

如同镜湖一般的地面倒映着世界的黑暗，在他倒下的位置泛起一层层涟漪，就像是心跳的速率般又缓又充满规律。维吉尔趴在那里，双目空洞。他的全身都用不上力气，只能呆呆地望着镜子那一边的，噩梦的脸庞。

黑骑士的脸颊是扭曲的，铁青的，堕落的。被控制的青色脸庞和黑红色的眸子此刻非常暗淡。他毫无表情地瞪着维吉尔，而维吉尔也只是面无表情地回望过去。他的耻辱，他的伤痛，他的噩梦。

你不是真实存在的，曾经的他还会在梦中一遍遍的强调，但此刻他疲惫不堪，心情阴郁，已经没有心思在对这个噩梦做出任何反应了。他只是望着他，白色的发丝屡屡下垂着，让维吉尔看起来软弱又易碎。

这个梦境是重复的，维吉尔都能够知道接下来会发生什么。黑骑士会从镜面中出现，扼住他的喉咙让他窒息。他会妄图杀了他，而维吉尔的挣扎没有意义。他会有即将死亡的冰冷感，然后白象牙出现，砰！黑骑士的面容散去。英雄华丽登场，但丁穿着他的红色大衣，一脸骄傲又自信的款款而来。他痞痞地笑着，朝维吉尔挑衅般的抬眉，让维吉尔一遍又一遍地意识到自己耻辱的败北。但丁在消失前总会比划出一把枪的手势，那就像是在说。下一个就轮到你了哦，哥哥。

无聊至极，维吉尔远远地想着，冷着脸让黑骑士把自己拽了起来，然后是那把白色的枪。砰！一切按照剧本如期进行。

黑骑士散去了，维吉尔带着烦躁看向意气风发的但丁。你又赢了，弟弟，你满意了吗？维吉尔静静等待着但丁那个俯视众生的狂妄表情，还有那个挑衅似的手势。

但，这一次却有什么变了。但丁走来了，他依旧穿着那身衬他的红色大衣，脚步轻盈，年轻活力。但他的表情……看清楚时，维吉尔微微睁大了眼睛，

但丁带着那么多悲怆望着他，就像是集聚了这个世界上所有能用语言来形容的痛苦。但丁朝他举着枪，却嘴唇抖动，眼角通红，泪水从他的眼角滑落下来。他看起来太痛苦了，太脆弱了，好像死的那个人是他，好像是他被逼到了这个境地。但丁的全身都在发抖，他朝他举着枪，但泪水汹涌，洗刷着但丁的脸庞，一滴又一滴的落在镜湖上，又散了开来。

维吉尔愣愣地望着他，并不明白为什么他的噩梦变了，这个哭泣的但丁是如何进入了他的梦中。受着本能驱使，他朝着但丁的方向一步步的走了过去，但丁没有开枪，他甚至在瑟缩，就好像他不想要面对维吉尔，他不想眼睁睁地看到维吉尔的陨落。

那个但丁触动了维吉尔心房里什么柔软的地方，他情不自禁地伸出手去，想要触碰自己弟弟满是眼泪的脸颊，却又在即将靠近时停住了。但丁垂着头，他看不清他的表情。

“为什么。”维吉尔的手依旧悬在但丁的脸颊旁，他轻轻地说，就好像声音太大会吵醒这个梦境一般。他带着一种不忍，询问着心中的但丁，那意气风发的青年，那永不知什么是退缩的雄狮，那永远明媚的太阳，“.……..明明是你赢了。”

为什么偏偏是你看起来如此难过？

梦境就在这个时候到了头，他听到呼喊声，然后梦境坍塌了，摔碎了，眼前的但丁也如同泡沫般碎了开来。维吉尔焦急地朝前伸出手，本能地想要留下他。但他坠落了下去，再次坠落了下去，黑暗向维吉尔倾倒而来，淹没了他，溶解了他，然后是光，他闭上了双眼——

“——V！V！！醒醒！”无法辨识的声音一直在呼唤着他，维吉尔皱了皱眉头，他不愿意醒来，“真他妈的——V！醒醒，醒醒！”

维吉尔呜咽了一声，缓缓睁开了眼睛。“哦谢天谢地！”尼禄的脸就在眼前，他看起来疲惫不堪，满身灰屑。尼禄大大松了一口气，然后抬起头喊道，“看在上帝的份上！但丁！这他妈是怎么回事？”

他的身边相当嘈杂，维吉尔不知道自己身处哪里，思维混乱，但他的全身都痛得就像是要撕裂了一样。“老天爷，他烧得好严重。”妮可摸了摸维吉尔的额头，然后赶快走开了，“稍等稍等，我记得我这里是有备着感冒药——”

“我去把药箱拿过来。”蕾蒂也跟着说。她满脸严肃，表情里压抑着怒火，“尼禄，别愣着了，快来帮忙。我们需要一些干净的毛巾。”

尼禄一直都在瞪着一言不发地但丁，气得呼吸不稳，最后风风火火地走开了。维吉尔没有办法移动，他皱着眉头观察着四周的情况，这好像是妮可的面包车？他是在被但丁横抱着吗？维吉尔感受到身下有一双有力的手托举着他，他头晕目眩地勉强抬头，正好被滴落下来的血滴砸中，浓重的血腥味让他剧烈咳嗽了起来。

但丁全身都是血，白色的头发此刻也被血濡湿，脸上不属于自己的血滴滴答答地洒落下来，让他看起来相当骇人。整车的人都在移动着，只有但丁站在那里，他没有动，也没有说话。维吉尔眯起眼睛努力去看他的表情，只看到了一双空洞的眸子。

“就算是你，这也是新的底线了，但丁。”翠西在旁边凉凉地评价，她把沙发上的杂物都归拢到一边。尼禄拿着绷带和毛巾冲了回来，瞪着但丁的样子就好像是马上就要喷出火来。但丁依旧低着头，他保持着沉默，只是朝着沙发走了过去，小心翼翼地将维吉尔放在了沙发上。

颠簸再次触动了维吉尔破碎不堪的身体，维吉尔吃痛地呜咽出声，又吐出了口鲜血。他的身体在痉挛，还感到反胃，天旋地转。

有很多人在争先恐后的照顾他，有给他喂药的，有给他简易清理的，有给他包扎伤口的。维吉尔的意识一直游离在半睡半醒之间，他总是快要睡过去了，又马上因为疼痛清醒过来。他的思维乱成一团，抓不住自己的想法。

蕾蒂一直咬着牙忙来忙去，在她暂时包扎好一个伤口之后，她回身，就好像是忍耐了很久似的，狠狠扇了但丁一巴掌。

但丁往后退了几步，但就像是刚才一样，他没有任何回应。“多少年了，但丁，多少年了！”蕾蒂控制不住的怒吼道，没有人制止蕾蒂的爆发，“你到底还想要任性多久？我很久之前就想赏你这一巴掌了！多少年了，但丁？你怎么还愈演愈烈了？”

但丁没有回应，他只是垂着头，表情空洞，默默地把几袋子各种颜色的魔石扔在了妮可的桌子上。“……我认为这大概会有用。”但丁嗫嚅。

尼禄蹲在维吉尔身边，他还在试着维吉尔额头的温度，机械手紧紧地攥成了拳。“.…..我那天就应该坚持把V带走的，真你他妈的，但丁，你是疯了吗？”说道后来的时候，尼禄的声音越来越大。妮可默默地拿起了魔石，朝自己的工作间走去，“有你在的情况下V怎么可能搞成这样？你把他扔进怪物堆了对不对？你他妈是脑子有毛病吗，V他妈的是个人类。我到底要提醒你多少次，他是个人类！”

他召唤不出自己的使魔，维吉尔暂时无暇顾及那么多事，他感觉不安全，没有保护他感觉自己就像是赤裸的。他伸出手，企图凝聚自己的魔力，想要把格里芬召唤出来，但只是被翠西压下了手，轻声让他休息。

“我知道！我他妈知道！克雷多死的时候我也这个样子过，谁都让我看着火大，我最火大的就是我自己！我为什么这么弱，要不然克雷多就不用死了！我他妈知道你的感受！！”尼禄站起来朝但丁咆哮，他拎起但丁的衣领吼道，“但你凭什么要攻击其他人？这件事他妈的是V的错吗？这件事是我们的错吗？好，好，我知道你觉得V目的不纯，但他做了什么吗？你凭什么在他什么都没有做的情况下就去判他死刑？这跟伤害无辜的人类有什么区别？！”

“他就是生气而已，我知道。”蕾蒂在旁边凉凉地评价，同样气得发疯，“只是这次终于找到了撒气的对象。”

尼禄瞪着但丁，剧烈地喘着气，两厢无言。妮可简单处理了一下魔石，让它成为了流体，好让维吉尔快速吸收。翠西将那碗颜色混杂着绿色和白色的液体端到维吉尔面前，维吉尔喝了下去，咳嗽了几声，感觉自己的神智正在慢慢恢复。

经历了一系列的爆发，尤其是单方面的斥责之后，屋子里重回了一种压抑的沉默中。维吉尔又喝下了一碗绿色和白色的魔石，脸色开始好转。翠西坐在了维吉尔身边，给维吉尔盖好毛毯，若有所思地盯着维吉尔看。

妈妈，维吉尔的大脑没办法正常的思考，但那张脸庞有着暂时的安慰能力。维吉尔安顿下来，不再挣扎，翠西将盛着魔石的碗放到一边。

“.…..我要带V走。”尼禄最后斩钉截铁地说，他甩开了但丁走了回来，“这事没有商量余地。”

“我同意。”这是但丁正式说出的第一句话，他环起了胸，语气忧郁，“……照顾好这孩子，他在我那里受了不少苦。”

孩子？但丁在说我吗？维吉尔远远地想到，几乎笑了起来。他这是在愧疚？哦我的弟弟，你大可不必如此的。赢了的人应该更加肆意妄为一些，不必如此低声下气，就好像这不是你想要的。争斗是斯巴达血脉永恒的主题，没人必要为此负责。

但他说不出话来，屋子里其他人也沉默着，似乎同意了尼禄的提议，直到翠西开口。她抬起头，看向但丁。“我倒认为，为了所有人着想，应该让V继续住在但丁那里。”

尼禄刚张开嘴想要反驳，翠西就继续说道。维吉尔半眯着疲惫的眸子，揣测着翠西此刻开口的用意。她是想要翻牌了吗？“你们都不是从魔界而来，但其实这种事在魔界非常常见，恶魔之间互相争斗并吞噬，夺取力量，只是现在对象换为了人类和半魔，我不认为会有多少区别。”

“但原来的恶魔还存在吗？存在，至少魔力是存在的。”翠西翘起腿，这样解释给全屋人听，“他甚至还是‘活’的，你们可能不相信，但我听多了被反噬的事。那些恶魔在寄主的身体里修养，时机到了便从内部攻击。虽然不是每一个恶魔都是如此，但是有这种可能性的。维吉尔还活着，就在V的体内。”

不，这不是真的，魔界没有这样的事情，这是翠西编造的。维吉尔皱起了眉，但他没有反驳。“.…..我确实看到了。”但丁沉默了一会说道，“蓝色的魔力，幻影剑。”

“是的，那你现在知道了，至少维吉尔的魔力还在，而你的所作所为又重创了他一次。”翠西环起胸，保持着她作为一名恶魔的基本修养，撒谎的得心应手，“不管维吉尔是活着，还是出于魔力的本能，他都不得不保护自己的宿主，因为V差一点就死了。但丁，如果刚才V死了，你就等于又杀了维吉尔一次。”

但丁沉默了，他的表情变得更加惨白。“如果你想让维吉尔活，你最好从现在开始好好对待V，补充他的魔力，这样维吉尔也能恢复的更快。我们还不能够确定维吉尔是否真的还活着，但基于我对你的理解，就算有一点可能性，你也会这样做的，不是吗？”

“……而且，但丁，这是一个好机会，也可能是你唯一的机会。也是我为什么坚持把V留在你身边的原因。”翠西将手放在了维吉尔的肩头，“如果你曾经有什么话想对维吉尔说，有什么想说却没能说出口的，没有时间说的，你最好利用好这段时间。”

“维吉尔就在这里，他哪里都不会去，他会听你说。”

翠西为什么要帮助他隐瞒？为什么要说出这段话？维吉尔带着疑惑抬头望向翠西，但翠西只是捏了捏维吉尔的肩，似乎在示意他。维吉尔最终没有反驳，他找不到反驳的理由，这和他的利益没有冲突，更何况……他确实有些事想要确认。维吉尔瞥了一眼垂头丧气的但丁，心里暗想。

尼禄消化着这段对话，然后他皱起眉，摇了摇头。“.…..还是问问V的意见吧，你们说的像他就是个容器似的，我觉得不好。”尼禄蹲在维吉尔身旁，“V，你愿意继续住在但丁那里吗？我知道这事跟你没关系，你挺无辜的，他们兄弟间的破事和你也没关系。你可以拒绝，V，没关系，你要是不愿意，我可以带你走。”

哦，尼禄，好孩子。维吉尔看着尼禄真诚的目光，感觉自己的心甚至柔软了几分。他想抬起头揉揉这孩子的头发，但可惜他抬不起手来。

所以他只是看着尼禄，给了尼禄一个微笑。


	8. Chapter 8

“喂，这到底是怎么回事啊，V？”格里芬在沙发背上展了展自己的翅膀，他大概了解了整个情况之后，几乎是恨铁不成钢地开口，“这明明是逃离但丁的最好时机哎！为什么你反而回来了？本大爷到底是错过了多少精彩内容？”

此时的他们回到了但丁的事务所，虽然中间很多事情乱成一团，人们来了又走，维吉尔喝了许多的魔石，也换了几次绷带，吃了很多感冒药。他睡了又醒，人们叽叽喳喳讨论着他不怎么感兴趣的话题，几个人因为这件事义愤填膺，但他自己倒没有多少触动。不过几天之后，人们终于都离开了，让维吉尔可以单独呆会。他的魔力也终于恢复到能召唤格里芬了，虽然维吉尔更希望这家伙可以闭嘴。

“……但丁不会再拿我怎么样的。”维吉尔淡淡地答，咬下了一口蓝魂石，这都是但丁给他的。但丁拿出了他的私家珍藏，回家第一件事就是把几大袋子的魔石从武器库里搬了出来。绿色的，白色的，还有蓝色的。虽然接受但丁的赠予不是维吉尔的风格，不过鉴于之前但丁的所作所为，维吉尔觉得这是自己的权力，毕竟他之前所恢复的魔力又都荡然无存了。所以他的日常就变成了一边吃魔石，一边看书，“我能感觉出来。”

“因为什么？因为你体内有维吉尔？”

维吉尔皱了皱眉头，顿了顿，然后把下一颗魔石扔进了嘴里。“.…..大概吧。”看起来是这么一回事，虽然维吉尔还是觉得有些匪夷所思，不过这是最说得通的，维吉尔也不得不承认。

但丁不想让维吉尔死，这对维吉尔是件新鲜事。毕竟每次见面，但丁总是一副‘我看不起你，老哥，我也想让你死’的那副鬼德行，说话尖锐又难听。从重逢开始就没有给过他好脸色，扛着剑戏谑地说着‘我完全不记得哥哥你了啊’的但丁，维吉尔甚至都觉得说出这样话的他和在自己的事务所里堕落成瘾的但丁不是一个人。究竟什么是你的真实呢，但丁，而那就是你如此强大的原因吗？维吉尔暗暗想着，他开始有些感兴趣了。

“噗噗噗——！这算什么嘛！维吉尔是一个婴儿，而你是待产妈妈吗？”格里芬尖锐地大笑起来，维吉尔蹙起了眉头，“而你现在就是在养胎，V？所以要好好修养，好把维吉尔生出来啊！是这样——咿咿咿咿咿咿！！”

维吉尔拿着手杖反手朝格里芬戳去，格里芬应激地飞了起来，在屋子里转了一圈。维吉尔用手杖的尖端对着飞来飞去的格里芬，绿色的眼神中充满了冷酷的威胁。他最近真是太纵容他们了，连他的使魔都敢跟他开这种玩笑，真是忘了自己的位置。“自生自灭去。”维吉尔凉凉地说，说着就要发动魔力解除契约。

“咿咿咿咿咿咿！！我知道了啦！我知道了！不会再说这种话了！不会了！就跟大小姐那种话一样！禁词！禁词！我知道——”

咚！大门突然被打开，维吉尔和格里芬都朝门口的方向看去。但丁一脚踹开了大门，满身血污，肩上扛着垂到地的魔石袋走了进来。

是的，这两天但丁一直都在外奔波，维吉尔并不知道他去忙什么了，但看来答案昭然若揭。但丁把一袋子魔石扔在了维吉尔脚边，轰的一声。他整理了一下自己的红白交杂的头发。“……看来你精神多了。”他大概是看到了维吉尔和格里芬的对峙，以为他们俩在玩，所以这样说道。维吉尔警告式地瞪了格里芬一眼，格里芬缩在了远远的地方，不敢说话。

维吉尔放下了自己的手杖，真希望他现在可以恢复到全盛阶段，他有很多账需要给很多人清算。“.…..你应该去洗个澡。”维吉尔不带什么感情地提醒。

但丁似乎想和维吉尔说什么，但张了张嘴又闭上了，尴尬的气氛在他们身边徘徊。最终，他沉默着接受了维吉尔的建议，边脱着外套边向浴室走去。

洗完澡的但丁看起来没刚回来时那么紧绷了，他边用白色的毛巾擦着头发边走了出来，只穿了件简单的白衬衫和黑色长裤，让他看起来清爽多了。维吉尔从书中抬起头来，看着但丁在客厅里走来走去，肌肉随着他的运动适当的用力放松，维吉尔没什么表情的端详着，把一颗蓝色的魔石送进了嘴里。

“……听着，V。”但丁似乎犹豫了很久，但最终他还是摔进了自己的办公椅里，对维吉尔开口，“我似乎欠你一个解释。”

维吉尔微微抬眉，将书放下看向但丁，看着但丁舒展了一下自己的身体，把脚翘在了木桌上，他假装随意地说道。“你得知道，我平时不这样的。我可是个万人迷，所有人都喜欢我。”但丁摊着手解释，表情中半是烦躁半是焦虑，“我知道这事对你不公平，但我也不知道这是你的天赋还是什么，你每次都能特别准确地踩我的雷，还每次都特别准。让我都怀疑了，你是不是为了气我而生的？”

某种意义上，是的，不过这话应该由我来说，维吉尔暗暗腹诽。他等着但丁继续坦白，听他的语气，但丁现在是真的在和“V”说话了，维吉尔能够感受到这其中的不同。在这之前，但丁是把“V”这个存在忘了的，他一直在和一个虚拟的存在置气。“但这事，我该怎么解释呢？我其实也没什么好解释的，你不理解就罢了，你恨我也没什么所谓。但我想让你知道，我不是在针对你，我跟你没什么恩怨，我也没真的想杀你什么的。”但丁叹了口气，把毛巾扔在一边，头发潮湿着，这让他看起来更加年轻，“只是……你总是和那个名字一起出现，就这么简单。”

维吉尔。维吉尔在他在心中补完，这不是什么他不知道的信息。“以防你不知道，维吉尔这个词对我来说比较重要哦？”但丁干笑了几声，因为这太明显了，都可以当做笑话来讲了。维吉尔也勾了勾嘴角，“.…..嘛，也没什么特殊的，只是我的蠢哥哥罢了。我平时不太喜欢提起这个，所以估计也没多少人知道。”

“虽然维吉尔真的很蠢，蠢到家那种，他要是下次再出现，我照样会把他往死里揍。但是……这事再怎么说也属于家事吧，你怎么也不会姓斯巴达，对吧？但你就突然出现了，然后把他吸收了，我估计随便是谁也不会很开心吧。”但丁解释道，维吉尔敏锐地捕捉到他在避重就轻，“所以我就不开心了，然后不小心波及了你，就这样。”

“虽然不知道你有什么目的，都这个样子还不接受尼禄的提议，不过……”但丁叹了口气，他挠了挠自己的头发，“只要你不做什么坏事，我尝试着不迁怒于你。我就只能保证这么多了，没办法，我在这上面很难控制自己的脾气，你又相当会踩雷。”

维吉尔思量了一下但丁的话，但丁的话听起来很有条理，但却同时避开了所有属于他和维吉尔的秘密——这是但丁会给外人展现的一面，维吉尔得出结论。但同时，但丁也巧妙避开了自己的想法，让这个对话对其他人来说可能算是达成了初步共识，但对维吉尔来说，没什么营养。

“那你……”他需要敲开他的壳，这还蛮有趣的。所以维吉尔推了但丁一把，“在生什么气呢？”他尽可能展现得很单纯。

但丁皱了皱眉头，他警惕地瞥了维吉尔一眼，很显然他不喜欢这个问题。但丁沉默了一会，然后耸了耸肩。“生气你吞了维吉尔呗，我还能生气什么？”他说道，再次回避了维吉尔的问题。

他的朋友们可能这些年跟他进行过很多次这类对话，维吉尔默默地想，要不然按照但丁从小那很容易被骗的性格，他不可能把自己防卫的这么好。又或者是，他的弟弟变了，已经不像是从前那样单纯了，想到这里的时候，维吉尔的人性感受到一阵难过。

或许但丁也不得不抛弃什么，就像是曾经的他为了胜利，不得不抛下自己的人性，那些感伤，噩梦和记忆。或许和尤里森想的不一样，但丁不是什么都没有抛弃。维吉尔这么想着，继续开口。“我还以为你会说些更…...深层的东西。”维吉尔继续尝试诱导，“毕竟翠西那样说过。”

“什么？哦，你指的是，对维吉尔说些心里话什么的那些？”但丁轻笑了一声，他似乎觉得这个想法很好笑，那笑容沾了一层淡淡的灰尘，显得苦涩，“你不用管那个，翠西他们根本不了解维吉尔。要我说，那样很蠢，要是我真的那样做了，维吉尔一定会笑死我的。他能听进去就有鬼了，而且，我没什么话要跟他说，他别急着自己找死就行了。”

这……听起来有点像他认识的但丁了，维吉尔歪过头想着。但丁也没有说错，如果情况真的如翠西所说，但丁趴在他旁边，说些所谓什么“感人至深”的话来，他可能只会感到不适，而且觉得可笑。如果但丁说的话和他的行为不一致，他还会被激怒，感觉但丁是在刻意的挑衅他，而那是很有可能发生的。虽然翠西可能是真的想要帮助但丁，维吉尔想，但他们兄弟这档子事，其他人很难给出明智的建议。

维吉尔失去了继续探究的兴趣，他不觉得凭借对话能有什么实质性的进展。

所以他保持了沉默，算是认可了但丁的提议。如果他真的是个陌生人的话，现在早就被但丁的这一系列漠然的发言气疯了吧，维吉尔想。不知不觉间，他的弟弟也变得相当擅长把人推开了。但可惜，维吉尔命定与但丁捆绑在一起，无论他想逃去哪里，想要如何的变化，他最终都会来到这里，和他的兄弟对峙，这或许就是属于维吉尔的命运，哪怕他无可奈何。

而这是件糟糕的事吗？维吉尔没有一个固定的答案。

“.…..但是……”过了一阵子，但丁突然继续开口了。维吉尔的注意力从书中移了回来，他疑惑地看向但丁，但丁的眸子又落回那种空洞之中了，他不停拨弄着自己杂志的边角处，语气有些飘忽，“我确实有些话要跟你说，V，我也希望你可以记住。”

“我的哥哥他……很危险。”但丁的表情变得阴郁了起来，像是有乌云遮盖了他的心脏，“他不在乎任何人类，实际上，他不在乎任何人，只在乎力量。你也看到了，他在寻求力量的道路上迷失……甚至失去了人形。与此同时，他失去的还有记忆，情感，以及人性。在他咬下那颗果实的一刹那……他最后的一丝人性也已经丧失殆尽了。”

但丁坐了起来，他认真地望着维吉尔的眸子，那表情属于一个满是伤痕的恶魔猎人，维吉尔甚至能在他的眸子上看到他经年累月的伤疤。“这也就意味着，如果维吉尔真的还活在你的体内，他现在一定在想着如何反噬你，那是个怪物，他不会在乎你。所以，如果你感受到维吉尔，一定要立刻告诉我，这是为了你自己好。”

看，这就是但丁言行不一致的地方。如果但丁刚才真的说出什么暖心的话语，此刻的他一定会因为但丁的这席话而震怒。“.…….”维吉尔皱起眉，试探地问，“……如果我告诉了你，你想怎么做？”

“我会想办法，但这么多年了，其实早就证明劝说维吉尔是件根本不可能的事。”但丁说到这的时候笑了笑，但却像是撕开了嘴上的一块伤疤，“.…..如果在我警告之后，他还是一意孤行。我会再一次杀了他，你不用担心。”

“…….因为……？”维吉尔带着怀疑不确定地询问，毕竟但丁之前一直表现出想要杀他的态度，甚至差点施行了，但此刻又好像是想要保护他。他无法理解但丁的这种出尔反尔。

但丁似乎也意识到自己言行处的矛盾了，这让他沉默下来。维吉尔带着征询的目光望着但丁，这一次他很坚持，他想要知道这个问题的答案。因为他预感到了，这个矛盾背后有着一个真相，一颗真心。

“.…….”但丁沉默了许久，他一直盯着前方的某一个点，目光又掉落入了那种虚无中。他如同迷失在路上的孩子，而他的引导人已经离开了，这让他找不到正确的路。但丁深呼吸了一口，他的语气微微摇晃，“……..其实我是明白的，维吉尔已经死了。”

“他已经死了……很久很久了。”

但丁的语调中起了一丝波澜，他磕绊了一下，眸子中充满了灰暗的雨，一场从那场月夜就开始的，未曾停止的雨。“你可能觉得这些事很矛盾，但其实……我知道的，他已经死了。在我那一天没能在特米尼格塔顶——”但丁及时制止住了自己，说出这些话似乎给了他巨大的痛苦。他抿住了嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，似乎在做着一个人的缅怀和哀悼。

“总之，如果维吉尔还活着，我会保护你不受他的伤害。”最终，但丁睁开了眼睛。他从椅子上起身，开始往楼上走去。他又要逃了，维吉尔一直沉默着，望着他的身影，“我也会用尽一切阻止他，阻止他继续错下去，然后——”

“——赐予他安息。”


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的日子变得平和起来。

但丁所担心的事自然没有发生，维吉尔也渐渐开始学会享受慢节奏的生活，毕竟恢复力量是件急不得的事。虽然他现在有着充足的魔石供应，但这就像是生了一场重病和吃药的关系，之前的他没有药吃，现在虽然开始了药物治疗，但究竟这场重病什么时候会好，究竟还能不能好，没有人能说得清楚。

而……这其实是维吉尔从小就享受的，午后读书的时光。客厅里的点唱机会播一首他喜欢的古典乐，然后他在这种安宁中翻着书页，阅读前人的智慧和伤痛，再寄予共情。但丁依旧对他很冷淡，而且但凡他在客厅内就一定会把音乐换成摇滚电子，但这也不是什么维吉尔没有习惯的事。应该说他太习惯了，但丁从小就这个德性。

但丁的敌意没有那么重了，他似乎经历爆发之后清醒了不少，但他的日常生活依旧相当颓废。除了这段时间定期的出门收集魔石之外（这大概就是属于但丁的道歉方式），但丁依旧重复着他单调无聊的生活，但维吉尔明确了自己作为陌生人的位置后，也不再对此置于过多评价。两个人心照不宣的找到了相安无事的办法，但却像住在一个屋檐下的陌生人，彼此都找不到通向彼此心灵的道路。

维吉尔的噩梦仍在继续，而维吉尔猜它会永远继续。那是刻在他灵魂上的苦痛，他会永生重复他们，那些火焰，耻辱，伤痛，和那些流下泪来的感伤。

【我难道不是一只，像你一样的虻虫？你难道不是一个，像我一样的俗人？ _Am not I, A fly like thee? Or art not thou, A man like me?_ 】

“你开始闻起来有点像维吉尔了哦，V？”某一天傍晚，格里芬突然开口尖声评价道。自从上次之后，格里芬老实了不少，但当然还是毒舌的很。不过他也已经明白在维吉尔看书的时候不能够打扰了，维吉尔也会偶尔一边慢慢抚摸格里芬的羽毛，一边继续读书，毕竟手感确实不错，“感觉好怪哎。”

维吉尔的注意力从书中撤了回来，一口魔石还在他的嘴里，维吉尔把它咽了下去。“是吗？”他闻不到自己的气息，所以他举起手来开始尝试聚集魔力，蓝色的魔力现在很容易就能在他的手间雀跃了，维吉尔的眸子上落下了点点蓝色的烟火，然后再把它们熄灭。

“只有一点点啦，若隐若现的，早得很呢！”格里芬仰起脖子警告道，“还是别开心得太早了，V！谁知道那小子会不会因为这个味道又发一次疯呢！炸药桶一点点火星就能炸，何况是像他那样的巨型大——炸弹！”

但丁会因为自己的气息出现波动？维吉尔想了想那个场景。但丁已经很久没有出现明显的情绪起伏了，在刻意回避着他，很明显不想犯同样的错误。但维吉尔也不觉得但丁会因为一点气息就失控，那听起来太幼稚了，但或许确实，他应该更加留意这个变化。“……我知道了，你很怕他啊。”维吉尔不打算理会格里芬的焦虑，只是抬眉调侃道。

格里芬不悦地叫到，“喂喂喂，我是在为谁担心啊？那副不领情的样子！”它飞了起来，想要去抓维吉尔的头发，维吉尔拿手杖挡住了它，“奉劝你还是不要放下警戒心为好哦？我可是知道的！那家伙有时候晚上会在你睡着的时候出来上厕所，看你的那个表情超吓人的！好像是想把你咬死一样！”

这……倒是新信息。虽然维吉尔知道但丁有时候会在夜晚下来，然后站在他的沙发旁站上一阵子，毕竟但丁的恶魔力量谁都无法忽视，睡眠轻的维吉尔也很容易惊醒。但维吉尔感受不到但丁想要攻击的压迫感，所以也就没有太在意，但丁对他保持着警惕，维吉尔可以理解。

说不定就是在讨厌维吉尔擅自改装了自己的沙发吧，自从维吉尔的自由权变多了之后，他做的第一件事就是把沙发组装得更像一个床，睡眠质量对于现在人类身躯的维吉尔来说是件很重要的事。“警戒该是你的任务才对，要不然我要你做什么？”维吉尔将格里芬推开，让格里芬在房间里转了一圈。

“你就等着吧！等你的气息传到楼上的时候，他绝对会冲出来，然后一脸要把你生吞活剥的表情！可别说本大爷没有提醒你！”

格里芬说对了一半，在晨昏交替之时，在维吉尔又享受了几个小时安稳的时光之后，但丁确实是从卧室里冲了出来，但却不是一脸凶狠。他看起来更像是……期望，或者说是，渴望。

但丁嘭得一声撞开了门，双手撑在栏杆上就焦急地往下望去。夕阳橙色的光正好打在他的脸上，照得他蓝色的眸子火一般的光亮。那里有着一种光芒，一种曾经维吉尔熟视无睹的光，但此刻却成为了一种稀有的存在，熠熠生辉。维吉尔抬头去看他，看但丁在事务所里扫视了一圈，然后那双充满光辉的眸子锁定在了他身上，这是他认识的但丁。

然后那光就熄灭了，就像是绚烂过后散为灰烬的烟火，维吉尔无端地发现，自己想要留住那缕光。

“.……..”但丁似乎明白过来了，他的肩膀落了下去，刚才的激动全都化为了失望。虽然维吉尔大概能猜到但丁的心路历程，但他还是不得不装傻的，所以他一脸疑惑地抬起眉。维吉尔越来越觉得这很有趣，耍他的弟弟是他为数不多的乐趣之一。

但丁似乎在栏杆处生了会闷气，便走了下来，夕阳将屋子照得温暖缱绻，又带了点血红色的残酷。维吉尔看着但丁走过来时，窗户上落下的阴影和光芒轮流在他的面容上留下痕迹。但丁在盯着他看。

维吉尔合上了书，等待但丁开口。但但丁没有开口，只是停了下来，然后就开始在他面前来回走动。但丁似乎在斟酌着语句，但他一直在围着他不安定的转来转去，眼睛望着他，就好像被施了一种魔法。维吉尔突然觉得那是一个囚禁咒，囚禁了他们两个人，让他们此生都不得不围绕着彼此这样旋转。

“.………”但丁最终停了下来，他指向维吉尔，表情中充满思虑，“.……你闻起来像维吉尔。”他一脸认真。

无与伦比。他转了这么久，就说出这么一句话来，维吉尔再次在心中嘲笑了他的弟弟，思考着自己该怎么表演好这场单人剧。“.…..我闻起来像是，热烘烘的垃圾？”毕竟但丁是这么形容魔树和尤里森的，所以“V”自然会感到疑惑。

“不。”但丁否认的很迅速，很坚决，“你闻起来……像个真的维吉尔。”他带着一种被迷惑的表情说道，就好像他能够通过“V”的身体看到维吉尔，或许他现在也在想象着，“V”的身体下沉睡着的维吉尔。蓝色的身影闭着眼睛，表情安详，如同沉于深海。

然后但丁急吸了一口气，似乎急切地想要拉回自己的思维。“……你感受的到他吗，V？”他抿了抿嘴唇，目光深邃地望着他，“我们需要做好准备。”

但丁现在的表情相当……有趣，就好像有两个情绪在他的脑海里激荡，维吉尔暗暗地想。他看起来很期待，想要维吉尔给出肯定的答案；他看起来又很恐惧，想要维吉尔给出否定的答案，这两种感情同时在但丁脸上显现，让他看起来有些分裂。有趣。维吉尔感觉自己都要止不住笑意了。

“……不。”维吉尔假心假意地运作了魔力，然后说道。但丁松了一口气，看起来放松了下来，又看起来像是在失望，“我其实从来没有感受过他，为什么这么问？”

但丁的全身放松了，他摸了摸自己的鼻子。“.…..大概是因为你在恢复，所以维吉尔的魔力也在恢复。”他叹了口气，又深深地望了一阵子维吉尔，目光中旋转着维吉尔无法知晓的灰暗。但最后，他转身想要离开，然后回头嘱咐道，“如果感受到他，第一件时间和我说。”他又强调了一遍。

[看来你的担心是多余的。]虽然但丁最近有很多地方都在出乎维吉尔的预料，但好在他还是能够掌握一些规律，毕竟他的弟弟不可能凭空就变成另外一个人。维吉尔抓好自己的手杖，调侃着没有现身的格里芬，而格里芬，大概是自知理亏，并没有回应。

但格里芬从来都不是那种自认倒霉的性格，虽然它可能会暂时吃瘪，但只要有机会它就会报复回来，虽然维吉尔已经因此教训了它很多次，但格里芬有着自己的傲骨。[哦哦哦哦他来了他来了他来了！！V！快醒醒！但丁来了！]所以在那天深夜的时候，格里芬就像是想要印证自己观点一般的突然大叫道，维吉尔吓了一跳，被吵醒了。

[……吵死了……]混蛋，明天我要让它不得好死，维吉尔本来就在半睡半醒之间，毕竟他不可能忽视但丁那强大的恶魔力量，但现在格里芬让他完全清醒过来了。他皱紧了眉头，努力恢复着自己的神智。正如格里芬所说，但丁确实走了过来，因为这条路是去往浴室的必经之路，维吉尔其实也有些习惯了。

但这次是不同的，正在维吉尔想要换个姿势，想要继续睡去的时候，他敏锐的意识到但丁在他身边站了太久了。他不能睁开眼睛去看发生了什么，但但丁确实就站在那里望着他。但丁是什么表情，是什么想法，维吉尔并不能知晓。他只能尽力保持着放松，但却内心紧绷，只要但丁有任何攻击预兆，他需要立刻回击，这几乎成为了他的一种战斗本能。

但，没有，但丁什么都没有做，甚至连呼吸都轻得几不可闻。过了很久之后，但丁才开始走动。但他没有去往浴室，也没有回卧室休息，而是走向了自己的办公桌。维吉尔根据着魔力的流向，感受到但丁坐了下来，趴在了桌子上，便不再动了。很快，维吉尔听到了但丁小小的鼾声。

[……啊咧？]格里芬的声音就像是很失望，[唉唉唉？！他搞什么飞机啊？直接给大爷我睡着了吗？滚回自己房间去睡啊！好吓人的好不好！干嘛睡在这里啊！？吓死我了，差点心跳停止了哎！]

鼾声还在继续，而且听起来不像是装的。维吉尔又等了一阵子，确认但丁是真的睡着了之后，才揉着眼睛坐了起来。他眯着眼睛，带着疑惑和好奇在黑暗中找寻着但丁的身影。但丁就窝在自己的办公桌前，白色的头发丝丝缕缕地垂着，在黑暗中像是一抔纯白的冬雪。

他的行为有时真的……很令人费解。这几个月间，除了烂醉如泥，但丁从来没在楼下休息过，或者说，每当维吉尔在场的情况下，但丁总是以某种方式防御着自己的。但此刻的但丁看起来非常放松，他似乎突然因为什么安心了下来，甚至可以在维吉尔身边这样沉沉的睡着了。这样态度的突然转变让维吉尔颇有些不解，格里芬还在一旁聒噪着，而维吉尔只是出于一种好奇站了起来，朝但丁慢慢靠近。

他离但丁只有咫尺之远，但但丁依旧没有醒来的迹象。他睡得太沉了，就好像很多年都没有睡上一场好觉，此刻终于得以如偿所愿的休息了。但即使如此，但丁也一直紧紧皱着眉头，这让他在梦境中也看起来悲伤，迷茫，就像迷路的孩子找不到回家的路。

不……或许维吉尔是明白的，因为他的梦中也有着那么一个港湾，虽然那最后总会转变成一场噩梦，但维吉尔总是记得清楚：母亲带着风信子气息，夹杂着午后肉桂面包和咖啡的温暖。还有那个灿烂的笑容，他的弟弟闻起来像是玫瑰和火焰掺杂在一起的气息，又呛又有令人安宁的魔力。只是对于如今人类的他来说，他几近闻不到但丁身上的任何味道。这么多年了，你的味道会有任何变化吗？维吉尔深深地望着但丁，在心中问出一个不需要答案的询问。

妈妈，我们就算牺牲一切也再也换不回你了。维吉尔轻瞥了一眼桌前的那个照片，他永远都在忽视着那张照片上的容颜，即使是如今，他也不敢看得太久。但看到如此不设防的但丁时，他允许自己暂时去伤感失去的曾经。那些午后，那些笑容，和那些令人安全的气味。斯巴达的子嗣总是没有安全感的，维吉尔知道，而且他们再也不会感到安全了。但或许，但或许——

他们总会在这么一个夜晚将自己放逐，因为这或许再也回不来的气息。

哦，弟弟，你此刻想到了什么呢？你有梦到家吗？莽撞单纯如你，也会用属于你的方式去悼念吗？维吉尔的人性盈满了伤感和柔软。他想着，那个仍会给予你爱和保护的家，哪怕它破碎之后，它也会让你继续前行，让你去征伐，去复仇，去讨要曾属于你的一切。去赎罪，因你当时弱小无知；去争抢，因你的心上被挖出一个洞。它咬噬你，催促你，让你去获得更多的力量，去拼尽一切，只为填补上心房上那个，或许永远都无法填满的黑洞。

但，弟弟，你为何要阻拦我？又为何会因此感到悲伤，感到痛苦，并因此堕落？而哪怕受到这样的折磨，你却依旧想要夺取我的生命……维吉尔闭了闭眼睛，叹了一口深深的气。到头来，我们其实一直都在这个因果中无意义的旋转，一切都是白费力气。

为何不认同我的想法？维吉尔不会问出来了，因为那是理念上的天差地别，他们或许永远无法相互理解，哪怕未来的某一天他恢复了力量，他们依旧会因此永远争斗下去。但维吉尔仍不知道但丁为何如此强大，仍不知道自己是哪里搞错了。如果你不认同我的想法，你的计划究竟又是什么呢，维吉尔真希望但丁可以说说看，他总有那么一瞬间会愿意听的。

不……不，放过他吧，放过我们吧，让这个夜晚继续保持它的安宁吧。维吉尔的人性这样哀叹，他轻叹了口气，眉眼哀伤，伸出手，想要去揉一揉但丁的头发。

“.…….”但丁睡得非常沉，并不知道维吉尔此刻心中究竟如何波澜，“.…….维吉………”他呓语。

维吉尔猛地缩回了自己的手。

滚烫的情感突然占满了他的心房，让维吉尔又疼又感到脆弱。有什么在他的心中融化成了一滩柔软，带着苦涩，带着甘甜。

“.……..”所以他在那里站了许久，他一直站在那里，凝视着自己的弟弟。任凭无数无法理解的情感在胸中回荡，他也只是立在那里，没有再往前一步，也没有再后退。

最终，维吉尔只是微微笑了，他没有意识到那是一个多么真诚又落寞的笑容。

“.……做个好梦吧。”那喃喃轻得被风卷走了，没有人记得这句话存在过，“我的傻弟弟。”


	10. Chapter 10

“你第一次被人目睹是在红墓市。”

深沉的夜，莫里森擅自打开了事务所的灯。但丁此刻不在客厅，而维吉尔也已经习惯了不开灯的夜晚。夜晚刚开始像是侵入者，但如果习惯了，维吉尔发现那其实是一种保护层，把你自己和世界隔开。你可以享受属于自己的宁静，也可以坠落于自己的深渊，因为在这片黑暗中，没有人会来打扰你，也不会有人来拯救你。

维吉尔看向莫里森，短暂的问好之后，没想到莫里森说出的是这句话。“事实上，你被人见到时全身赤裸，你身上的衣服甚至都是打劫来的，那个时候你的头发还是白色的。”

莫里森，相当了得的情报搜集能力。维吉尔微眯起眸子，在心中将这个男人的名字暗暗记下。其实如果能够查到这个地步，答案几乎呼之欲出。但既然大半年已经过去，维吉尔此刻也不太在乎被识破了。他的魔力已经恢复大半，应该可以从但丁手下逃脱，剩下的那部分他可以靠自己猎魔来补充。就算但丁发现“V”就是维吉尔，现在站在他面前的也不再是个软弱无力的人类，而是一个让绝大多数恶魔都会俯首称臣的强者。

虽然就近段时间的观察来看，维吉尔有一种就算被发现，但丁可能也不会忙着杀他的猜测……但维吉尔必须在这里画一个问号。他不会把希望都寄托在这个可能性上，如果但丁翻脸，他必须有备选方案。

“.……..”当维吉尔只是面无表情地望着他时，莫里森只能继续开口，带着警惕，“……你究竟是什么人，V？”

好吧，可能也没有那么显而易见，需要一些灵感乍现。“我的身世确实比较…..复杂。”维吉尔斟酌地开口，手扶着自己的手杖，“但希望你可以理解……我没有任何的恶意。”

他其实没有必要再呆在这里了，虽然免费享受魔石是件不错的事，但风险明显要更大一些。但维吉尔不会承认，他其实在心底里……是想要呆在这里的。不知道从什么时候开始，这已经不是一种强迫，而变成了一种选择。任凭外面的世界如何变幻，维吉尔最后仍会选择栖息在这小小的事务所里，就和但丁一般。

不过也有可能是因为他还有一堆账要和但丁算，而耍但丁玩是这个世界上少有的趣事。维吉尔在心里凉凉腹诽，那些事不可能就这么算了。

“我暂时不会告诉但丁。”莫里森最后说，维吉尔抬起眉，把玩了一下手中的手杖，“这是为了但丁，而不是为了你。在没有确凿的结果前，我不想用这些事来刺激他。但我想要提醒你……如果你有任何阴谋，你选错了挑衅的对象。”

但丁就是这个时候选择宣告他的大驾光临，维吉尔也就没有必要再回复他了。莫里森已经在这里站了至少二十分钟了，但丁现在才回应了他的第一句呼唤。但丁打开卧室的门，睡得衣冠不整，趴在栏杆上朝莫里森打招呼。“哦，莫里森。”但丁揉了揉自己的头发，“我有点期待你来，我又有点不想你来，你说这是为什么呢。”

事实上，维吉尔也同样看向但丁，暗暗想着。他还有点期待，他这个蠢弟弟什么时候能够意识到他就是维吉尔，而那时候他会是什么扭曲表情呢。真令人期待。

“你该期待我来的，这样你才能还上欠债。”莫里森摇了摇手中的文件，“委托，但丁。虽然不是特别大的案子，但是预付现金。工业园区被恶魔占领了，急需清理。”

但丁眼睛亮了亮，他直接翻过栏杆，从二楼跳了下来，走到莫里森跟前，抽走了那份文件。“这才对嘛，我最近真是受够免费打工了。”他靠在自己的办公桌前，翻看起了上面的文字，“有些人委托的那个案件善后工作怎么也搞不完，也迟迟都不结尾款。免费住人家办公室，还要别人给他收集魔石。说实话，我开始觉得自己血亏了。”

“嗯嗯嗯？本大爷好像听见有人在指桑骂槐哦？”格里芬突然幻化成型，在整个办公室里飞翔着。维吉尔也没有阻拦，只是因为他们的斗嘴而小小勾起嘴角。如果但丁是现在才反应过来自己吃亏了，那他可真是还差得远呢，“我们才要说你是个延迟完工的打工仔！这样下去应该扣工钱才对哦？”

“你们给的那点钱塞牙缝都不够，小鸟。”但丁拿着文件朝格里芬扇去，格里芬侧身躲过去了，欢快地笑着重新回到了维吉尔肩头。维吉尔保持着微笑看着书，假装对这一切不以为意。

“我刚刚听见了什么？委托？”格里芬继续说道，看来这才是它真正的目的，“终于有机会伸展筋骨了吗？本大爷绝对要参加！天天坐在这里简直要无聊到发霉了，V！生活需要刺激，咱们也去吧！”

维吉尔瞥了一眼格里芬，它没有事先和他商量这件事。不过确实，格里芬最近一直在抱怨，它那小小脑袋的耐心看起来要耗到尽头了（“我已经从1数到100000000了，可这日子还是没个头！”格里芬一直抱怨着）。维吉尔一般不会理会他，看来那是个错误，因为忽视就意味着格里芬会这么做，开始用挑衅但丁来找刺激。

嗯？听起来也不算太坏。维吉尔开始觉得自己或许过得太安逸了。

所以他们来到了这里，虽然但丁一路上都在抱怨，但维吉尔能够感觉到他只是在紧张。这其实是最近但丁的状态，可能是因为维吉尔的气息越发接近本体的原因。如果说刚开始若隐若现的气息有安慰人的能力，那现在无限趋近的相同味道则足令让但丁坐立不安了。他似乎总不知道该做些什么，又总会被维吉尔吓到，虽然“V”再三向但丁确认，他感受不到维吉尔的存在，但但丁也变得小心翼翼起来。

“你在几个月前还想着如何消耗我的魔力。”当他们达到目的地的时候，维吉尔这样拄着手杖提醒。不管怎么回避，住在同一个屋檐太久还是会让人熟络起来。但丁一路上都在说着抢案子或者拖后腿的事，前后态度转变令维吉尔不免觉得好笑。

“啊啊。”但丁拿剑指向维吉尔，警告式地提醒，“下次，记得选择一个不那么找死的话题。”

但丁暂时从阴影中恢复过来了，不过鉴于他日常的状态，颓废和无所事事是但丁的常态，维吉尔都有些习惯了。还有这个永远存在的雷区，但丁总是在警告维吉尔不要越界。维吉尔抬起眉，只是朝前挥动手杖，格里芬哼着歌向前，朝着恶魔放出闪电。

接下来的时光过得相当缓慢无聊，毕竟这里存在着的或许是世界上最厉害的两位半魔，普通的案子根本没什么挑战性。他们甚至不需要分头行动，基本是一路碾压了过去。偶尔会遇到一两个有自主意识的恶魔，那个时候但丁和格里芬就会斗争不休。两个傻子，维吉尔看着前方接连闪烁的紫色和红色的光芒，这样摇头暗暗评价。

不过确实，这样子结束好不容易的猎魔行动很无趣，所以维吉尔决定给但丁另一个提示。当然，最大的原因是因为他厌烦了频繁地将蓝色的魔力转换成紫色的魔力。“虽然这不是我的初衷，但是。”战斗间隙中，维吉尔朝但丁搭话。他抬起手，将在手边萦绕的蓝色魔力展示给但丁看，“我确实有了许多……不属于我的魔力，但我想，我不太会使用。”

但丁皱起眉，他望着维吉尔，似乎在决定在自己的态度。而维吉尔尽可能表现出无辜，这真的很有趣，维吉尔开始乐在其中了。“.……..”但丁沉默着，似乎在思考，用黑檀木开枪将一个低级恶魔爆头，“.…..我也并不是那么了解，但是。”但丁最后说道，指了一下自己的身后，那里显现了红色的幻影剑，然后幻影剑投掷出去，将恶魔刺穿，“这是最基本的用法。”

哦，弟弟，那还是你模仿我的，品相拙劣。维吉尔心里在微笑，继续无辜地假装运转魔力。当然，他一次就形成了最完美的幻影剑。“是这样吗？”他睁着无辜的绿色眼睛，将蓝色的幻影剑朝恶魔刺去。

“.…..对。”但丁的表情很有意思，他撇了撇嘴，蔫蔫地回答，“就是这样。”

终于省去了麻烦的转化魔力，又看到但丁的吃瘪表情，那让维吉尔心情大好。他转着手中的手杖，缓缓朝恶魔的聚集地走去，就像是伴着某种节奏一样踩着步伐。他展开那本不离身的烫金书籍，决定为此情此景增添更多光景。

“睡吧，睡吧，美丽的宝贝。”在他走过的路旁，有无数的恶魔朝他扑来，但维吉尔只是垂眉，小小微笑着念着那首诗，一个个恶魔都被幻影剑刺穿，朝后倒去，他都不需要去分神看向他们。这是一个多么安宁的清晨，“愿你在夜的欢乐中安睡。”

他用鲜血和哀嚎造出一条通向他的路，而那场景却莫名的带着美感和静谧。“睡吧，睡吧，当你睡时；”维吉尔享受着这一刻，享受着这种久违的掌握感和强大感。他玩着自己的手杖，又仰起头，楼宇之间的阳光映在他的脸上，照亮他盈盈绿色的眸子，光芒的仙子在那抔碧泉中舞蹈，就像光芒在倾听他的诗句，“小小的悲哀会坐着哭泣。”

他并不知道，身后的但丁在凝视着他，望着他的身影。那表情带着半分悲伤，半分痛苦。但丁望着那些蓝色的幻影剑如烟火般四散开来，绚烂又精准。他看着维吉尔那黑色又瘦削的身影继续向前，如同光的宠儿般被阳光拢入怀中，而自己则依旧呆在这黑暗中，被维吉尔远远落在了身后。但丁蓝金色的眸子暗了暗，他又凝望了一阵，然后便悲伤的轻声微笑了起来，就好像他最终放弃了什么，释然了什么。

但丁拿起了自己的剑。

维吉尔还沉浸在这种短暂的美好中。“额额额，那个，V——！！”头顶盘旋着的格里芬突然大声警告，维吉尔就突然感受到强烈的魔力压迫向他冲来。维吉尔连忙回身，他将手杖横放，正好接住了但丁强烈的一击，锵的一声。维吉尔立刻做出反应，他往后跳着退去，格里芬将他抬起，他们向后滑翔而去。维吉尔低头，警醒地望着但丁的表情。

[这这这怎么回事啊？怎么带突然翻脸的？！]格里芬惊惶未定，维吉尔审视着但丁的表情。但丁笑着，把剑扛在肩头，那是战斗时的笑容，[你被他认出来了？！就跟你说别暴露太多了，V！你这么熟练的使用幻影剑，绝对就被发现了啊！]

[不。]维吉尔得出结论，如果但丁发现他是维吉尔的话，他的反应不该是这样的。因为但丁此刻很放松，并没有你死我活的压迫感，带着近乎玩乐的表情望着维吉尔，[……他似乎只是想跟我比试。]维吉尔得出结论。

[哈？！！什么玩意哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——！！]格里芬的抱怨还没有进行一半，他就因为袭来的手枪子弹而匆忙下落。维吉尔立刻召唤出了暗影作为近战防身。他轻巧地落在了地面上，没有率先攻击，只是表情严肃地看着但丁。

但丁将大剑放在地上。“来，让我瞧瞧你有多少本事。”但丁摆出姿势勾了勾手，他眨了下眼，眼中带着挑衅和玩味。这就是属于但丁的放荡不羁，“你应该有很多账想和我算，我给你这个机会，看看你能做到什么地步。”他怂恿道。

哦……他知道这是怎么回事了，他在小时候可没少被但丁这样挑衅。不带任何恩怨的切磋，但丁只是单纯的喜欢打架，因为他感到无聊。维吉尔小小勾起微笑。可不要太轻敌了，我的弟弟。维吉尔这么想着伸出手，让惊魂未定的格里芬落在自己的肩头。

正好，他也正觉得无聊，想要疏松一下筋骨，看看现在的魔力究竟恢复到什么地步。“……你不是一直说，想要狠狠揍这个蠢货么？”他也早就想揍但丁了，而且盛情难却，为何要错过这样一场不带任何其他利益的纯粹比试？他甚至可以公报私仇。维吉尔抚摸着格里芬的皮毛，低语着。锐利的眸子中倒映着但丁的倒影，“现在，时机到了。”

“杀了他。”

“哦哦哦哦！！”格里芬明白了维吉尔的意思，他嚎叫着再次飞起，“但丁，老子早就看你不爽了！本大爷今天就要灭了你！！”格里芬展开翅膀，雷电在他的身体周围炸开。

“嗯，嗯，精神可嘉，精神可嘉。”但丁挑衅着叉腰，转了转自己手中的大剑，“可不要让我太无聊了哦，小鸟。”

格里芬呼啸着朝但丁冲去，紫色的雷电分为两道，朝但丁攻击而去，一路上破坏不少沿路的基础设施——找但丁来委托的那个金主可真是倒了霉——与此同时，维吉尔则踩上了暗影，在外围兜转着，快速确定着自己的作战计划。

平时的作战计划绝对是不可用的，情况相当不同。坦白来说，维吉尔处于劣势，但这事他也不是不知道，如果这次战斗能够激发出自己的力量，促成人性和力量结合，那正是最好不过的事。不过，还是着眼于当下吧，分析彼此的优点和缺点，争取在战斗上占取先机。

维吉尔人类的身躯非常孱弱，所以机动性太强的招数是不可取的，也不可能近身搏斗。况且，维吉尔下意识的看了下自己的左下侧，他没有阎魔刀，这意味着他绝大多数常用且最有力的招数无法使用，他只能在战斗中急中生智，想出更多使用自己魔力的方法。暗影在他身旁待命，维吉尔抚摸着暗影的头思考着，看着但丁几乎是和格里芬逗着玩一样的缠斗。

但丁的移动速度和攻击速度都相当快，他以连招取胜，而且几乎招招伤害极强。这次出行他没有带许多魔器傍身，只带了魔剑和两柄枪，这对维吉尔来说是个有利点。但他的四种战斗形态依旧不容小觑，尤其是他的皇家守卫，真的是维吉尔多年来的困扰……必须谨防他格挡之后瞬间攻击，那会短时间内要了他使魔们的命。

“在思考什么呢？”也就是瞬间的事，但丁突然就笼罩在了他的上方。战斗中的但丁是完全不同的状态，他瞪大着眼睛笑着，气势随着剑风重压而下，“已经准备认输了吗！”

早得很呢，弟弟。维吉尔笑盈盈地往后退了一步，暗影在下一刻扑了上去，化成尖刺，企图将但丁整个捅穿。但丁吹了一声口哨，他转着剑花，将那些招数系数防住。他的速度极快，骗术师模式快速企图移向维吉尔，但维吉尔怎么会不熟悉但丁的套路。暗影再次挡在了维吉尔身前，咬住了但丁的魔剑，发出呜呜的威胁声。

格里芬已经在虚弱状态了，暂时无法应战。维吉尔观察着形式，在暗影与但丁对垒时不时抛过去一些幻影剑进行试探，当然都是毫无用处。维吉尔眯起绿色的眸子，他等待着暗影虚弱的那一刹那，看着自己的使魔呜咽着体力不支，在但丁面前化为一摊核心。现在维吉尔门户洞开了。但丁抬了抬眉，朝他举起枪来，准备射击——

——就是现在！

维吉尔立刻朝上打出响指，黑色的发丝尽数散去，白色的头发反着太阳晶莹的光芒。与之相对应的则是一声咆哮，承载着梦魇的核心快速朝但丁砸去，让但丁不得不滚到一旁进行暂时防守。维吉尔闪现到了梦魇肩头，把玩着手中的手杖，发丝因为动作吹起又落下。

“哇，瞧瞧，这是谁家的小可爱？”但丁挑衅着拍了拍手，逗宠物一样的朝梦魇示意，“这是要送给我的吗？但抱歉你太丑了，我拒收这份礼物。”

“多么失礼啊，但丁。”维吉尔笑着回应，梦魇发出咆哮，朝着但丁挥拳而去。梦魇的动作很慢，但是威力强大，让但丁穿梭其中像一只小老鼠，他朝梦魇挥剑猛砍。维吉尔则抓住最恰当的时刻将幻影剑抛出，让但丁不得不腹背受敌。咚，打到了，梦魇将但丁揍得飞了出去，“瞧，你惹他不开心了。”

但这不是长久之计，但丁落地立刻瞬移回来，在梦魇和但丁继续玩猫捉老鼠的游戏时，维吉尔暗暗想着。虽然他的魔力近段时间大量被补充，但一直维持梦魇存在是最吃力不讨好的行为。梦魇的运动速度太慢了，而且不好控制，且会消耗太多魔力，只能作为应急使用……维吉尔观望着两者的战斗，转着自己的手杖，思考这东西能否成为阎魔刀的暂时替代品。

“太慢了！”但丁依然保持着笑容。他高高跃起，拿起剑朝维吉尔突刺而来。所幸维吉尔早有防备，格里芬和暗影也已准备就绪。格里芬将往后跳的维吉尔接住，他们往后滑翔而去，“哇，我没见过比你还要胆小的人，难道在怕我吃了你吗？放心，我会留下骨头给你的。”

和但丁在宽阔场地上做长时间打斗很吃亏，维吉尔转着手杖，接下了几枚子弹，已经感觉自己的额头开始渗出汗水。在体力差距悬殊的情况下，他不得不选择其他方式。维吉尔看了看身后的工厂办公楼，直接用蓝色的魔力炸开了玻璃，然后跳了进去。

接下来的战斗或许不该过多阐述，因为过多的魔力在狭小的空间中穿梭，令人眼花缭乱。维吉尔用这把手杖能够做到的方式进行魔法攻击（他不得不承认他临时创造了几种蹩脚的攻击方式，这让他无比想念自己的爱刀），并用建筑实体进行躲避，但丁也在快速地在各间办公室里追踪着维吉尔的身影。很快，他追上了，维吉尔回头看着他，但丁挑着笑容，直接朝维吉尔本身刺去。

维吉尔的身体被戳开，但却化为了一片黑色与蓝色魔法胶着的虚幻。这是伪装体。但丁微微一愣，猛然意识到真正的维吉尔在他的头顶，正借着格里芬飞翔的力量朝他快速坠落。那只是一瞬间的事，但丁想要回身阻挡，但维吉尔的速度比他更快——

——手杖直直没入了但丁的胸膛。


	11. Chapter 11

“千万不要告诉尼禄我说过这话，不过。”但丁躺了一阵子，然后这么说着，挣扎着慢慢从地上爬了起来，“你的领悟能力确实比那小子要强。”

维吉尔还在急迫地呼吸着，短时间的剧烈运动和魔力使用让他大汗淋漓。人类的身体终有极限，不知道什么时候他才能够恢复他原来的半魔之躯。维吉尔向上捋了捋自己汗湿的头发，没带什么表情地俯视着但丁，将自己的手杖抽了出来，然后甩了甩上面的血。他当然知道但丁没有使出全力，毕竟这家伙连魔人化都没有开启，更别说尤里森见过的第三形态。这更像是一种试练，而不是真正的比试。

“但是，还差得远呢。”但丁生龙活虎地跳起来，胸前捅穿的伤口已经愈合了，他似乎也没有过多在意，“你最多掌握了我老哥魔力的……百分之四十？三十？或者更少。你还嫩着呢，孩子。”

孩子？维吉尔皱了皱眉，对这个昵称的改变感到不快。他知道自己人类的躯体看起来比较年轻，但这种年长者对年幼者的称呼让维吉尔感受到了其他东西，就好像在但丁心中，他变成了一个需要额外照顾的孩子，而不是可以认真比试，平等对待的对手。这个称呼你可以用在尼禄身上，维吉尔冷着脸想，但放在我身上，只能说明你的盲目。

而但丁自然听不到维吉尔的心声，他只是拿起魔剑，开始往外走去。大楼的玻璃幕已经在刚才的争斗中被震碎，阳光大片大片地降临下来，让他们沐浴在这温暖之中。但丁享受着高楼上的微风，舒出了一口气。维吉尔看到他那金蓝色的眸子被照亮，如同阳光照亮波光粼粼的海洋。

“.…..为什么？”他自然没办法完全使用自己的魔力，倒不如说，因为没有阎魔刀，他的整个攻击都显得别扭，不太像维吉尔的风格。这大概也就是但丁没有发现什么的原因（或者他发现了什么，却选择了不去在意）。但维吉尔依旧需要问出原因，关于但丁这次突然心血来潮的这次攻击。他感觉到这不是一次普通的打闹。所以他转向但丁，看着但丁面对着阳光，身后落下的那片阴影，“你看起来……并没有敌意。”

“只要你不做什么出格的事，我为什么要对你有敌意？”但丁放松且随意地说，他看向前方，“只是想……确认一些事情罢了。”但丁沉思了一会，说完这句话后，他就向下跳去。高度很高，但对于但丁来说不算什么，他轻巧地落地，将大剑再次扛在了自己的肩头。

维吉尔紧随其后，格里芬带着他轻盈落在了但丁身旁。但丁在四处环视着，似乎还在感受着各处是否还有遗漏的恶魔杂兵。整个园区都空旷且静寂，像是这世界突然之间只剩下他们两个人。有风吹过，吹开了他们的头发和扬起的披风。

“确认。”而维吉尔不打算这样将这个弱点一般的瞬间轻易放弃，所以他再次开口，催促但丁去说出更多，“那你……得到你想要的结论了吗？”

“大概吧。”但丁模糊地回答，他回头看向维吉尔。太阳给他的发丝镀上了一层金色的光，“……维吉尔确实不在你那里了，我现在确定了。”

维吉尔的表情陷入完全的空白，他没有理解这句话的含义，也没能理解但丁是如何得出这个结论的。只听但丁轻轻叹了口气，他走向园区的边缘。这个园区建在半山腰处，隔着外围的栏杆甚至能看到远处城市隐隐约约的全景。

但丁望着那景色，把魔剑拄在自己身前。他沉默了许久，似乎知道刚刚的话会让维吉尔疑惑，所以他进一步解释道。“我的哥哥……有着属于自己的骄傲。就算对他来说，现在隐藏自己或许是可以保命的最佳选择，但他不会那么做。”但丁看向维吉尔，“……如果他真的还存在，你不可能这么轻易地使用他的魔力，他绝对会反抗，因为那就是维吉尔的骄傲，我了解他。魔力和力量正是他最骄傲和追求的事物，他不可能袖手旁观。”

“所以。”但丁说出这句话的时候磕绊了一下，他望向远处的景色。风一遍遍吹动着他的头发，维吉尔看到感伤逐渐覆盖了他的整个表情，“……他是真的已经不在了。”

但丁垂下了头，没有再继续说下去，而维吉尔感受到了他的痛苦，那种感觉就好像是在空气中蒸腾，让维吉尔的喉咙也感到发紧。但丁低头撑着自己的剑，做着属于自己的哀悼，那方利剑此刻就像是他唯一的依靠。维吉尔没有忍心去打扰如此的但丁，这个时候不管说什么都是不合适的。所以他也只是沉默着，将一只手放在栏杆处眺望着远处的景色，芒远，广阔。

不知道过了多久，但丁才重新抬起了头，他揉了揉眼睛，然后轻声笑了起来。那笑容带着哭腔的尾音。“其实仔细想想的话，老哥那家伙很狡猾啊，而且还很讽刺。”但丁摇了摇头，继续轻声笑着，他看向远方的山川和树林，“我才是在人间呆得更久的那个，却什么都没有留下。他走了，却在人间留下了那么多遗产。他留下了尼禄，也把力量留给了你。”

“他那家伙，这辈子都对人类没什么好感，但到最后，继承他力量的人却是一个人类，他要知道的话，一定气得鼻子都歪了吧，哈哈哈。”

维吉尔皱了皱眉头，他有些在意但丁话语中关于尼禄的内容，那个孩子是斯巴达的血脉，他从很早之前就感觉到了，但但丁说尼禄是他留下的遗产……维吉尔决定先把这件事暂且搁置，眼下他有更紧迫的事需要应对。“V，不管你的真名是什么，不管你出于无心还是有意，你得到了这份强大的魔力。”但丁看向维吉尔，这样带着某种沉重感说道。

“……我希望你能正确的使用这份力量，给它一个好的归宿。”

他正在将这份力量托付给我，维吉尔猛然意识到。但丁说出这席话来，便意味着他不再纠结这份力量的主人是谁，也意味着他在内心认定了维吉尔的死亡。他会就此放手吗？他会释然吗？这也是为什么阎魔刀会在尼禄那小子手里的原因吗？维吉尔不知道，他从没有认真去揣摩过但丁的想法。但维吉尔想，哪怕他真的死了，他也永远会是但丁心上的一块伤口。就像母亲一般，那伤口或许终有一天会被时光治愈，但落下的疤痕却会永生铭记，随着但丁度过此生。

感情郁结在维吉尔的胸口，他的人性也开始随着但丁的心情起伏。虽然他永远不会承认，但不管他如何宣称他从一开始都只是想要利用他的弟弟。他的人性中依旧有着太多回忆，太多感伤，与太多感情。那些东西太沉重了，太痛苦了，又太脆弱了，所以维吉尔曾想要抛弃它们。“维吉尔，这份力量的拥有者………”维吉尔幽幽开口，他凭着自己的人性本能问道，他感觉在这个瞬间，他可以看到更多但丁的内心，“是个什么样的人？”

但丁移开了目光，眸瞳中变幻着颜色，就好像有太多回忆汹涌而上。维吉尔只是一直注视着他，微风鱼贯而入，将鲜花与树叶一起吹离，穿过他们，一起卷向不知名的远方。

“……维吉尔啊。”终于，但丁还是开口了。他叹了一口气，歪过头认真思考着，“我得好好想想，该怎么给你简单的总结呢。”

“他……跟我的想法不一样，我们有很多想法上的冲突，现在想来，其实小时候就是那样子了。”但丁一直望着远方。维吉尔也知道，一旦他开始了诉说，但丁就不会再停下来了，“我们经常打架，记忆里都是打架的事。小时候我总是打不赢他，但长大之后，他也总是打不过我。”

“我不敢随便猜测他经历过什么……我们分别了太久了，我猜他过得也并不好。”但丁将全身的重量都歇在自己的魔剑上，语气平稳又悠远，“再次见面时，他已经变得偏执，冷酷，且不近人情。他有着自己的一套计划，但从未想过询问我的意见，我只是他计划中的一枚棋子。他……近乎刻薄的追求力量，我无法阻止他，也无法挽回他，我所能做的只是让他不一错再错。直到他完全丢失了自己的人性，后面的故事你也知道了。”

“但那些事情已经过去啦！”但丁突然这样子感叹道。他看向天空，半眯着眼睛，天空如同飞鸟一般坠落入他的眼眸，惊起片片涟漪，“也没必要纠结里面的细节了，没什么意思，也没什么意义。我只是偶尔在难过……其实在最开始的时候，他也是个很温柔的人啊。”

维吉尔愣了愣，他从来没觉得他的性格能和温柔联系在一起。“……虽然那家伙总是冷着一张臭脸。但你知道吗？他这家伙，是曾经会说出‘生日快乐，今天就让你赢吧’这样话的人哦？”但丁想到这里，嗤嗤地笑了，那语气温和又伤感，“而且绝对不是那种挑衅的感觉，他是真的这么想。你敢相信吗，维吉尔是会说出这样话的类型？”

“.……..”不，其实他不太记得了。维吉尔皱紧眉头，仔细回忆着，似乎确实有这样的事，但他的印象非常模糊。对于维吉尔来说，那绝对算不上什么特殊的事情，但但丁却印象深刻，并一直珍藏着那些回忆。维吉尔开始有些好奇，他们兄弟对于童年的记忆究竟有多少差别。但丁的记忆里多了多少维吉尔，而维吉尔的记忆里又多了多少但丁。

但丁不再开口，似乎觉得言以至此，已经无需再多言了。维吉尔仔细消化着但丁的这些坦白，这些信息都是崭新的，和维吉尔的印象天差地别。他的故事与但丁截然不同，但他也从没想过但丁会是这样看待这些事情。他似乎……比起争斗的记忆，最终记住的都是那些美好。

“.…..我还以为。”维吉尔最终由衷的感叹，他不得不承认，他们之间的认知存在偏差，“.…..你和维吉尔是势不两立的关系。”

“势不两立？你是在说我痛恨他吗？”但丁笑了，他看向维吉尔，“哦是的，我可是要恨死他了。你可能不知道，维吉尔那家伙从头到尾到底惹了多少麻烦事。你也不知道那家伙是有多固执而且嘴臭。摆着张臭脸高高在上的样子，总要说一些气人的话，真的很惹人火大。”

然后但丁撤回了目光，他继续看向了远方，眸瞳落入了某种温柔又伤感的空洞里。他保持着那个笑容，任凭风吹拂着他的白色的头发。有群鸟飞过他们，又飞向遥远未知的地方，为这场景增添了更多静谧。但丁望着它们，但维吉尔知道，他透过它们望向了更远的地方，去往了更加美好，又此刻更加伤痛的地方。但他愿意呆在那里，又紧紧抓着它，就像那是此时此刻唯一的慰藉。

“.…..但我也爱他。”但丁最终轻声说道，目光深邃，“从始至终。”

他赢了。

维吉尔望着默默垂下头的但丁，突然强烈的意识到这一点。他赢了，他其实是赢了的那一个。不管他们经历了多少场争斗，但丁多少次将他战胜，他又是多少次“屈辱”的落败。他其实一直是赢的那一个。如果他输的是这一场场真实存在的战斗，那他就是在另一个战场上节节胜利。在那个战场上，他所向披靡，用回忆和话语作为武器，态度与曾经作为力量，无往不胜。哪怕是世界上最强大的半魔，最伟大的传奇恶魔猎人，都无法阻挡他的势如破竹，无法不成为他的手下败将。这是只针对但丁的战争，而这场战争，在维吉尔都还没有意识到的时候，就已经让最高贵的恶魔低下头颅，宣布自己的败北。

不，他知道，他其实也输了。维吉尔闭了闭眼睛，这样想着。他意识到自己赢了的那一刹那，他就已经输了。因为在这场战争中，最终的赢家只有不在乎的那些人，他们不在乎任何事，甚至不在乎自己的胜利，那才是这场战争的赢家。但是，那不是他，维吉尔是在乎的，哪怕他曾试图去抛弃它们，但事实却告诉他，他是那么在乎。他在乎与兄弟间的罅隙，在乎无法战胜但丁的绝望，在乎一个个但丁否定他的瞬间。他是如此的在乎，在乎自己在他面前的形象，在乎但丁每一个不同于他想象的痛苦，在乎那些过往成风，却永远走入自己噩梦的童年。

我是你战斗的原因，当他以另一个身份第一次推开那扇门时，他是如此的在乎。你还是当初的你吗，但丁？你还会为了我的事而焦急吗？你还是我的死敌吗？还是你根本不再在乎这一切？我是你战斗的原因。维吉尔用“V”的口吻说出来，他想要提醒但丁，因为他不想就这样在但丁的生活中成为可替代品，因为如果但丁不在乎，他不知道他还能去往哪里。

他的人性是如此在乎，他紧紧地将但丁攥在心房处，哪怕受尽伤害，他也从没有想过离开。

我该告诉他的，我不该继续欺骗他。那人性的一面溢满了情感，他这样想着。几乎将答案呼之欲出——

“——你走吧。”

但丁却抢在他之前开口，维吉尔哽住了，有些惊讶地看向但丁。但丁依旧望着远方，就好像刚刚说出这句话的人不是他一般。他打算放手了，当他说出这句话时，吐出一口长长的气。

“我……”但丁态度突然转变了，维吉尔发现自己错过了坦白的最佳时机，“还以为你不会冒这个险。”

“什么，你还住上瘾了是吗？”但丁玩味地笑了起来，他转向维吉尔抬了抬眉，将魔剑拿到一边，用手后仰撑在了栏杆上，“你以为我那里是免费旅馆吗？白白让你住那么久还不嫌够？怎么回事，你是不是有点太喜欢我了？抱歉，我虽然确实比较迷人，但我只对漂亮小姐姐感兴趣哦。”

“.……..”这个家伙……果然还是不能太高估他了。维吉尔没忍住撇了撇嘴，那表情引起但丁仰起头大笑起来。他笑着拿起魔剑，走过了维吉尔，准备离开了。

“走吧，不过你要记得，你如果哪天要做坏事，我会毫不犹豫地杀掉你。”但丁往远处走去，他飞着不正经的媚眼，然后用两只手指在额头前比划了一下，算是一种道别，“哦对了，要是没地方住的话，可以试试尼禄那里，那小子的天使光环都快要闪瞎人了。”

“享受你的人生吧，孩子，你的人生还有很长。”

维吉尔望着但丁离开的背影，他又逃跑了。维吉尔暗暗地想，因为那些他没办法处理又忘不掉的事情。在今天维吉尔被拒绝入内的事务所里，他的弟弟又会做出什么样的举动呢。他会继续喝得烂醉，喝到忘了所有事，然后在偌大的屋子中孤独地贴着画片吗？他会躲在自己的屋子里不愿意出来，还是会睡在办公桌上，因为客厅里残留的那么一点，维吉尔的气息？

或许这就是但丁必须让他离开的原因，维吉尔想着。因为对于如今的但丁来说，那些气息是一种痛苦的折磨，一种动摇。维吉尔有理由推测，他今天的这些有感而发也与这熟悉的气息有关。在但丁的意识里，维吉尔已经死去了，但他的味道却仍在另一个陌生人身上常在。如果情况换过来的话，维吉尔或许也会感到动摇。

快点找回自己的真正模样，然后了结这荒谬的一切吧。

“但丁。”但维吉尔仍想给今天的但丁留下些什么，希望他今晚不会那么难过，不要因为莫须有的理由肝肠寸断，因为但丁怀念的一切其实就在这里，他就在他的身边。所以维吉尔呼唤道，但丁回过头来，朝维吉尔投来征询的目光。维吉尔握紧了自己的手杖，斟酌着自己应该怎么说出这句话。

“……但丁，我觉得。”最后，他的人性这样微微笑着开口，阳光落入他的眸子里，那盈满的是维吉尔自己所不知道的温柔。“如果维吉尔听到刚才你说的那些话，他会很开心。”

“他会告诉你，他也爱你。”

“自始至终。”


	12. Chapter 12

维吉尔从车上跳了下来，他抬头，看着面前这个普通的家居。这所房子相当不起眼，不像维吉尔少时住的那种大庄园，也不像是但丁住的那种带着哥特风的办公事务所，这房子一点都不特殊，只是泯然大众般的普通着，藏匿于市民之间。如果仔细去看，还能看到隔壁邻居的花园种得不同的花，五彩缤纷。

如此的不特殊，大概尼禄也没觉得自己有多特殊。“嘛，总之。”尼禄也从车上轻巧地跳下，他还带着某种焦虑感说道，整理了一下衣服，“姬莉叶会喜欢你的，她就是那种好女孩。你可别吓她。”

他为什么觉得自己会吓她？维吉尔回头抬眉，看着妮可吐了一口烟圈，然后将车调头往车库开去。“比如说突然从窗户蹦出来什么的，你在她面前别那样做，她真的会担心的。”尼禄瞥着他解释，暗暗指责维吉尔曾经的行为。

不用徒步去往福图纳真是件幸事，就算是用公共交通也依旧很麻烦，毕竟福图纳离大陆有着一段距离。维吉尔在离开工业园之后，很快就给妮可打了电话进行确认，不想浪费自己的时间。拿回阎魔刀，然后重回自身成为了一种迫不及待的事。维吉尔觉得是时候了，他的魔力已经基本恢复。而现在还没有变回自身的原因，维吉尔认为是因为缺少一个融合的契机。而这个契机，维吉尔自然而然地想到了他仍流落在外的爱刀。

但丁是对的，他确实需要来尼禄这里一趟，但并不是单纯为了住宿。

尼禄让维吉尔在外面稍作等待，他率先进门和姬莉叶去打招呼，维吉尔很快就听到里面爆发出来孩子的惊喜尖叫声。尼禄已经有孩子了？维吉尔因为这声音有些震惊，眨了眨眼睛。因为在维吉尔意识里，尼禄本身还只是一个孩子。自己的岁数究竟是多大了啊，明明感觉自己还很年轻呢，维吉尔这样暗暗叹着。

[好极了。]格里芬不悦地吐槽道，听起来有些自暴自弃，[我才发誓这辈子再听到尖叫声就去自杀，然后我们又要来住在这里。哦，命运为何如此对待可怜的我！我会不会因为这些尖叫声气得心脏病爆发？]

[不会太久的。]如果顺利的话，今天晚上他就会离开。维吉尔把玩着手中的手杖，等待着尼禄给他开门。

尼禄最终开门了，一起出来的还有许多小孩子。他们鱼贯而出，像一个个的小豆丁一样围着尼禄转，叽叽喳喳地说着什么，充满了活力。棕色头发的女孩在尼禄身后出现，她甜甜地笑着，朝维吉尔走来。维吉尔会意，也朝着那一家人走去。

[哇哦，这小子很能干嘛！]格里芬尖锐地笑着，看着数量不少的孩子们拽着尼禄说东说西。很显然不是了，这些孩子都没有斯巴达血脉的特征，而且很明显不是这两个人的孩子。维吉尔这样考量着，姬莉叶就笑着朝他开口。“V先生是吗？你好！快请进，抱歉让你在外面等了那么久。”

很好的女孩，维吉尔初步的评价。尼禄带着一副‘真拿你们没办法’的溺爱表情把门敞开，催促着孩子们赶快进屋。姬莉叶引导着维吉尔也进入了房子，屋子里有一种……家的味道，维吉尔饱吸了一口，对这女孩的评价越发正面起来。

“这是尼禄第一次带朋友回来。”姬莉叶边给他倒茶，边笑盈盈地说，“我真的很开心。尼禄一直比较孤僻，能够交到新朋友真是太好了。”

“姬莉叶。”尼禄靠在门口，他摸了摸鼻子，有些懊恼地抱怨道。

“哈哈，你别管这小子的态度，V！他在害羞呢！”妮可适时的出现了，她走过尼禄的时候拍了一下他的头（“额哦！妮可！”），然后大笑着走了进来，“我敢说，他现在脑子里还转着‘朋友’两个字，毕竟他是个自闭儿童嘛，有朋友很难得的哦！”

“什么，你没有朋友吗？真稀奇！大概是因为你总是和女孩子们混在一起吧？”格里芬突然出现，它似乎特别想要吐槽尼禄，大概是为了报复刚刚那些尖叫声。小肚鸡肠的家伙，维吉尔抿着茶水暗想，“真的哎！这么想想是真的！奉劝你，不要学但丁丁那个大叔哦？他会完全把你带坏的！”

格里芬的突然化形吓了姬莉叶一跳，她往后仓惶退去，手中的茶壶差点没有拿稳。尼禄眼疾手快的接住了她，也帮她稳住了那个岌岌可危的茶壶。

“V！”尼禄瞪向维吉尔，保护欲飚升，后者给了他一个无辜的目光，“都跟你说了不要吓姬莉叶的！”

“什么？哦抱歉啊小鬼头，我不知道我的存在会这么吓人！”还没等维吉尔回答，格里芬就不爽的回嘴，“拜托，这是你老婆吧，她连这点事情都经受不起的吗？小女孩，你得练练心理承受能力了哦？你丈夫可在做着一些超——危险的工作呢！”

“老，老婆什么的……”尼禄的脸可见的飚得通红，姬莉叶的脸也红了起来，而旁边的妮可则爆发出一连串爽快的笑声。维吉尔观察着此时的情况，大概明白了些什么。踩了一个甜蜜的雷啊，格里芬。维吉尔喝着茶，勾起一个小小的微笑。

“……真是抱歉，各位。”维吉尔欣赏够了小情侣的扭捏，便支起手杖，狠狠地戳向格里芬的嘴。格里芬发出吃痛的怪叫，变回了维吉尔身上的刺青，“让你们见笑了。我的使魔……有着自己的意识，我有时候没办法控制他们。”

尼禄想回嘴什么，但碍于姬莉叶在场不好发作。他瞪了笑盈盈的维吉尔一眼，便把自己的害羞和尴尬都撒到了那些门外偷看的孩子们。“看什么看！大人说话呢，小孩子一边玩儿去！”他朝孩子们发狠。孩子们笑着跑走了，留着尼禄在后面瞪他们，然后砰得一声关上了客厅的门作为泄愤。

这是一个幸福的家庭，维吉尔得出结论。

不过，他也没有那么关心，如果不是因为当初阎魔刀存放在尼禄这里，他可能这辈子都不会和这个孩子有任何瓜葛。之后来找尼禄也是因为当时尤里森的能力在但丁之上，他还真切的怀疑过这孩子是否能做但丁的备用。虽然尼禄有着无限的可能性，不过这小子现在，用但丁的话来说就是，还嫩得很呢。

不过不管尼禄如何表现，他在内心深处是个好孩子。他没有走他们兄弟的老路，不再背负着斯巴达之名的沉重，并开辟了属于自己的人生。单凭这一点就足以让维吉尔感慨。“抱歉啊，我这里地方不大，你只能跟我睡一个房间了。”尼禄给维吉尔搭建着临时床铺，他这么随意地说着，维吉尔站在一旁等待，“但丁那家伙也说应该注意些你，没有针对你的意思，但我这里净是些不能战斗的家伙。”

没关系，维吉尔非常能理解，也并不在意。在没有取得完全信任的情况下，确实也应该小心些，尼禄的做法无可厚非。况且，如果真的要让他去和小孩子挤房间的话，他都不用说话，格里芬可能就先炸掉了。

但维吉尔还是不想这么放过尼禄。没办法，尼禄就是有一种令人想捉弄他的魔力，妮可那个女孩就很显然以此为乐。而且维吉尔发现，这小子其实嘴笨得可爱。“我还以为我们是朋友呢。”维吉尔慢悠悠地用失望的语调说，目的只是和这小子打趣。

尼禄顿了一下，回头瞥了他一眼。“哈哈，非常有趣。”尼禄瞪着他回嘴，然后就没再说更多了。他看起来有些局促，只是继续低头给维吉尔搭床。维吉尔轻声哼笑了一声，是的，可爱。

“住在我这里可不能吃白食。”尼禄最后只能这么宣称，“人需要工作才能得到报酬，天经地义的事。所以以后如果有猎魔行动，你也必须一起跟着来。”

抱歉，尼禄，没有以后了。等尼禄睡熟之后，维吉尔在深夜悄悄起身，拿起尼禄挂在外裤上相当明显的钥匙，便朝着窗户走去。他轻手轻脚地打开窗户，白色的纱帘立刻与微风一起拥抱了他，清新又温和。维吉尔坐在了窗台上，又回头确认了一眼尼禄的状态。这小子真的毫无警惕性，这样可不行啊。维吉尔这么想着，召唤出了暗影。

“你留守。”维吉尔用手杖轻轻敲了敲暗影的后背，他轻语道。暗影收到命令之后便卧了下来，舒适地舔了舔自己的胳膊。“有任何动静，立刻报告给我。”

虽然其实直接朝尼禄去索要也不是不可以，但难免会有很多麻烦事。维吉尔从窗户旁跳了下去，抓住了格里芬平稳落地。他试了试手中的几把钥匙，很快便找到了车库的对应款。万籁俱寂，维吉尔轻轻推开了车库的大门，循着月光走了进去。

在来的路上，维吉尔已经搜索了妮可的面包车，确认阎魔刀并不在车上，那另外一个可能的地方就只有这里了。维吉尔环视了一圈，轻而易举地看到了自己在找的东西——阎魔刀就和尼禄的其他武器一起，安静地沉睡在车库的角落里。

就说这小子毫无警惕性呢，维吉尔朝阎魔刀的方向走去。不过，也不怪他，他并不知道这把刀意味着什么，也并不知道这把刀的强大。对于尼禄来说，她可能就是一把强劲的武器罢了，或许有些特殊的用处，但仅此而已了，不带有任何其他含义。

多么有趣啊，人们总是在给自己的东西附上特殊的含义，但在其他人眼里又如此一文不值……维吉尔站在不远不近的位置。他伸出手，呼唤自己的爱刀，蓝色的光芒开始在他的身体周边鼓动。

与此呼应的，阎魔刀也发出些微的蓝光，明明灭灭。是的，就是这样，回应我的呼唤，我最忠实的仆人。维吉尔这样想着，等待着阎魔刀遵循着魔力的指引，再次回到自己的手心。

阎魔刀并没有动。

维吉尔皱了皱眉，他注入了更多的魔力，去和阎魔刀产生共鸣，但依旧什么都没有发生。阎魔刀只是闪烁着蓝色的光辉，却没有任何变化，哪怕维吉尔注入多少魔力都纹丝不动。

[不太对劲哦，V。]格里芬在一旁评价，维吉尔也皱紧了眉头，停下了魔力的呼唤。虽然并不觉得绝对会一帆风顺，但没有按照预想中进行还是会让人感到挫败。维吉尔只能上前，自行从架子上拿下了阎魔刀。

阎魔刀的触感是锐利的，冰冷的，高傲的，就像曾经的自己，也是现在的他想要回到的状态。维吉尔抚摸了一会自己的刀，就好像是在与一个久别重逢的老朋友进行对话，然后他便打开刀鞘。锵的一声，武士刀上倒映着维吉尔此刻锐利的绿色眸子。

维吉尔试探着挥动了几下自己的刀，使用是没有问题的，但……有什么感觉不一样了。他没有和阎魔刀曾经的那种联系感，也没有产生共鸣，使用起来感觉很僵硬。有什么东西错了，维吉尔紧紧皱着眉头，他需要去试验究竟缺少了什么。

尼禄家旁边不远处就是一处公园，正是这种深夜中最安全又空旷的好地方。维吉尔一落地就迫不及待按照记忆里的感觉释放出次元斩，蓝色的线条将空气切割，然后便是四周不小心遭殃树林的哀鸣，它们纷纷倒下。格里芬发出一声赞叹，但维吉尔只是紧紧皱着眉头，心神不定。

不，这不是因为太久未使用而产生的陌生感，就是有什么东西不对了。就好像此刻的他虽然可以调用自己身上的魔力，但那感觉其实更像是他在使用“尤里森”的力量。即使此时此刻，尤里森已经彻底臣服，并不见踪迹，但他的人性和魔性依旧是割裂的，就像是强行缝在了一起似的，彼此分裂。他们不是一体的，他还不是维吉尔本身，他是维吉尔的人性。

回应我，阎魔刀。维吉尔在心中唱诵，注入自己的魔力，企图他的爱刀能够帮他找到一条圆满自身的道路。但阎魔刀的使用感觉是青涩的，迟钝的，无法用尽全力的。维吉尔无法和它产生同样的步调，任凭维吉尔拼尽全力，阎魔刀也只是沉默着，喑哑在他每一次无力的尝试中。

回应我！维吉尔感到愤怒，不该是这样的，不该是这个样子的。阎魔刀怎么可能不回应他呢？它怎么可能不是这个契机呢？那种愤怒感与挫败感在他的心中蒸腾，让他只是不停挥砍，放出招数，希望下一招可以把阎魔刀唤醒。但阎魔刀只是黯淡着，不管维吉尔如何大汗淋漓，他也如此黯淡无光。

“为什么！！”维吉尔对着自己的宝刀咆哮，对自己的不甘和无能感到震怒。为什么？为什么你也会抛弃我，背叛我？是我哪里做错了，让你感到不快了吗？我们分隔了那么多年，在你被折断之后，我和你一样流浪了许久，迷失了自己。但我把你找了回来，你那时仍会回应我的期盼，但此刻的你又为何如此冷漠？因为我不该用你分离自己的人性和魔性，我做错了，所以你为我这样的主人感到愤怒吗？那我现在就是想要弥补这个错误，哪怕这样子也不可以？

维吉尔最后一次挥了刀，他愤怒地咆哮出声，刀风横扫了他的身处之境，轰的一声巨响。然后便是死寂，完全的死寂，维吉尔只能听到自己急切的呼吸声，落下的汗水，和鼓鸣的心跳声。

[……额，嗯，大概这东西也需要时间吧？]格里芬感受到了维吉尔的阴郁，试图劝慰道，[没关系没关系，咱们再等等就完啦，不算什么大事。]

“闭嘴。”维吉尔冷冷地说，他现在心情非常不快，最好不要随便找死。格里芬识相地噤了声，让维吉尔一个人在这种暴怒中静静沉寂。

维吉尔将刀竖起，他带着痛恨看着此刻年轻的面容，他恨自己此刻的这张脸。他不清楚原因，他不明白到底是哪里错了，这不可能也是需要慢慢恢复的关系，他和阎魔刀永远不需要磨合。他就是缺少了什么，一个契机，一个爆发点，但那究竟是什么，维吉尔想不出来。

他的人生为什么总有那么多他无法理解的问题，生活却又只会对他进行报复，却不给他答案。手中的阎魔刀发着冷光，维吉尔一直瞪着她看，平复着自己激荡的心情。他一个人站在这空阔的场地中，拥有的只有这片孤独和璀璨的群星，那光景就和他在魔界如出一辙。

[额，V，虽然不想打扰你。但是，嗯……暗影在发出警告。]过了一阵子，格里芬犹豫着开口。维吉尔也能够感受到内心深处那红色的花纹，它在一明一灭，这是专属于暗影的纹路。不得不走了，维吉尔叹出一口重气。他脸色凝滞着，将刀收入了刀鞘。

他真的很想快些回去的，来到福图纳已经耽误了不少时间，他真的很想回到事务所去的。不是说他有多急迫见到但丁，只是从和但丁分开之后，他的胸中一直坠着某种隐隐的不安感。他不知道那是什么，或许是和但丁的对话让他察觉到了什么，但他无法明确地抓住它。这种山雨欲来的感觉一直在他的胸口游荡，在他的耳边催促他赶快回去。

有什么事即将发生，那声音在他耳边轻语，而你不会喜欢它的。

他的预感应验了，也就在不到一周之后，尼禄接到了一通电话。他似乎因为对方说的话而震惊，两个人激烈地说着些什么。电话在另一个房间里，所以维吉尔只能听到些模糊地声音，不能够确定其中的内容。

通话结束了。尼禄走进屋的时候，他正在穿着自己的外套。“走了，V，赶快收拾一下。”他表情凝重，维吉尔拄着手杖犹疑地站了起来，“可能出事了。”

“Qliphoth魔树重现人间。”尼禄看向维吉尔征询的眸子，“更重要的是，但丁失踪了。”


	13. Chapter 13

『接下来播送下一条新闻。』

『关于红墓市所出现的不知名树状物体，相关人员仍不清楚其具体性质，当地警员也始终无法找到应对之策。其自生自灭是否有其规律性，相关专家正在竭力调查之中，希望给民众一个理想的答案。』

『请附近居民留在室内避难，等待后续通知。重复一遍——』

最终，他们还是回到了这里。

就如同他和但丁的关系，兜兜转转，有的时候会看起来好些，有时候则差些，但总是会回到原点，就像他们两个人都对此束手无策。维吉尔漠然地透过直升机的窗户，再次望向那扭曲又开枝散叶的魔界生物。他的手掌触碰着窗户，让一阵阵的寒意渗入维吉尔的身体。

“感觉没有上次糟糕啊。”尼禄也透过那扇窗观望着。那是自然的，维吉尔想，毕竟少了尤里森的诱导和刺激。当时的尤里森和魔树是共利共生关系，鲜血在它们两者间转圜，不仅尤里森的力量得到加强，魔树也生长地更加迅速。没有了尤里森，现在魔树的高度也就堪堪曾经的一半高。

本来这两者都应该被但丁和尼禄他们解决了才对，但由于后续但丁心烦意乱，处理不当，魔树也就勉强存活了下来，此刻便卷土重来。“啊啊，但丁那家伙，真会给人找麻烦啊。”蕾蒂系着鞋带叹气，即使这么抱怨着，也已经全副武装，“还不知道跑哪里去了，那个混蛋。”

但丁将房契再次交到了莫里森手中，而且带走了所有魔器，说自己可能很久都不会回来了。莫里森因为但丁离开时的态度惴惴不安，很快便发现自己失去了但丁行踪的消息。但丁几乎什么都没跟他说，却只身一人的离开了，这和大家心目中有目共睹的“怕麻烦且懒到家”形象的但丁有着极大的反差。但丁曾经就是这样的神出鬼没，莫里森朝所有人解释，但那并不是一段好时光。那段时间的但丁性格也是不同的，沉默，成熟，且冷漠。

那听起来不像是他的弟弟。翠西朝维吉尔投来征询的目光，维吉尔只能用空白的神情望回去。这一次，他并不比他们知道更多。

他的弟弟就在这里，维吉尔本来就有这种预感，而如今扑面而来的强大魔力让维吉尔确认了。但这仍旧说不通，如果但丁只是想要解决自己遗留下来的麻烦，他没必要这么大费周章。托付给自己的魔力，临走时的话语，给予他人的房契，这些行为都意味着什么？维吉尔感觉有答案呼之欲出，但他却像缺少最后一个关键节点，无法把这些线索拼凑起来。

“啊？又要分头行动吗？”到达指定地点之后，翠西和蕾蒂很快就冲了进去，维吉尔也什么都没有说的召唤出暗影开始滑行，朝另外一条路走了过去。尼禄还在整理着自己的机械臂，顷刻间就被所有人落在了身后。维吉尔还能听到他远远的喊着，“可恶，你们几个家伙！！”

抱歉，尼禄，但他确实赶时间。维吉尔的心情从出了福图纳之后就糟糕得相当明显，连格里芬都不敢和他搭话。不仅他的力量没办法成功融合，现在但丁又搞失踪那一套，真是麻烦的要命。让维吉尔更加厌烦的事，他发现自己在担心他。担心他？但丁？维吉尔在心中这样自嘲，那个家伙打遍天下无敌手，究竟有什么可担心的？

但他就是在不安，这是维吉尔无法否认的，他其实一直能够感觉到但丁状态的不稳定。这从这大半年来的同居生活（恶，维吉尔真不想用这个词）就可以看出来。他时而颓废，时而爆发，时而又冷漠至极，就好像维吉尔的症结是在身体，而但丁则在他的心脏。那就像一个慢性绝症，他时好时坏，只有痛苦如影随形，在每一个夜晚和清晨如同老鼠般啃噬着他，令他清醒又同时极度昏迷。

享受你的人生吧，但丁最后的话在他的脑海中一直回响，那时的他留给了他红色的背影。哦，弟弟，你真的会给我出难题。我真的不擅长这个，哪怕是我的人性，也从未敏感或患得患失过。维吉尔忽视了所有小型恶魔，一路向上，与此同时在心中暗语。

我的情感全都化为了诗歌，他们感伤却又有某种规律，从未杂乱无章，因为诗歌本来就必须遵循某种格调或韵律。但你，但丁，你的情感是诗歌最怕的事物，因为诗歌承受不起你的爆发，也理解不了你的沉默。

“真喜不笑，真悲不哭……”哪怕他拿来了阎魔刀（尼禄的警惕性真的不敢恭维），如今的他也打不开时空隧道，这让维吉尔只能继续向上攀爬。遵循着但丁魔力的指引，他喃喃地用诗抒发自己心中的苦闷。沿途的拦路者被维吉尔忽视或者潦草的杀戮，手中的阎魔刀依旧是冷的，像一个陌生人一般忽视着维吉尔的呼唤。

有智慧的恶魔也在魔树上栖息，看到维吉尔时便会对他进行嘲讽，他们最多嘲讽的是他羸弱的身躯。而维吉尔则只是拔出阎魔刀来，强行使用它进行战斗，妄图在某一击中可以找到正确的节奏。阎魔刀没有回应他，他却首先感到头晕目眩。纵使如此，他仍旧是冷静的，他不会因为心情焦躁就错失掉自己的节奏。维吉尔退后喘息，他的双手由于魔力的过度使用而微微发着颤。

“V，别固执了！还是暂时放弃阎魔刀吧！虽然不是很想说，但那不是你现在的身躯可以承受的哦？”格里芬将朝维吉尔袭来的一只恶魔炸穿，然后绕着维吉尔这样警告道。是的，阎魔刀是魔器，对于人类的身躯是极大的负担。哪怕他的魔力充沛，他人类的身体此刻却无法承受这过度负荷。明明只要回归本身就可以了……维吉尔暗暗咬了咬牙，他将阎魔刀收回刀鞘，没必要在这里置气。

如果说维吉尔刚开始的速度是最快的，但他人类孱弱的身躯却拖了他不少后腿。后半段的时候，他的魔力虽然还很充足，但身体却开始了各种不适反应。他的心脏战栗，眼前起了重影，呼吸也开始不规律起来，这让他不得不停下来休息。他满身都沾满了冷黏的汗，浑身都在发抖，只能闭着眼睛呜咽着大声喘息，不让自己因为晕眩而摔倒。

但维吉尔无可奈何，只能接受此时此刻自己的状态，就像他接受自己的失败。因为他一定缺少了什么重要的东西，此刻他还不能够理解的东西，而维吉尔必须为此付出代价。维吉尔休息够了，便勉强地拄着手杖支起身体，他不得不放慢速度了。

所幸他还不是最慢的，翠西和蕾蒂一定在半路上被什么难缠的东西耽搁，迟迟不见踪影。尼禄可能是动身最晚的，但他的身体优势让他最先到达，比维吉尔快上那么一些。尼禄顺着阶梯往前冲去，砍掉了沿途挡路的杂兵，维吉尔紧随其后，暗影托举着他快速前行。

当维吉尔达到树顶的时候（或者说是，树根，毕竟魔树是倒着生长的），他透过尼禄的背影，正巧看到但丁给予大型恶魔最后一击重击。

恶魔哀嚎着倒下，轰隆一声，砸起了一阵烟雾，然后便是一片沉寂。尼禄‘切’了一声，他把绯红女皇插到地上，知道战斗结束了，等待着但丁红色的身影在烟雾中重新现身。

“臭老头，把所有乐子自己都独占了。”尼禄桀骜不驯地骂道，“如果是来抢生意，和大家说一声是不是会死？刚才我们还在讨论你死哪里去了呢，你妈妈没教过你让别人担心不好吗？”

“既然是要抢生意，怎么可能会事先告诉你们？”但丁的声音从浓烟之后传来，那声音让维吉尔心脏一跳。他听起来很……普通，正常，仿佛维吉尔的担心是一种杞人忧天。但丁扛着自己的魔剑闪亮登场，他坐在恶魔慢慢灰化的身体上，居高临下地望着他们，“而且，拜托，你们在担心什么？这世界上还有什么事情难得到我？”

“谁知道呢，或许是突然脑袋发热，想要称霸世界？那最好，说实话，我真的很想再狠狠揍你一顿，那感觉相当爽。”

但丁发出一阵爽朗的笑声，从尸体上跳了下来。维吉尔站到尼禄身边观察着他。但丁看起来一如平常，但这几个月的共处能让维吉尔发现但丁细微的不同。他很苍白，维吉尔审视着，而且很疲惫，这绝对是堕落的结果。维吉尔猜得没错，他又再次放纵自己了。“这次我要和你一起去砍树根。”尼禄当然发现不了这些，他只是说着，将剑拔了出来，“你这老家伙做事真让人不省心。”

“哦，不，小鬼，相信我，魔界那地方不适合你这种小孩子。”但丁否定道，他瞥了一眼维吉尔，但又移开了目光，笑着对尼禄摇头。奇怪的是，此刻的他看起来很放松，非常放松，甚至很……快乐，就像释然了一切。维吉尔对但丁的这种状态很不解，“而且，你要是走了的话，这边的事谁来处理？听话，把这边处理好就不错了。”

“反正很快就可以回来了。”尼禄嘟囔，“有什么区别？”

“哈哈，完全不是那么回事，上次完全是我瞎搞的。事实上，我可能会很久都不会回来啦。”但丁说着话往后退，没有了魔物的遮掩，整个树顶空旷且灰白，“说不定我回来的时候，你已经都是老爷爷了，你真的想让你的小女朋友等那么久吗？”

尼禄皱了皱眉头。但丁很狡猾，维吉尔暗想，把姬莉叶搬出来给尼禄负担，只为了阻止他同行。尼禄明显被影响了，他沉默了一会，移动着自己脚下的重心。“.…..不过就是砍个树根而已，至于用那么久吗。”尼禄不快地反驳，他尽力了。

“哦，我这次并不是单纯只想砍树根而已，还有别的计划。”看尼禄张嘴就要去问的表情，但丁直接就说了下去，摊着手解答尼禄的疑惑，“我要去找我的蠢哥哥啦，这事你也要瞎掺和吗？”

什么……？维吉尔感觉自己骤然跌进了一个冬天里，他全身发冷，不可置信地瞪着但丁看。“.…..你哥哥？”尼禄也茫然了。他看了一眼维吉尔，又回头，“你哥哥不是被V……？”

“那是假消息啦，假消息。”但丁模糊地说，他扇了扇手，笑着继续往边缘处退去，“我收到了可靠的线索，我老哥还在魔界呢。虽然现在还不知道他具体在哪里，不过既然是那个蠢家伙，我总得去找他对不对？”但丁叹了口气，“真麻烦啊，好不想做，但我也没办法啊。”

不对，他的行为和口径不一。那天但丁是亲口跟“V”确认的，维吉尔已经死了，已经不在了。维吉尔没能说出话来，只听着尼禄锲而不舍地追问着‘谁给你的消息？’‘那你干嘛要玩失踪？’‘这他妈都是怎么回事？’‘喂！回答我！’，而那已经成为了一种芒远的回音。维吉尔坠入了自己的冬天，他的心跳开始狂跳，但却像被钉在了原地似的，只能眼睁睁望着但丁慢慢后退着，离自己越来越远。

“正是因为有你在，尼禄，我才可以放心离开。”但丁只是回答道，他忽略着尼禄的盘问，只是这样一脸欣慰地开口，“……很久以前，我不能和他一起走，但我现在可以了，因为有你在。” 但丁将目光看向维吉尔，表情伤感了几分。“有你们在。”

“那家伙自己一个人孤零零的，多可怜啊，我必须去陪他才行。”

不，但丁。维吉尔朝前走了一步，却差点摔倒。他的身体无法适应刚才的消耗，开始提出抗议。尼禄赶忙扶住了他，就在这个时候，他的身后也传来了脚步声。翠西和蕾蒂到了，两个人满身都是血，显然刚经历了一场恶战。她们也都惊讶地望着一直在退后的但丁，看着天空与白云在他的眼中略过的残影。

“喂，这是怎么回事啊，开欢送会吗？我原来这么重要啊？”而但丁还在笑着，还在笑着。维吉尔呜咽着想要挣脱尼禄的帮助，他必须拦住他。这家伙在……！维吉尔咬着牙，强行命令自己的身体前行，一阵激烈地咳嗽让维吉尔弯下腰来，“快回去吧！搞得那么煽情做什么，这感觉怪透了。一点都不是你们的风格。”

但丁移动到了边缘处，他嘴上那么说着，却深深望着他们所有人，就好像要把这些人永远印在自己的脑海里。他珍视的人，他的同伴。

来不及了，维吉尔意识到这一点，所以他冲口而出。“等一下，但丁！”他大喊，朝但丁伸出手去，他不停地咳嗽着，“我，咳，我就是——”

“别太想我。”但丁微眯着眼睛，笑着喃喃。

然而但丁坠落了，他再一次没能说出口，维吉尔只能眼睁睁看着但丁坠落。那只是一瞬间的事，维吉尔朝他伸出手，想要把他挽回，但他的弟弟一意孤行。维吉尔跑到边缘处，看着但丁闭着眼睛，用一种快乐又视死如归的表情坠落着。风将他的头发和披风都向上吹去，就好像托举着他，拥他入怀。

维吉尔一脚跨向深渊，却被格里芬从后面抓住了衣服，把他往后拖着。“不行啦，V！不行！这个高度我做不到的！你会死的！V，冷静点！这个高度不行的！！”格里芬不停扑扇着翅膀大声喊道。其他人也赶到了维吉尔身边，他们一起朝深渊看去。

这就是你曾经的感觉吗，但丁，而你想要惩罚我吗？维吉尔全身发冷，发着颤，他不顾一切地想要往下追去，但格里芬却阻止着他。他只能看着但丁迅速地坠落，不给此刻的维吉尔任何反应时间。你想要惩罚曾经我的高傲和自尊，惩罚我的不顾一切和弃你而去，所以你也要我经历这一切吗。经历这无力，无能，且做不到任何事的绝望感吗？

而但丁没有回答，他从未给过维吉尔任何回答。他只是坠落着，直到变成了一朵红色的烟火。划过维吉尔的虹膜，如同流星，熄灭在了不可知的尽头。


	14. Chapter 14

【爱情与和睦交融，萦绕着我们的心灵。 _Love and harmony combine, And round our souls entwine._ 】

【当你我枝叶错综，根与根也相连相并。 _While thy branches mix with mine, And our roots together join._ 】

“让他去。”翠西拦住了想要一并冲过去的尼禄，树顶上的风吹拂着她长长的金色头发。她带着某种严肃望着格里芬带着维吉尔缓缓降落的身影，“是时候了结这一切了。”她淡淡地答。

“可是V只是一个人类！”尼禄焦急又不甘地说，但翠西非常坚持，“真是天杀的！这里面究竟是有多少事是我不知道的？！”

“呵，欢迎成为但丁的朋友，小子。”蕾蒂也往下望着，这样调侃。她看着翠西挡着尼禄的手，直起腰来看向翠西，“不过，事情结束之后，我要知道所有真相。”

“没什么真相可言。”翠西望着维吉尔渐渐远去的身影，这样静静地说道，“……只不过是两个傻子互相折磨罢了。”

可惜维吉尔听不到翠西的发言，不过他现在也无暇顾及那么多其他事了。格里芬穿过魔界大门之后，几乎是把维吉尔扔了下去，维吉尔凭借着蓝色魔力的支撑降落。格里芬累得气喘吁吁。“累死爷了！”格里芬落在了维吉尔肩头，维吉尔表情阴郁着，他环视着周围的情况，“中途休息三次完全不够啊！我刚刚还以为自己要挂掉了！”

“安静。”维吉尔没心情理他，所以他冷冷地命令。周边已经被清扫干净了，但丁的速度相当快，而且当然，早就不见人影了。维吉尔感受了一下周遭，因为魔界魔力旺盛，这让他感知但丁变得困难。这让维吉尔皱了皱眉，虽然没想过会很容易，但是如果他连找都找不到他的话……维吉尔转了转四周。

很快，维吉尔找到了线索。“那家伙在想什么？跟个大傻瓜一样！”格里芬评价道，整理了一下自己的毛发，“魔石都不要啦？真是对自己超有信心呢！”

不……他知道为什么但丁不要魔石。维吉尔冷脸看着地上那些红色与绿色的魔石，默默的将那些魔石吸收，他这疲乏的身体确实也需要一些补充了。

因为但丁对魔石熟视无睹，又把周边清理得太过于干净，那些魔石反而变成了维吉尔的引路者，就像是引路汉森和格雷特的糖果。[1]同时，这也给了维吉尔一些便利：虽然他从但丁坠落的那一刻就知道自己必须前往魔界，但刚才下落的时候，维吉尔也因为自己这人类的身躯感到忧虑。哪怕自己还是小孩子的时候，半魔的身体也可以经受许多现在的自己不能做到的极限。食物，水源，睡眠，伤口恢复，没完没了的恶魔和战斗，这都曾让维吉尔忧心忡忡。他可不想还没找到但丁，自己就先倒下。

不过这些免费的魔石解决了维吉尔大部分烦恼，甚至还能够让他比刚刚感觉还要好一些。由于但丁比他先行，他走过的道路已经不剩下多少恶魔，足够让维吉尔简单应付。他可以及时赶到的，在那个蠢货把自己害死之前。维吉尔有充足的信心。

如果他赶不到？他必须及时赶到，在这件事上，维吉尔的字典里没有‘如果’二字。

所以，出发吧。维吉尔召唤出暗影，向着由魔石铺成的道路出发。风吹拂着他黑色的头发，让他如同扬帆起航的船长，而终点就是有着他那个傻弟弟存在的远方。

维吉尔走了很久，因为但丁是一个极其强力的恶魔，他就算一意孤行，也极其强劲。维吉尔都能够想象到他的弟弟是如何碾压了过去，就像是拥兵自重的强盗。他摧毁了一个城池又一个城池，一个城堡又一个城堡，而他的力量仿佛无穷无尽。维吉尔只能远远追着他，偶尔还要停下来小憩一会，因为他人类的身体支撑不住几十个小时的聚精会神。

不知道如果但丁会去吸收魔石补充，得当的休息，他是否能毁灭整个魔界呢。维吉尔想着，大概不能吧。哪怕是他，也不可能和整个种族进行对抗。个体的力量就算再强大，也无法最终对抗那汹涌澎湃的合力，这是一种必然。但维吉尔也知道，就算如此，他的弟弟也一定会在魔界的历史上生生挖出一道伤疤，让他的名字响彻魔界。让所有有智慧的恶魔听到都感到暗暗庆幸，因为他们不用亲自去和这位传说猎人对峙。

不过，算了吧，比起拥有叱咤风云的名号，维吉尔还是希望他的弟弟能单纯些。生啊死啊的事情一点都不适合他，毕竟他的弟弟归根结底，是不过是个喜欢打架的傻子罢了啊。

不知道用了多久的时间，他终于追上他了，在恶魔领主城堡的最深处。但丁凭借着不恢复不休息的毅力，一路打穿了几个领主之地，而现在这个很强。维吉尔小时候对于魔界的这些利益关系研究得比较透彻，毕竟他需要在这夹缝中竭尽全力生存，但如今，他的记忆也已经模糊了。他沿着台阶一路而上，观察着周围的景色，然后就听到上面打斗和嚎叫的声音。

“这就是最强的传说恶魔猎人吗？”恶魔领主的挑衅声响彻云霄，维吉尔哪怕在阶梯下都感受到了那阵狂风和威压，“感觉也没有什么了不起的！”

然后就是但丁的笑声，那笑声让维吉尔的心房一颤，不知道为何，如今但丁的任何事都会让他的心有又甜又颤的感受。但那笑声太疲惫了，太沙哑了，如同锈了的铁管一般。但丁咳嗽了几声。“呼，呼。”但丁的呼吸剧烈可闻，“咳咳，哈哈哈。就给我，一点，一点点时间。”

“谁管你啊！！”恶魔升腾起来，再次聚集魔力朝但丁砸来。但丁没有躲开，直接吃了这一击，他砰得一声被砸到了对面的墙上，翻滚了几圈，倒在了尸体堆里。

维吉尔躲在了墙后，观察着此刻的态势。但丁整个人就如同一个血人，而身后是他刚刚杀戮的恶魔尸体，现在还没来得及完全灰化。但丁身上的伤口没有恢复，全部都在流着汩汩鲜血。他的情况相当糟糕，腹部有一个洞穿的伤口，魔力的感觉也非常微弱了。但丁很显然挣扎着想把自己的魔剑拿起来，当啷一声，剑却又从自己的手中滑落下去。

“咳，咳，咳咳咳。”但丁又咳嗽出了几口血。他剧烈呼吸着，然后依旧露出了那个欠揍的笑容，“不行啊你，你看看，我还没有死哦？再不赶快的话，我就要恢复喽。”

蠢货，这个时候还想着挑衅！维吉尔向对面看去，那东西的魔力强悍，绝对不是自己现在这个半吊子人类躯体可以与之战斗的。压迫感在他人类的身体里蒸腾，让他有些喘不过气来，他缩回墙后，闭上眼睛努力呼吸，感觉自己要窒息了。

[额，额，V？那东西看起来不像是现在的你能够解决的类型哦？]格里芬在心灵的层面中紧张地警告，[你现在冲上去和直接送人头没什么区别。]

[我知道。]维吉尔紧紧咬着牙，汗流浃背。

恶魔的下一击又到了。但丁发出痛苦的呛声，趴在了地上。他想把自己撑起来，但是又颤巍巍地倒在了血泊中。恶魔连续地捶打着此刻的但丁，而但丁的表情扭曲，痛苦，又……茫然。那就像是一个失去家的孩子。让我走吧，或者救救我，维吉尔仿佛听到他在说。但丁所有的头发全都垂着，虚弱地一动不动。而就在那一瞬间，白热化的愤怒点燃了维吉尔。

不可饶恕。

[V——！！]格里芬惊慌地声音还在身后，但是维吉尔听不到了。在有意识的下一秒，维吉尔已经拔出阎魔刀冲了出去。钪的一声，地板凹陷下去，而维吉尔则感觉自己全身都被撕裂了，那让他吐出血来。太大的冲击力了，他人类的身体根本无法承受，但他勉强抗住了这强力的一击，把但丁护在了身后。

“人类？！”恶魔也很惊讶，他收回了自己庞大的拳头，高高地俯视着维吉尔。然后他爆发出了一阵狂笑，风吹得维吉尔闭上了眼睛，“哈哈哈，最近有趣的事情真是越来越多了！！一个接着一个跑来送死！人类，你是怎么来到这里的？”

格里芬飞到维吉尔身边，维吉尔抹了抹自己脸上的血，他瞪着眼前的恶魔。“别想再往前一步。”他的胳膊如针扎般刺痛着。维吉尔颤巍巍地举起自己的阎魔刀，给我力量，阎魔刀。他在心中默念着。

恶魔被激怒了。“区区人类！”巨大的恶魔扇动着翅膀，连那风都让维吉尔此刻的身体不住后仰，“我要把你撕得粉碎，然后把你的骨头嚼碎了喂狗！！”

给我力量！维吉尔再次呜咽着生生接下一击，感觉自己的四肢寸断，全身的骨头都已经裂了。格里芬和暗影在力所能及的做着斗争，在这空隙中，维吉尔挣扎着回头去查看但丁的情况。但丁依旧垂着头一动不动，但看起来还活着，那坚定了维吉尔的信心。他再次颤抖着将剑对准恶魔，企图与自己的爱刀共鸣，快速地呼吸着。

“废话完了吗。”维吉尔再次回复，他在满脸血迹后瞪着恶魔看，“我可是还可以战斗的。”

那句话彻底激怒了眼前的恶魔，他对他咆哮，但维吉尔凭借着人类的身躯一步不退。他甚至砍了回去，与和他此刻不调和的阎魔刀艰难地与对方战斗。但他没有后退，还在步履维艰的前进，他需要拉开和但丁的距离。这个距离太危险了，他的弟弟可能会因此而死，他不能够后退！

他不会后退，他一步也不会往后退！重重地打击砸在了他的刀刃上，让他的手掌全部开裂。可现在所有疼痛和生死已经没有了理由。维吉尔靠着本能和执念一步步地往前走着，血色染红了他的视野，思维也开始模糊，但胸中的那团火仍在燃烧。维吉尔咆哮着砍劈而去，纵然收获寥寥，他也没有停下脚步。

妈妈，我们就算牺牲一切也再也换不回你了，那时我如此弱小无知，无能为力。维吉尔用人类的身体步履维艰地往前走着，狂风呼啸着他的黑发，但他的眼神坚毅，纵然他已经失去了对此时此刻的感知。但我还可以拯救这一刻，妈妈，我还能够带但丁回家，用尽我的一切。维吉尔紧紧咬着牙，继续用那脆弱的身躯阻挡着狂妄的恶魔，他的目光已经模糊了。

他近乎忘记了一切，他忘记了自己的理由，忘记了是非，也忘记了自己到底搞错了什么，让他无法战胜自己的兄弟。有什么地方错了，他无法挽回自己的力量，无法挽回败局，无法挽回自己失去的一切，维吉尔不知道他究竟搞错了什么，而那无关紧要。他只知道自己不能够后退，这是他现在脑袋里唯一的声音，他不能够后退！

“V，小心——！！”格里芬尖叫着，那一击会杀了他的！格里芬朝维吉尔快速地飞去，却又被吹飞。维吉尔眼睁睁地看到那一击朝着自己逼近，但他只是咬着牙举起自己的刀，迎面向前！

【“因为我对你的爱，”伊娃在那深夜的炉火前，揉着两兄弟的头发，但丁的睡容安详。她这样温柔地朗诵到，深深望着维吉尔的眸子。】

【“我将永远勇往直前，所向披靡。”】

——他不能够后退！

轰！！！！盈满的蓝色魔力将整个城堡震荡开来，让整个穹顶顷刻间被劈得粉碎！伴随着一声昂扬的龙啸，巨石被碾成了粉末，碎成了漫天的繁星。沉重的恶魔被整个掀翻，向着城堡底部接连摔落下去。它不可置信地看着这一切，搞不明白自己是如何沦落到这步田地。它惊慌着，看着烟尘后那高高飞在天上的身影，颤巍巍地指向那个人。

“你。”恶魔惊恐地出口，“你是——”

蓝色的翅膀顺着风腾空着，飞翔着，与其对应地蓝金色双眸充满着杀意和火焰，那是一团永不会熄灭的力量之火，此刻却充满着震怒和冷酷。他举起刀，直冲而下，像是一道蓝色的利剑般切割而去。恶魔根本来不及反应，根本没有还手之力，只能被那蓝色的风完全席卷——

“——死吧（Die）。”阎魔刀倒映着那双蓝色的眸子。从地狱回来的厉鬼，那是恶魔最后的一个想法，“杂碎（Scum）。”

阎魔刀应声而下，恶魔生生从上到下分为了两半，蓝色放出刺眼的光芒。在刹那之间，恶魔丑陋的哀嚎着，肉体炸裂成了碎屑，血如雨般倾盆而下。

一切都结束了。维吉尔用蓝色的魔力变成护盾，防止血污沾到自己身上，冷眼望着恶魔尸体灰化。他滞空了一阵子，便从真魔人化变回了自己的本身，踩到了实地上。他白色的头发高高梳起，蓝色的披风在空中吹拂着，与但丁相似却又不同的眉眼倒映着世间的冷漠。

……啊，对了，他怎么样了。维吉尔想到这里，微微回过身来，撞上了另一双蓝金色的眸子。

但丁一直盯着他看，表情中带着不可置信。他还在挣扎着，慢慢把自己撑了起来，保持站立。维吉尔没什么表情地望着他，看着但丁消化着所有的消息。但丁小心翼翼地做好防守的姿势，他们望着彼此，屋顶的风吹拂着他们的披风和头发，静静拂动。维吉尔向前走了几步，他蹲身，将自己掉落在地上的诗集捡了起来。

“…..维吉尔。”但丁狠狠地咬着牙，他几乎是把这几个字咬了出来，表情就像是想把维吉尔生吞活剥。

“……你还有脸回来，胆子真是够大的。”但丁拿起剑来，然后下一刻，他举着剑朝维吉尔冲来，“你就是不知道什么时候该放弃吗？！”

但丁如今的动作在维吉尔眼里显得迟钝又蹩脚，他伤得太重了。维吉尔半心半意地挡住了但丁这一击，但丁脸上的表情，如果是曾经的维吉尔，他一定会把它错解为仇恨和杀意。但是，维吉尔抬起眼眸，他看到但丁眼中燃起的光，那如此明亮，璀璨，熊熊烈火，就如同从未熄灭。维吉尔发现自己想念它，想念他弟弟这双眼眸，他从未意识到这是多么珍贵，直到他失去它的那一刻。

结束了。维吉尔将但丁弹开，然后捅了过去，想停止他的攻击。而但丁只是毫不示弱地抽出他的剑柄，狠狠回击回来。纵使是虚弱的但丁，那也有着相当的威力。维吉尔往后退了一步，抬头就看到但丁又冲了过来，魔剑向下挥砍，那双蓝金色的瞳眸中映满了维吉尔的身影。

不自量力，一直都是。维吉尔再次接住那一击，但丁继续向前施压，但此刻的他很难与全盛的维吉尔抗衡。维吉尔的内心中已经不再有困惑，他是圆满的他自己，心与力，人性和魔性最完美的结合。他望着他弟弟挣扎着，看到但丁身上的伤口，但丁的身体依旧伤痕累累。

“战胜这样的你，毫无意义。”维吉尔微微摇了摇头，静静的说。

“来啊，维吉尔。”但丁的眼中闪着光芒，虽然语气仍在低低的挑衅，“来跟我打。”

维吉尔忽视了他。“治好伤吧，但丁，积蓄体力。”维吉尔蓝色的眸子因为魔力的流动而极为清澈，像是平静的湖面，“然后我们再来解决问题。”

维吉尔很轻易地就将但丁弹出很远，然后回身，熟悉地画出了十字斩。阎魔刀与他此刻一体同心，轰鸣着回应他的所有愿望。蓝色的隧道展开，带着光芒和微风，维吉尔微微眯起了眼睛，抬腿向里进入。

“维吉尔！”维吉尔听到呼唤声。他回过头，看到但丁急切地朝他伸出手，有那么一瞬间，维吉尔在但丁眼中甚至看到了恐惧。他可怜地望着他，就好像在请求他不要把他再次丢下，那就像一个被丢弃了太久的狗狗，“等——！”

“快点，但丁。”维吉尔凉凉地催促，“你在磨蹭什么？”他的一只脚已经跨入隧道，然后维吉尔回过身，朝但丁伸出了手。

但丁瞪着那只手，愣在了原地。

那过了很长一段时间。然后，就在维吉尔想要再次催促他的时候。他敏锐地观察到但丁的摇摇欲坠，但丁朝维吉尔的方向又走了两步，但他就像是突然放心了一般，全身都脱力了，轰然倒塌。维吉尔赶忙往前走了几步，把双腿软下来的但丁接在了怀里。竟然晕过去了，维吉尔抱住但丁的腰保持他的站立，无奈地确认。

“.…..愚蠢。”维吉尔叹道。他听到但丁平稳又绵长的呼吸，与在他怀里仍有温度的身体。他还活着，维吉尔从未如此强烈的意识到，但丁还活着，就在他的身边。

维吉尔将鼻子埋进了但丁满是鲜血的发丝，他闻到玫瑰与火焰的味道，又苦又辣，却又带着那么一丝，隐隐安稳的甜。在他闻到那气息的一刹那，维吉尔垂下眼眉，勾起了小小的笑容。

他回家了，他知道。

[1] 出自格林童话《糖果屋》


	15. Chapter 15

不管如何，太阳依旧照常升起。

就像这个世间的很多东西，不管他们如何颠沛流离，挣扎痛苦，或狂妄自大过，那些东西总是不会变的。那，不得不承认，给人一种安心感。比如说，他手中的这杯咖啡，维吉尔优雅地坐在自己亲自挑选的沙发上，一只腿叠在另一只腿上，抿了一口黑咖啡。苦涩又醇香的气息立刻盈满了他的口腔，是适应人类食物不错的开始。维吉尔对今天自己调和出来的味道表示满意，点了点头，又看向窗外。清晨是另一个亘古不变的事物，他象征着万物复苏，温和静谧，窗前的鸟儿不管几万年仍会唱出歌谣，歌颂太阳洒下的辉煌。维吉尔望着他们，蓝色的眸子中平稳静谧。

维吉尔把咖啡放在咖啡桌上，崭新的，维吉尔挑选的。同样改变的还有整个事务所。近段时间维吉尔热衷于整改事务所，把他曾经看不顺眼的东西全都扔了出去，再托莫里森购买了他选择的款式（莫里森犹犹豫豫地说着欠款的事，那是但丁需要考虑的问题，维吉尔不在乎，他有这样的权利）。点唱机变成了留声机，台球桌被移到了房屋边角，房间中的挂画要不然移动了位置，要不然全都扔掉，焕然一新。

与此相对应的，这里多了更多属于维吉尔的东西：台球桌旁边的书架，供放阎魔刀的刀盏，与一个像样的办公桌。维吉尔正在计划给办公室扩宽出另一间客房来，以满足自己的正常起居需要。就在维吉尔琢磨图纸的时候，楼上突然传来了一声震荡。

维吉尔抬起头来，望向二楼但丁的房间。“哇哦，看样那小子终于要醒了哦？这都快两周了。我还以为他打算睡一辈子呢！”一直沉默的格里芬突然评价，它刺耳的声音立刻使维吉尔不悦地皱了皱眉。

“格里芬。”维吉尔看也没看格里芬的方向，这样凉凉地开口，“关于保持安静的问题，我是怎么和你说的。”我不需要你对显而易见事情的评价。

格里芬缩了缩脖子，蔫了下去。它啄了啄自己的羽毛，看起来想把自己装成一个普通的宠物鸟。但即使如此，格里芬依旧有自己的风格，它安静没多久就不满地嘟囔。“一直不让说话是想憋死大爷我吗……”

“你要知道。”维吉尔蓝色的眸子斜向格里芬，格里芬立刻被这种威压吓到，整只鸟看起来都缩小了一倍，“如果不是因为合成的步骤和预想的不一样，我原本是要抛弃你们的。”

格里芬嘟嘟囔囔着不再言语，而维吉尔等待着但丁完全苏醒，该是对峙的时候了。维吉尔放下图纸，去把阎魔刀从刀架上拿了下来。他将阎魔刀立于地面，双手置于其上，站在那里默默等待着，他似乎总需要等待他那个慢半拍的兄弟，不过他也并不厌烦就是了。维吉尔感受着楼上但丁魔力的流动。

等待的时候，维吉尔偶尔瞥到了桌前那张照片，那让维吉尔放松下来。妈妈，维吉尔将那张照片拿了起来，慢慢用手指擦拭着上面的笑容。伊娃笑容美好，维吉尔的眸子也软化了几分，母亲用爱怜又带着训导的表情望着他，维吉尔微微笑了，将照片又轻轻放回了桌前。

别担心，妈妈。维吉尔想。我会处理好这一切的。

但丁就是这个时候冲了出来，像个落跑的乞丐一样衣冠不整，睡容凌乱，过长的头发和胡茬支楞巴翘。咚得一声，维吉尔重新抬起头，撞上但丁那双直直瞪着他的眸子，也撞上蓝金色里的火光，它看起来年轻又雀跃。

但丁在二楼栏杆处惊讶地瞪着他，瞪了那么一阵子，然后又风风火火的冲回了卧室内。不一会又冲了出来。他穿好了自己的红披风，噼里啪啦利落地下楼，机警地绕过维吉尔，然后快速往里面冲去，那里存放着但丁所有的武器。他又在中途顿住了，有些讶异地看着自己面目全非的事务所。维吉尔从始至终根本没有移动过，以一种鄙夷加有趣的表情看自己的弟弟茫然不知又混乱不堪的模样。从小到大都是这副德性。

“哦，瞧瞧这是谁，睡美人终于醒了！我还以为你需要王子的亲吻才能醒来呢！”格里芬在一旁尖锐地讽刺，维吉尔哼了一声，格里芬也就在这种时候有点用处了。

但丁匆匆瞥了一眼格里芬，没有说话，又把眼睛看回了维吉尔，就好像维吉尔是一个太庞大的存在，占满了整个房间，让但丁没有精力把一丝注意力分给其他人。但丁一直注意着维吉尔的动作，警惕地往后退，然后赶快落跑去自己的武器库，里面传来翻箱倒柜的声音。

当但丁全副武装跑出来的时候，维吉尔已经在那里站了许久了。维吉尔抬头望了眼时间，他的弟弟才跑了出来，拿着魔剑朝向自己，做好了战斗的准备。难以置信，维吉尔几乎嘲讽地摇了摇头，叹了口气。他慢悠悠地，也拿起了自己的阎魔刀，等待但丁开口。

这家伙真的应该先洗个澡。“你又欺骗我。”这几个字几乎就是从但丁的嘴里咬了出来，他低低地咆哮道。维吉尔几乎懒得听他的弟弟在豪言壮语些什么，只要那双眸子中的光火不灭，维吉尔就没什么好担心的，“你一直都在欺骗我，利用我，你难道觉得这很有趣吗？”

哦，弟弟，你当然不知道这其中有多少乐趣。“哼嗯。”维吉尔哼笑了一声回答，“非常有趣。”

“.……..”但丁瞪着维吉尔看，看起来随时准备冲过来攻击，魔力在他的周围震荡，足以证明他的心情起伏。在这个时候，但丁发出一声嘲讽的笑声，“瞧你那个样子，维吉尔，你不会真的以为你瞒我到了最后一刻吧？哥哥，不得不说，你的卧底能力真让人不敢恭维。”

哦？维吉尔抬眉，但丁哼出一声鼻音，将魔剑放了下来，几近骄傲地说道。“你以为我真的会为你自杀什么的吗？别想得美了，我的生活这么美好，怎么可能会为了你这种蠢货死掉？我不过就是装装样子罢了。”但丁摊着手宣称，声音充满挑衅，“你真该看看你为我跳出来那个傻样子，我在后面都笑出声了，差点憋出内伤。”

强词夺理，但维吉尔愿意陪但丁继续玩他的小游戏。“你怎么那么确定。”维吉尔哼笑了一声，抬眉开口，“我会去救你，而不是迫不及待地看着你死？”

“你才不会呢。”但丁笃定地说，目光中闪着狡黠地光，“你自己说的，你爱我。”

维吉尔哽住了。

人性的一面真是说出了好多会让他后悔的话，真是令人厌恶。看到维吉尔皱着鼻子嫌弃的表情，但丁大笑了起来，几乎就是在嘚瑟了。“你爱我哦，维吉尔，你爱我。”但丁的鼻子都要翘到天上去了，他深深地望着维吉尔，“说出去的话可就收不回去了。”

无聊至极。“……撒谎。”维吉尔忽略了但丁在这方面的挑衅，他回到了主题上，“你可以说出这些话，为了你那可怜的自尊心。而事实上，近段时间我目睹你的行为，可真是……”维吉尔示意了一下整个室内，慢吞吞地讽刺道，“精彩绝伦。”

“你不信我知道？是莫里森告诉我的。”但丁，当然了，也忽视了自己不利的那部分。这就是赢得争辩的最佳方式，避重就轻。他叉起腰来，“我去给他房契的时候，他可把他搜集关于‘V’的消息都告诉了我。我稍微一想就搞明白了，根本也没什么难的。”

维吉尔敏锐地抓住了但丁语言中的弱点。“就算真的如你所说。那么，弟弟，我问你。”维吉尔歪过头，打算一击致命，“你当初又是为什么要去给他房契呢。”

但丁语塞，发现自己理亏，眨了眨眼睛。哦，弟弟，你在语言方面除了愚蠢的挑衅之外，可真是跟个孩童一般稚嫩可笑。维吉尔嘲讽地看着但丁挣扎着语句，拼命想要说出一句借口的样子。但丁最后只是咬了咬牙，然后举起了自己的剑。

“虽然我其实更早就觉得有什么事不太对，不过，果然。”但丁摆好进攻的姿势，迫不及待地朝维吉尔劈砍而来，“还是跟你——打一架比较快！”

维吉尔接住了这一招，魔剑但丁和阎魔刀互相角力，一起咆哮，摩擦出锐利的火花。两个人这样僵持了一阵子，近距离地望着对方，彼此的眸子中倒影着对方的身影，红色和蓝色激荡，将维吉尔的图纸从桌子上翻了开来，吹到了地上。

维吉尔本来正沉浸在此时此刻，但他在那图纸飞开的时候稍微清醒过来，这不是战斗的最佳场所。维吉尔将但丁弹开，但丁才不管那么多，再次冲了过来，甚至妄图开启魔人模式。维吉尔心疼自己精心挑选好的家具，所以他只是敷衍地又接下了这一击。

“没有这个心情陪你闹。”维吉尔宣称，虽然他其实非常想把他的弟弟捅穿。他有很多新仇旧恨要和他算，但是，他不会陪他的弟弟头脑发热的，“去收拾一下，但丁，该去吃早饭了。”

但丁愣了一下，几乎是惊讶地反问。“你。”但丁上下看了看维吉尔，“吃早饭。”

“凡事要有规律，但丁，你不会理解的。”维吉尔再次把但丁弹开，捋了捋自己根本没有变乱的头发。这是维吉尔从人性一面出现开始就遵循的规律，一日三餐，早睡早起，没有人能够改变他的日程。他转过了身，不再理会但丁，“去洗个澡，然后我们出发。”

但丁容光焕发，曾经的颓废就像是一夜间荡然无存，甚至没有抗议的就和维吉尔出了门。洗完澡之后的他心情相当好，虽然但丁没有很明显的表现，但维吉尔可以感觉到。他在这半年多学到了许多没什么用的知识，其中绝大多数都关于但丁。不过，他猜，自己放松的心情也被但丁感受到了，因为但丁总是用那种挑衅又玩味的表情望着他，他连走路的时候都不老实，一直围着维吉尔做圆周运动。

虽然他们各自都带着武器，但那是他们心照不宣地秘密。“尼禄。”维吉尔首先开口，他真的需要确定这个。他也有点厌烦有两个东西一直在他身边绕来绕去了，一个但丁，一个格里芬，“是我的儿子？”

但丁爽朗地笑出了声，清晨的微风爱怜地轻抚着他的头发，阳光照得但丁的眸子清澈发光。“你那个蠢脑袋连这个都想不起来了吗？”

“那可真是……过了好久了。”维吉尔的记忆很模糊，他皱着眉头回忆着，他感叹道。

“哈哈哈，没想到你也年轻风流过一回。”但丁倒着走着，注意力根本没办法从维吉尔身上移开。就好像在他的世界里，这个街道，这个清晨，甚至是这个世界都是不存在的，“……她是个怎么样的女人？”但丁好奇地问。

维吉尔瞥着靠近的但丁，对于他这种过度的好奇感到不快。事实上，他自己也记得不是很清楚了。“不管怎么说。”他平稳地答，看着远方，不去看但丁探寻的眸子，“都是过去的旧事了。”

现在，我在这里。

但丁盯了他一阵子，然后笑了起来，那又低又带着喉音的磁性声音让维吉尔感到温暖。这是一个真正的笑容，让维吉尔也看着但丁，也轻哼一声笑了。他们看着对方笑着，很多话就不必在说，因为心跳声就是某种密码，彼此的呼吸就是某种证明，而目光就是指引前行的灯塔。他们不必再说太多，因为语言是一种苍白的东西，它无法诠释出心灵所有背后的含义。

不过，总有人在煞风景。“……恶，老天爷，是只有我自己这么觉得吗。”格里芬突然开口评价，吸引了两人的注意力，“还是现在的气氛真的这么Gay？”

这个魔物真是停不下来自己找死，维吉尔瞪着它，而但丁发出一连串暴笑。他笑得特别开心，很久没看到但丁这样的表情了，那表情与年少的某个他重合，却多了更多风雨之后的释然。他找回他的弟弟了，就在这里，维吉尔依旧保持着那副面无表情又有些厌烦的表情，但但丁的表情却再次深刻映在了他的记忆里，和那珍藏的回忆一起，埋在了谁也偷不走的心底。

他们现在都在这里，在彼此身边。

“……嘛，也不赖。”但丁笑够了，这么轻声说道。他倾身而上，抓住了维吉尔的手腕。维吉尔全身应激的紧绷，他往后退了一步，但传来的只是唇上的温暖。玫瑰与枪炮的气息，维吉尔本能的后退，但却被一只手揽住了腰，将他拉近。这个吻很轻，带着某种试探的含义，就像是一个疑问，却是一个自信的疑问：你会认输吗，哥哥？维吉尔甚至可以能够听到但丁的声音，在那吻背后用着狡黠慵懒的语调，企图惹他发怒。

如果你想用这个方式定胜负的话……维吉尔反应过来，遥远地想着。他微笑着，张开了自己的嘴。口舌交缠，红色与蓝色最终找到了彼此的栖息地。而这个吻也越发丢了最开始的单纯，开始深入和热烈起来。这感觉如此顺理成章，如此正确，维吉尔甚至没有去拒绝它的理由，所以他扶住但丁的头继续让他靠近，另一只被抓着的手则上移，去找但丁的手，他们的双手最终紧紧相握，再不分开。

和你战斗的事，一会再说吧，总有时间的。毕竟，来日方长。

“恶恶恶天呐，天呐，我的老天爷！！！”格里芬依旧在他们身边盘旋，围绕着他们高声尖叫着，就像是要宣告给全世界人听一般地大声嚎道，“没眼看！！完全没眼看！！！两个中年大叔竟然公然在大街上接吻！！天呐！！我活了这么多年，从来没遇见过这样的怪事！！！天呐！！真的是咿咿咿咿咿咿咿————！！！！！”

【无限掌中置，刹那成永恒。 _Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand, And Eternity in an hour._ 】

【永恒寓于爱之中，带着时间的成果。 _Eternity is in love with the productions of time._ 】

街角的玫瑰鲜艳欲滴，繁荣绽放着。阳光辉煌地升起，崭新的一天来临了。

（全文完）

尼禄：所以这究竟是怎么回事啊，所以这家伙是你哥哥是吗？那V呢？这都什么乱七八糟的？？

维吉尔：（喝茶，不说话）

但丁：是的，就是他。（顿了顿）啊，对了，也没什么重要的，不过这家伙还是你爸爸（笑）

尼禄：…………..

维吉尔：（喝茶）

尼禄：哈？？？？？？！！！！

维吉尔：姬莉叶是个好女孩，你应该娶她（喝茶）

尼禄：什么玩意？？？？？！！！！！！（炸毛）

今天，依旧是个好天气呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没地方——塞——Jackpot——啊！！（大喊）
> 
> 大概会在番外里有吧，我正文里实在是没地方放，想了半天也没找到，算是一个小小遗憾吧。
> 
> 这篇文其实上是灵感一现的，当时我还沉迷于一次完这种类型，不太想写长篇......不过这个灵感值得这么多字，所以我义无反顾的踏上了旅程，跟着他们的步伐，从头至尾，写完后感觉生活都美好了一点，希望大家也能够感觉这种感觉吧。
> 
> 我其实近段时间，大概有一年的时间吧......都处于自我怀疑的状态，感觉自己再也写不出什么东西了，原因有很多。但感谢这篇文，也非常感谢大家，我知道我自己依旧保持着这种热情，也知道自己的文章依旧可以让别人喜欢。
> 
> 但还是有点事情想要说一下，一个是但丁究竟何时意识到V就是维吉尔的问题。
> 
> 其实这件事我埋了两种解释的伏笔在里面，服务两种不同理解的读者，因为我认为这部分一定产生希望偏差，不可能满足所有人。所以埋了两种伏笔在里面，而大家选择相信哪种都可以，我两种线都铺了，看大家喜欢啦。
> 
> 一种就是维吉尔视角的这种感觉：但丁从头至尾都不知道这件事，他可能发现了有些不对，但选择忽略，直到最后一秒钟维吉尔变了回来才意识到这个问题
> 
> 另一种就是但丁所说的这种感觉：但丁在大概V离开后不久就发现了这件事，但选择跟维吉尔演一场戏，让维吉尔来救他，并最终回归自身
> 
> 这两种都是铺了伏笔的，看你更喜欢哪种了
> 
> 其实你可以看出来这个差别就在于对但丁这个角色理解上的细微差异啦，你是喜欢他更机智一些呢，还是像维吉尔一样喜欢看他最后才发现之后的反应呢，随你喜欢啦
> 
> 另外一个是其实维吉尔和但丁的感情线都是很努力在塑造了，不知道大家有没有看出来。
> 
> 举个例子，维吉尔有一条线是和母亲的照片相关的。刚开始的维吉尔是不愿意去看——中间的维吉尔是看到会感到难受，但会去看——最后的维吉尔是抚摸着母亲的相片，这是在情感上逐渐从排斥到接受的一个过程。这样的线在文章里很有很多，比较分散，大家可以找找看（你想让人家多看几遍就明说啦！！）
> 
> 总之，感谢大家的陪伴，这几周过得非常开心！大家一路追到这里都有什么感受呢？请写在下面告诉我吧！什么都可以QVQ评论是我的命呀，我可以吃评论过活！（大声）如果有长评的话甚至可以顶好几顿饭！！（喂）
> 
> 以上！非常感谢大家喜欢这篇文，并看到这里！（鞠躬）


End file.
